


Amaranth

by HeinrichRiley



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 103,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinrichRiley/pseuds/HeinrichRiley
Summary: That orphan from St. Chloe, since the first time he looked up the sky, has been waiting for this moment to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Science Fiction universe; major characteristics are from Ron Chernow's book.
> 
> 这是一篇可能不是那么严谨和典型的SF背景啦，角色设定偏历史向，所以劳伦斯的形象大概和剧里差异有些大…以及，如果你看到的是All Ham，那么一定是我这个Ham苏的关系…最后，这篇确实是Jamilton只是出现的会比较晚，而且lams也是真情实感的，所以请允许我加上lams的tag  
> *AO3的relationships斜线不分前后，但我文里的斜线是有意义的！应该是Laurens/Hamilton; Jefferson/Hamilton*  
> 他们不属于我，history has its eyes on us（？）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton dreamed about the Nebula storm that destroyed his home planet St Chloe

汉密尔顿梦见了那场摧毁圣克洛伊岛的星云风暴。

圣克洛伊岛，是他长大的星球的别名，因为整座星球几乎被水覆盖，居民在水上建起小岛，富有的奴隶主在岛上盖起沙滩和别墅，而穷人却在简陋的栅栏小屋里挨饿和染上疾病。十四岁的亚历山大坐在星际贸易商行所运营的商船的甲板上，他抬头望着穿梭在星际港的船只，想着自己有一天会坐上其中一艘，成为那片看起来伸手可及的星空的一份子。

在那一天，原本四季湛蓝的天空变成了火红色，像是众神对着这个被神遗忘的星球降下神罚，而这样的神罚是一视同仁的，不论富有，贫穷，健康，疾病，都在被狂风卷起的巨浪下粉身碎骨，人们在被染成血红色的天空下哀嚎和求救，这样的场景，仿佛是地狱之门被打开了，地狱的烈火燃烧到了人间的大地上。

而在那一瞬间，汉密尔顿第一次感受到了如此强烈和旺盛的生命力，从眼前这幅毁灭的画面中传递过来，他感到有什么东西在自己的胸膛砰砰跳动，向外涌现着。

 

亚历山大·汉密尔顿在睁开眼睛的同时几乎立刻从床上坐了起来，房间里的灯也打开了，照亮了这间不大的休息室，还有休息室被通讯板，书籍，地图和草稿纸堆满的各个角落，按照尼古拉斯·菲什的说法，你别想在半小时内从这个房间里找到你想要找的东西。

年轻的上校睡了不到三小时，他套上制服外套，脚踢着靴子，跑进了盥洗室。在书桌旁边的位置，有一块凹进去的舱壁，那是这个休息室的一小块飘窗，也充当了这位年轻指挥官的床，窗外时不时地划过几道闪电，在漆黑一片的亚特兰蒂星海里显得寂静无声。

一分钟后，年轻的上校已经穿戴整齐跑出盥洗室，但他的红发依然散落在肩头，为这个单调的房间增添了点色彩，他一边咬着发带，一边用手肘敲了敲一扇房门，“做好准备，菲什，和将军的会面就在一个小时以后。”

年轻的指挥官系好了发带，他的已经擦得镗亮的皮靴踩在冷色调的金属地板上，而穿衣镜里照出来的那个穿着制服的瘦小身影，那自信满满、神采奕奕的模样却像是一头准备征服银河系的雄狮。

又过了五分钟，尼古拉斯·菲什出现在门的另一边，这位上校的副手就住在他上司的隔壁，“早上好，汉密尔顿上校。”菲什觉得自己的上司好像从不睡觉，就和他们一起在国王学院念书的时候一样，而他也挺肯定自己的工作职责之一就是保证对方拥有足够的睡眠以至于不会杀死自己。

而另一件，恐怕就是这个：菲什递给汉密尔顿一罐盒装的巧克力牛奶和两片烘烤过的法式吐司，是的，千真万确，睡眠并不是他的长官工作起来唯一会抛到脑后的事。

菲什知道今天这次会面对汉密尔顿来说的重要性，而汉密尔顿在整个早餐期间一直没有停止过讲话，好像他从来都要将自己脑海中的想法全盘托出，直到汉密尔顿收到舰桥的报告说，运输艇已经准备就绪。

“谢谢你的早餐，尼古拉斯。”我们的指挥官笑着眨了眨眼，而我们也都知道在战争时期，对于爱国者联盟的军队来说，巧克力牛奶吐司是怎样的奢侈品，尼古拉斯·菲什似乎总有办法弄到他想要弄到的东西，而有了这个，汉密尔顿上校似乎更有信心去攻克他战场上的第一道关卡了。

亚历山大·汉密尔顿像一阵风似的，穿过他熟悉的走廊，这艘轻型的战舰是他所指挥的轻型战列舰队的旗舰，一路上他顺便游览了今天早上刚刚发来的战场报告，他的手指划过电子版上的屏幕，而他随身的背包里却还放着他的手稿，在他的手指跟不上大脑的速度的时候，它们还算是比较有用的工具。

尤其是在今天这样的会面中。

汉密尔顿从报告中抬起头，站在运输通道门口的士兵朝他敬了个礼，他点了点头走了进去，在他身后的门关闭前，他转过身冲着站在门外的尼古拉斯·菲什微微笑道。

“我把她暂时交给您了，上校。”

“请放心，长官，我会照顾好您的船。”

“我从未这么肯定过，上校。”

汉密尔顿觉得此时此刻自己的眼睛一定比平时更加闪亮，因为对方抬手敬了个礼。

“祝您好运，汉密尔顿上校。”

 

运输艇离开舰体的时候，汉密尔顿可以从一侧的舷窗更清楚地看见那时隐时现的闪电星云，它们远在几百公里之外，却看起来近在咫尺。看着这片变幻莫测、充满未知的浩瀚星空，汉密尔顿从来不会感到厌倦，好像他还是那个坐在圣克罗伊岛的商船甲板上抬头眺望星空的男孩。

汉密尔顿伸出手去，他用两个手指，假装抓住那几百公里之外的闪电云，再轻轻地往旁边推开，一定可以成功的，他的蓝紫色眼睛闪闪发亮，他的手指和手掌贴在了舷窗上，这个计划，一尘不染的玻璃清晰地倒映出他微笑的脸，他的嘴唇在动，似乎在喃喃自语些什么，就像是他还在清晨的墓园里散步的时候做的那样。

进来了一条即时通讯，汉密尔顿漫不经心地歪了歪头，如果不是舰队的事情，那么就没什么重要的事情需要让他注意的，而他也相信菲什可以照管好舰队的事情。

但当他的余光瞥到通信面板上的名字时，如果有谁此时站在他面前，就一定可以看到这位年轻上校的那双时刻燃烧着战斗火焰的眼睛，绽放出他很少展现出，却又符合他这个年龄阶段的发自内心的欣喜。

“猜猜是谁回来了，我亲爱的亚历克斯。”在通信面板上方的屏幕上投出一个少年的身影，这个黑色卷发的少年与他年龄相仿，有着与他相似的蓝眼睛和迷人的笑容。

“约翰！”这位上校几乎是一下子蹦到通信面板前，他自然是很高兴见到自己分别已久的好友，而在那一瞬间似乎又有什么东西压制住了这股激动的情感，这个年轻人冷静下来，双手支撑着通讯台，以一种居高临下的姿态开口了，“很显然，你已经把我忘了，先生，”自尊心很高的少年带着一种近乎责备的语气说道，“巴黎的美景让你把我们的友谊扔在了脑后。”

“天啊，亚历克斯，饶了我吧，那可是巴黎。”而通讯屏幕上的黑发少年似乎并不介意，他一边笑着，一边伸手摸了摸自己黑色的卷发，那一头卷发就和它们的主人一样张扬而叛逆。

“哼，我想巴黎的小姐们让你的法语进步不少吧？”

“你也知道我的法语有多烂，亚历克斯，这也就是为什么我之前推荐你担任这个职位。”

这句话勾起了汉密尔顿一段不算太愉快的小小回忆，他的手指不自觉地用力抓紧通讯台，“我给你，发了这么多，通讯，”

“这么多的工作总得有人去做，”

“你却，从来，都没有，回复！”

“还要照看可敬的富兰克林先生，上帝祝他健康，”

“约 翰 劳 伦 斯”

黑发的少年停了下来，透过屏幕他能看到他最好的朋友颤抖的肩膀，甚至透过他直挺挺的后背，劳伦斯能看到对方微微踮起的脚尖，他长得比对方高那么一点，也壮那么一点，而每次和自己或是和别的什么人说话的时候，汉密尔顿都要踮起脚尖，好像他那异于常人的脑袋、永远用不完的精力和让人无言以对的雄辩逻辑，还不够是足够强大的武器似的。

“我很想念你，亚历山大，”劳伦斯微微笑了笑，“我也迫不及待想要见到你了。”

汉密尔顿的身体放松下来，或者说，在他放松下来的时候，他才意识到刚刚的自己像是一只上了发条的塑料玩具狗。他垂下肩膀，只觉得脸颊阵阵发热。

“而且我听说了，华盛顿将军会任命你为这次战役的指挥官。”

“如果我能用我的作战计划说服他的话，”听到这话的汉密尔顿重新抬起了头，“也许。”

“哇哦，‘也许’？那只让盖茨将军气得满脸通红的小狮子去哪了？”

“呃，大概正在准备好胖揍你一顿？”

“亚历克斯，听我说，”

“好了，约翰，我当然相信自己的计划，”汉密尔顿又下意识地开始折腾通讯台，“但你也知道，将军他——”

“嘿，亚历克斯，你要相信将军，他或许不是总是对的，但他一定是相信你的。”

汉密尔顿沉默了一会，他回想起上一次与华盛顿分别时的争吵，而他也清楚地记得在那位将军身边，自己内心日渐增长的不安与不甘心，就像是越来越高的枯木遮盖住了阳光，将他埋在了黑色的阴影里。他没有说话，直到导航告诉他运输艇进入了接舰轨道。

“我得走了，约翰，等我回来的时候，”汉密尔顿说着停顿了一下，“和我说说巴黎吧，我还没有去过那颗布列塔尼之花的星球呢。”

“等一下，这是我未来指挥官的命令吗？”劳伦斯用戏谑的语气说，而汉密尔顿愣了一下，而紧接着他就露出一个笑容，

“是吗？那你可要当心，不要丢掉了你的机会呢，劳伦斯。”他的样子看起来放松了不少，约翰·劳伦斯或许不是最能体会汉密尔顿的心情的那个人，却总是可以第一时间令他高兴起来。

“这才是我认识的小狮子。”劳伦斯这次笑出了声，“去吧，记得对我们的将军手下留情。”而他话音刚落，站在他通讯屏幕对面的那个人就已经准备好张嘴反驳了，而劳伦斯并不想对付一个火力全开的汉密尔顿，“结束通讯，回头见了，亚历山大。”

“等等！”汉密尔顿叫住了他，而劳伦斯注意到对方又踮起了脚，不过这一次他忍住了笑，他叫住了他，却一时不知道该说什么。

“我，我也，”他的声音有些轻，好像在犹豫着，不知道自己可不可以说出这样的话，

“我也很想念你，约翰。”

 

汉密尔顿穿过连接运输艇和飞船的走廊，在自动门另一头迎接他的是华盛顿将军的副官理查·基德尔·米德，看到昔日同僚的汉密尔顿绽开一个大大的微笑，两个年轻人在互相敬礼后，汉密尔顿有些激动地拥抱了对方。

“将军在等你了，汉密尔顿上校。”米德拍了拍他的肩膀，并且做了个手势准备带他前往。

“你也知道你不必来接我的，瑞克，不过，”汉密尔顿用力搂了一下前同僚的肩膀，“很高兴再见到你。”

“你说什么呢？我可不会错过再见见和再抱抱我们可爱的汉姆的机会的。”

时隔一段时间再听到这个昵称，确实让汉密尔顿想念起还在华盛顿身边工作的时光，他并不怀念司令官的坏脾气，当他重新走在这艘指挥舰的甲板上的时候，他回想起了生活在这个精英家庭里的感觉，作为华盛顿的幕僚长，他熟悉这艘飞船的每一寸金属板和每一个螺丝，每一个船员包括厨师（因为还有什么比配给军粮以外的美食能更好地收拢年轻军官的心呢？），而如今，这里的一切都还没有变。

而不过一会，他们就停在了司令官的休息室门前，米德和他简短地交谈了几句之后就先行离开了，只留下汉密尔顿一个人站在原地，走廊里的白炽灯很亮，而汉密尔顿却感到四周暗了下来， 他觉得自己好像又回到了在新温莎的那个阴云密布的下午。

连日的阴雨和新温莎的寒冷天气，让本就缺乏补给的爱国者军队的状况更是雪上加霜，汉密尔顿站在电梯口的走廊上，他能听到砂砾般质感的雨滴敲打着窗户的声音，他瘦小的身体被裹在那件又厚又重的军大衣里，司令部所在的这座三层楼高的房子里开着暖气，但汉密尔顿还是觉得自己捏紧的手指冷得几乎失去知觉。

站在他面前的人几乎高出他一个头，而对方高大而壮实的身形像是挡在他面前的一棵树，将他整个遮盖在阴影里，阴影，是的，汉密尔顿感到自己成为了这位北美最高指挥官的影子，他充当了他的笔，他充当了他的大脑，而现在，他马上就也要充当起这位指挥官不为人知的坏脾气了。

华盛顿脸上的表情并没有和窗外糟糕的天气有多大的差别，但汉密尔顿毫不惧怕，他见过比这更可怕的东西，他的长官斥责他让自己干等了十五分钟。你的尊重去哪了？上校。华盛顿生气地说，而这位指挥官发火起来的样子并不为大多数人所熟知。

在您一次次拒绝我的任命的时候，长官，也没有考虑过您对我的尊重。而面对自己气急败坏的长官，汉密尔顿却出乎意料的冷静，只有他的那双蓝紫色眼睛像是两颗燃烧着的小行星，而认识他的人也知道，不仅看上去很像，在威力上也差不多。这位上校瞪大双眼，挺直后背，像是准备好了迎接一场激烈的战斗，不论他的对手是不是北美舰队的最高指挥官和自己的上司。

而华盛顿看起来似乎是惊讶大过于生气，他的语气缓和了一点，你是这么想的吗？孩子？

但汉密尔顿却被激怒了，不 要 叫 我 孩 子，他几乎把声音抬高了十个分贝，让人难以想象是从这样一个瘦小的身躯里发出来的，我 不 是 你 的 孩 子。

如果这场争吵之前还有什么机会就此缓解和平息的话，那么现在这最后的机会也失去了，伴随着最后的一丝理解和忍耐，就这样消失了，汉密尔顿不再掩饰自己的失望，他本可以是一个出色的战场指挥官，他本可以去巴黎，在那里大显身手，他本可以完成更多的事情，而不是坐在办公室里给星际会议的那些愚蠢的代表们写报告！

因为不想继续听到，“你需要活下去”这样的话，汉密尔顿转身就走，华盛顿试图叫住他，但这个年轻人还是固执地冲进了刺骨的寒风里。

活下去？一贫如洗，毫无作为地活下，像是圣克洛伊岛上那样，膝盖被埋没在污浊不清的水下，而抬头却永远够不到蓝天，那样的活下去？不，亚历山大·汉密尔顿要么带着尊严地活着，要么就光荣地死在战场。

雨已经停了，冷风里的冰霜刮着他的脸，积雪没过汉密尔顿的靴子，他不知道自己沿着哈德逊星河走了多久，他被冻得簌簌发抖，不得不停下脚步，从军大衣的口袋里伸出冻僵的手护在嘴边，哈出来的气很快就化作了白雾，面前的哈德逊星河，在这样的季节里几乎是停滞在那儿，偶尔会冒出几片不知是多少年前的卫星碎片，这条长长的星河围绕着新温莎，再往更远的地方延伸出去，天空暗得几乎变成了灰色，让他想起自己推开门时，看到吊在房间里的叔叔的脸。汉密尔顿看着往前缓慢飘动的星屑，那些时大时小的星屑，看起来仿佛是记忆里的碎片一般。

汉密尔顿收回了目光，这条走廊还是像刚才那样被白炽灯照得通明，他轻咳了一声，吸了口气，推门走了进去。

站在桌子后面的那个人看起来和几个月前相比没什么变化，他在听到有人走进来的时候抬起了头，他看起来有些疲惫，不过那双黑色的眼睛还是闪闪发亮，几丝白发从他被裹在帽子里的灰白头发里冒出来。

汉密尔顿在隔开一段距离的地方停下脚步，就像一直以来这两个人的关系，华盛顿的每一次靠近和私人的关心，都被汉密尔顿挡在这样的距离之外，他挺起胸膛，抬手敬了个礼，“长官。”

“汉密尔顿上校，”乔治·华盛顿看着面前的那个年轻的军官，这是他们在上次争吵的和解之后的第一次见面，除了在这期间两人之间数不清的通讯和汉密尔顿最终等来的那封任命通告。在那个孩子身上一直有一团火焰，就像他的头发和眼睛一样的红蓝色的火焰，而现在，这场关乎于殖民卫星独立的战争进展到此时此刻，这团不安分的火焰似乎终于可以找到自己的战场了。

“我相信你给我带来了你的作战计划？”

华盛顿看到对方脸上露出一个不易察觉的微笑，刚开始还有些僵硬的身体此时放松下来，“是的，长官。”他迈开步子朝自己走过来。

而也就是这个时候，年长的指挥官明白了，那依凭在那瘦小而年轻的身体上的火焰不会熄灭，只会越烧越旺，直到将自己烧尽为止。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear Alex, I will see you on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Vivaldi - the four seasons - Summer & Winter

约克镇是弗吉尼亚殖民卫星群里最靠东的一颗卫星，背靠卫星群的主运输道约克河，从这里可以看到驻守在星河轨道上的威廉斯堡，而从卫星的正前方望去，便是浩瀚的切萨皮克湾，北美舰队试图攻下这颗港口卫星，迫使英国人让出这条重要的星河轨道。北美舰队是否可以打通南北之间的通道，战争局面是否可以扭转，似乎就在此一举了。

爱国者军队的主力舰队停泊在切萨皮克湾，包括拉法耶特侯爵指挥的法国舰队，约克镇就像一颗漂浮在海面上的夜明珠，看起来诱人而唾手可得，但摆在联合舰队面前的还有一个严峻的问题，约克镇的三面都被轨道炮包围，从正面突破几乎是不可能的，不论什么样的船想要通过约克镇进入弗吉尼亚，都会遭到威廉斯堡的英国舰队的无情炮轰。

至少看起来是这样。

“距离指定坐标还有五分钟。”

亚历山大·汉密尔顿站在舰桥中央，他沉默地点点头，而他不停敲击着栏杆的手指暴露了他内心的不安与兴奋，在舰桥正前方的显示屏上，原先还遥不可及的闪电云此时触手可及，这不可思议的星云现象在近距离下看起来更加美妙，却也露出了凶险的模样，就像是用歌声引诱水手的塞壬，隐藏在那个单纯的名字下面的，其实是位于切萨皮克湾边缘的一个漩涡，没有人知道这个漩涡曾经吞噬过多少飞船，而现在这仿佛鬼魂一样的银白色闪电，好像是在警告着来访者前方是一道有去无回的坟墓。

聪明和经验丰富的船长都不会靠近漩涡，当然也一直不乏有铤而走险的海盗和走私犯，或者在这种情况下的爱国者舰队，这个处于边缘的漩涡连接了切萨皮克湾和约克河，成了一个不易察觉的后门，如果可以通过这里进入约克镇，就可以从后方摧毁轨道炮，再联合正面进攻的主力舰队前后夹击威廉斯堡的英国舰队。

 

“没有人会去防守漩涡，”汉密尔顿伸手指着地图，“更不会有人想到我们会从这里进攻。”

“我得提醒你，上校，你似乎忽略了最重要的一个问题。”华盛顿的目光从地图上移开，落在了年轻军官的身上，而出乎意料地，对方带着微笑，就像是早就在等着自己这么发问。

“这个嘛，我有一个理论。”

 

“距离抵达指定坐标还有两分钟。”

“很好，听我命令，一分钟后关闭引擎。”说完，汉密尔顿深吸了口气，那个从圣克洛伊岛来的孤儿，从他抬头第一次望见星空的时候起，就一直在等待着这个时刻，“我是这次行动的指挥官亚历山大·汉密尔顿上校，”他切换到飞船间的公共频道，一时间这支舰队里的所有飞船上都响起了这位年轻指挥官冷静而富有感染力的声音，

“你们都知道这次行动的风险，不幸的是，这是唯一的可以成功的方法，”

“但是幸运的是，在我身边的是和我一样为自由而战的你们，”

“诸位，你们已经为这项自由事业献出了足够的勇气，”

“现在，是得到回报的时候了。”

汉密尔顿停顿了一下，他抬起头，巨大的银白色闪电已经离得足够近，近到它那蜘蛛般的前肢，不怀好意地包裹住了飞船最前端的探测针，雷达已经失去了反应，汉密尔顿觉得自己站在悬崖边，他要么踏出信仰的一步，要么就回头。

“祝大家好运，”

“让我们在另一边再见。”

约翰·劳伦斯也在其中的一条船上，他看着屏幕上指挥官那双闪闪发亮的蓝色眼睛，最终露出一丝笑意。

在另一边再见，我亲爱的亚历克斯。

倒计时十秒结束，关闭能源的飞船在那一瞬间好像一首失去了旋律与伴奏的曲子，只剩下了仿佛鼓点的心跳声，随着飞船越往漩涡中心滑去，这阵鼓点声就越来越响，越来越清晰。

 

“这样太冒险了，一旦失败，你们会全军覆没。”

漩涡的全息影像漂浮在地图上，在这个不规则的图形中间有一条显眼的金色曲线轨道，这是汉密尔顿根据飞船的加速度与漩涡的运动规律计算出来的飞行路线，从理论上说，如果将飞船切换到机械驾驶模式，相比使用飞船本身的动力，而是借助漩涡本身的动力，可以将失控的可能性降到最低。

当然，这不仅仅是从理论上来说，既然可以有飞船成功穿过漩涡，那么这种方法就一定是可行的。

“长官，如果不这么做，我方的损失会惨重得多，”汉密尔顿站在战略桌的另一边，他的蓝紫色眼睛里，映出那条浮在半空的金色轨道，“我知道这个方法很冒险，但是为了我方的胜利，我认为这样的冒险是值得的。”

华盛顿看着眼前的这个年轻人，对方的坚决和冷静反而令他犹豫不决了，答案是显而易见的，如果这仅仅是一个简单的加减法的问题，但事实是，战争从来就不是一个简单的加减法问题。

“你愿意冒这样的险，但这不是你一个人可以完成的任务，你要拿你下属的生命来做赌注吗？”这位总指挥官压低声音，他希望还有能让对方改变主意的余地，而话刚出口，对方脸上的表情就让他明白这样的余地也已经没有了。

“我已经将作战计划和风险悉数告知我的部下，他们可以选择自愿加入。”汉密尔顿这么说的时候，有一丝不知他自己是否察觉到的骄傲，自从认识这个年轻人以来，华盛顿觉得自己一直在父亲与指挥官的身份之间摇摆，而今天，似乎是指挥官这个角色占了上风。

华盛顿任命了亚历山大·汉密尔顿担任这次约克镇战役的战地指挥官，负责指挥包括拉法耶特侯爵在内的北美和法国的所有战舰，年轻的指挥官终于得偿所愿，他按捺住内心的激动，冲着华盛顿敬了个礼，在他准备退出去的时候，北美舰队总司令叫住了他。

“我希望你知道自己在做什么，亚历山大。”

“请放心，长官，我——”汉密尔顿转过身，还未从激动雀跃的心情里恢复过来。

“不，我是说，确定知道自己在做什么。”

“长官？”红发蓝眼睛的年轻人有些疑惑地看着自己的长官。

“我们的所作所为都会被后人所评判，而现在，此时此刻，你也在这个位置上了，”乔治·华盛顿的声音低沉而有力，好像要一字一句地敲打进年轻人的心里，“你确定你可以承受别人因为你的决定，你的指挥，甚至是你的错误而失去生命吗？”

 

出乎意料地，漩涡中心并不是想象中的那样漆黑一片，橙红色的反光，像是即将消失在海平面上的最后一道夕阳，透过飞船的窗户投射进来，仿佛一道不祥的火焰点亮了此时只闪烁着微弱的紧急电源的舰桥甲板，周围安静极了，安静地令人不安，汉密尔顿双眼盯着操作面板上的数字，飞船的速度还在降低，与此同时漩涡的深度却在不停增加。

最后的那道夕阳消失了，沉到了海平面下，接着便是无边的黑暗，而随着飞船的继续下沉，四周开始传来断断续续的响声，那低沉而又危险的响声是金属在巨大的压力下被压迫的响声。汉密尔顿抬起头，飞船外沿的指示灯照亮了这个深渊的一小部分，就像是他从圣克洛伊岛的海面下看着从空中驶过的飞船，那些飞船就和繁星一般闪闪发亮，

“外甲板耐度下降10%。”领航员这么报告，汉密尔顿还记得海水按压着他的耳膜，他屏住呼吸，一动不动，既没有摆动手臂也没有弯曲膝盖，任由引力将自己带向海水深处。

“外甲板耐度下降15%。”而就在其中的某一次他发现了那藏在礁石岩山背面的核，发着橙红色的光，像是一团冰冷海底的火焰，汉密尔顿着迷一样地看着那个生物，好像随时随地会活过来一样，在死寂一般的海洋深处，他已经分不清自己脑海里的鼓点声是自己的心跳，还是这颗星球的心跳声。

“外甲板耐度下降20%。”

“领航员，根据设定航线调整方向。”汉密尔顿向前走了几步，目光始终没有离开屏幕上的数字，飞船已经下沉到足够的深度了，金属的压迫声越来越大，大到让人再也无法忽略的地步，而紧接着是一阵剧烈的摇晃和震动，飞船就像是被甩到了凹凸不平的海面上，惊涛巨浪像是吞噬着虚空中的一片落叶，将飞船掀得天翻地覆。汉密尔顿迅速地抓住面前的栏杆，才没让自己被跟着一起甩出去。

“外甲板耐度下降50%，持续下降中，”领航员的报告在一片刺眼的红色警告提示语中显得多此一举，“预计两分钟后出现解体。”

汉密尔顿努力调整了一下站姿，或许过一会他就要后悔自己没有好好坐在椅子上了，“继续保持现在的航线。”灰蓝色的漩涡中心，时不时地略过几道惨白色的闪电，仿佛死神镰刀上的闪光，汉密尔顿捏紧栏杆的手心攥出了汗，闪烁着红光的飞船又发出一记低沉而可怕的爆炸声，而这一次爆炸的晃动将他震飞了出去。

“外甲板出现损坏，耐度下降至关键水平，舰长，请允许打开防护罩。”

“不，不行，继续保持现有航线和速度。”汉密尔顿乖乖地坐回椅子上扣好安全带，飞船目前的能源水平勉强与漩涡的相对加速度保持着平衡，如果启动防护罩，那么下一秒这艘飞船就会被炸成碎片，化作这个阴暗的飞船墓场中的一部分。

“倒计时五十秒，”

乌云密布的船舱内像是下起了一场暴风雨，这个看起来无坚不摧的金属铁块，仿佛被一个无形的手操控着，正在分崩离析的边缘摇摇欲坠。“距离外甲板解体，倒计时四十秒，”

汉密尔顿抓紧座椅的扶手，一边扯着勒紧他胸口的安全带，可他还是觉得透不过气来。

“舰长，再这样下去，在完成航线之前，我们的外甲板就要撑不住了——”

就好像是要印证他说的话一样，飞船的左翼发出一声巨响，紧接着飞船外沿喷射出橙红色的火光，也照亮了这片混沌而灰暗的坟场，而现在也终于可以看到，在他们的左右两边，头顶上，船底下，四面八方都漂浮着飞船的残骸，好像是午夜游荡在坟墓里的幽灵。

“打开两翼的排气口，降低船舱压力，倒计时准备进入全速。”

“我们还没有到达弹射的坐标，舰长，如果现在提速的话——”

“不是说外甲板撑不住了吗？那就在这玩意散架之前冲出去。”

亚历山大·汉密尔顿这么下令，他冷静的声音穿透嘈杂的爆炸声和警报声，他仰头望着那片坟场，橙红色的火光映在他的蓝紫色眼睛里，还有数以千计的事情等待着他去完成，他绝不会错过他的机会，在这种地方停下脚步。

最终，点燃的引擎声盖过了一切声响，飞船像一颗射出去的子弹，汉密尔顿被牢牢地按在椅背上，在他余光的一侧，飞快地向后远去的橙色余烬，像极了在那个狂风暴雨的夜里，那海面下慢慢亮起的火焰，在那一天，圣克洛伊岛的心脏停止了跳动。

 

十月十四日上午，威廉斯堡的上空万里无云，执勤站里的雷达监测仪安静地让人感到无聊，值班军官有些懒洋洋地坐在椅子上喝着咖啡，北美舰队还停在切萨皮克海湾里，只要有约克镇的卫星轨道炮这一道防守在，他们是不敢轻举妄动的，这群殖民地的野蛮人总有一天会认识到挑起这场与不列颠的战争是多么严重的错误。

他漫不经心地望着天空，有些刺目的阳光让他眯起眼睛，英国军官抬手放到额前，试图挡住阳光，让自己的视野更清晰一些，而当他这么做的时候，他发现那个刺目的光点并不是阳光，而是战舰的银白色炮台，迎着阳光反射出来的死亡之光，而在他那懈怠的脑袋警惕起来之前，那样的光圈正在一点点变大、一点点增加。

值班军官狼狈地从椅子上跳起来，他的咖啡洒在了控制台上。紧接着，他面前的雷达监测仪响起了足以叫醒死人的警报声。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think this is belong to you, along with the victory that is in your reach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Two Step from Hell - Star Sky

人造太阳的光线包裹住伤痕累累的银白色战舰，金色的阳光透过舷窗撒进舰桥，好像天使展开的羽翼，而在这个大天使的羽翼两侧，停着一整支轻型战列舰舰队，他们整齐地呈之字形排开，如神兵天降一般地出现在威廉斯堡上空。

“全队，听我指令，”

红发蓝眼的指挥官站在旗舰的舰桥中央，他的额头上多了一块创可贴——不好好系安全带的教训，汉密尔顿默默下定决心，一会见到劳伦斯的时候要把这道伤口藏好了。

“第一轮炮击准备，”

晴朗的天空仿佛画布一般，悬在半空的轨道炮炮台，像是警惕的蛛网那样闪闪发亮，而在指挥官志在必得的蓝色眼睛里，这样的闪光却是他们穿过地狱而来索要的最高犒赏。

“开火！”

前排飞船的主甲板上舰炮齐鸣，蓝白色的电光好像瓦尔基里战车上的凛冽火焰，无情地碾碎所有障碍，被击中的炮台像是一朵朵绽开的烟花，这致命的战略武器，此时此刻，从远处看起来，不过是洒在画布上的银白色碎屑。

“第二轮炮击准备，”

那银白色碎屑从指挥官蓝色的眼睛里飞快地掠过了，他调整了一下站姿，将视野投向另一侧，碎屑已经散尽，而失去轨道炮保护的堡垒防御系统也不过是囊中之物了。

“开火！”

第二轮炮击便是讯号，与此同时停泊在切萨皮克海湾的法国舰队开始通过约克星河轨道，与北美舰队汇合。

“你好啊，汉密尔顿先生。”

听到通讯里传来熟悉的法语，汉密尔顿笑了笑，“你好，拉法耶特先生，”他同样用法语回答，“很高兴听到你的声音。”

“看起来你已经替我们打开了命运之门了，毋庸置疑，我的朋友，朱庇特的神鞭在你的手里。”

他那位法国朋友总是过于热情洋溢的用词和比喻让汉密尔顿脸上一热，“总得有人来完成工作吧。”他轻咳了一声，哪怕是看起来不可能完成的工作。

“说得对，我亲爱的朋友，现在，我和我的舰队悉听您的指挥。”

“那么，”汉密尔顿骄傲地抬高声音，“我可以将左翼托付给你吧？侯爵。”

“乐意效劳，我亲爱的。”

通讯中止了，后上方的法国舰队改变航向，驶向阵列的左侧，而汉密尔顿打开了另一个通讯频道。

“约翰·劳伦斯上校。”

“是的，指挥官。”

“你负责指挥主力舰队进攻右翼，”他说到这里停顿了一下，而劳伦斯即便不在对方面前，也一下子猜到了对方的心思。“你也知道，攻下司令部的荣誉可不能给法国人抢走了。”

这位比指挥官年长几个月的年轻上校露出一个笑容，“是的，遵命，长官。”

“现在，”汉密尔顿双手握住前方的栏杆，他的身体微微向前倾，一副跃跃欲试的姿态，“去拿下他们吧。”

威廉斯堡的晴空在顷刻间乌云密布，而迎接他们的将是钢铁和炮火的疾风骤雨。

 

詹姆斯·内维尔上校面色苍白，步伐匆匆地穿过人声嘈杂的走廊，曾经有条不紊的控制中心，现在只剩下为数不多的工作人员在处理文件，做着最后撤退前的善后工作，大部分军官已经先行撤离，偌大的指挥所现在空空荡荡，地面上散落着纸张和空白的平板，上校径直走过这团安静而惨淡的画面，“将军，”他在一个人面前站定，那个人背对着他站在显示屏前，那块占据了整座墙面的显示屏仿佛一扇敞亮的落地窗，将这座要塞最后垂死挣扎的画面，一清二楚地尽收眼底。“撤离工作已经完成，您的战舰在等您了，请上船吧。”

而他眼前的人沉默着，迟迟没有开口也没有转身，好像没有听到他说话似的，“长官？”过了一会，上校有些疑惑地出声询问，“你看啊，詹姆斯，看这些野蛮的蝗虫是怎样肆意破坏帝国的天空，”英国南方舰队总司令查尔斯·康华利将军喃喃地说，那平静的语气好像是在评价一场与自己毫不相干的希腊悲剧。

“而现在我们面对这群野蛮人，却要仓皇逃跑，将自己的要塞拱手相让，”

“将军——”

“这是多么地荣誉扫地啊。”康华利将军转过身，这位刚过五十的伯爵老爷有着一头银发，鬓角泛白而却依然刚毅的脸上，是一对引人瞩目的灰蓝色眼睛，“只有懦夫和毫无尊严的人才会这样做。”他轻蔑的眼神和抿紧的唇角，让他看起来比平时更加傲慢。

“将军！”年轻的上校有些不合身份的抬高声音，而他的上司面对对方的失态也略微皱眉，“请恕属下失礼，但是您并未失败，我们并未失败，请您——”他停顿了一下，像是在努力往自己激动的情绪里挤出几个庄重而理智的词语。“请您继续引领我们迈向胜利吧。”

银发的将军打量着眼前的这位军官，对方的眼睛里散发着一股坚定不移的神采，“而到那时，”年轻人深吸了口气，“到那时，我会在这里见证我们的胜利。”

“那么，我要在这里祝贺你了，”这位将军向年轻人走了过去，郑重其事地将手中代表要塞司令指挥权的手杖交给了对方，“‘少将’。”

上校接过手杖的时候禁不住颤抖了一下，他抬起头接受对方的注视，那蓝灰色眼睛里投出的目光比他手里的那根权杖还要沉重，他张口想说句话，却觉得有什么堵住了他的喉咙。

过了一会，这位上校抬手敬了个礼，“祝您好运，将军，”他挺直身体，握紧手中的权杖，“大英帝国万岁。”

查尔斯·康华利同样抬手敬礼，接着他便转身走出控制中心，在他背对着走出去，和詹姆斯·内维尔上校面对着站着的显示屏上，最后一艘被击沉的英国战舰，像一只陨落的海鸥，慢慢滑向星海深处。

 

汉密尔顿推开控制中心的门，他有些耀武扬威地穿过大厅，进入休眠状态的显示屏透着淡蓝色的光，像是海面的波纹滑过他的脸颊，一地的纸屑和碎片被他的靴子踏得飞扬起来，他径直走到了大厅的另一端，直到有个熟悉的身影转过身来迎接他。

“亚历山大·汉密尔顿上校，”那个人微笑着敬了个礼，“欢迎来到威廉斯堡要塞。”

汉密尔顿既没有回礼也没有说话，他三步并作两步，几乎是冲过去抱住了对方，“见到你真好啊，约翰。”

劳伦斯被这个突如其来的拥抱搞得有些措手不及，他下意识地张开手臂抱紧对方那有些瘦弱的肩膀，他轻轻地理了理对方埋在他脸上的红发，一边深吸了口气，好像害怕那颗火热跳动的心脏会在自己手心里融化一样。

“我也很高兴见到你，亚历克斯。”过了一会，劳伦斯才松开对方，他的好友脸上红扑扑的，仿佛还未从激动的心情中恢复过来，“祝贺你赢得胜利。”

“还没有，”红发的年轻人傲慢地抬了抬眉毛，“在我们问出司令官的下落之前。”

劳伦斯微笑着看着对方，“是的，指挥官，”他将手里的什么东西交到对方手中，“我想这是属于您的，就和那迟早在您手里的胜利一样。”

汉密尔顿接过那根手杖，银白色的杖身映照出他脸上毫不掩饰的笑意，他将战利品像是玩具似的在手里转了两圈，接着才打开门走进要塞指挥官的休息室。

 

或者准确地说，是前要塞指挥官的休息室，现在这里被改建成了北美舰队的情报中心，外加英国高级军官的审讯所，尽管这个房间的华丽装饰与‘审讯’两个字显得格格不入，汉密尔顿站在原先的会客室里，正中央的墙上挂着一幅威廉·特纳的描绘奥德修斯从特洛伊归乡的船队的油画，油画下方的沙发上坐着一个英国军官，他的面色有些苍白，右手臂缠着绷带，挂在脖子上，爱国者军队进入控制中心的时候，发现他正举着枪对准自己的脑袋准备自杀，劳伦斯眼明手快地开枪打伤了他的手臂。

“我想我已经将自己的意思表达的很明确了，上校。”英国人的声音冷淡而平静，好像毫不在意即将发生在自己身上的命运，“我没有什么可以告诉你们的。”

“詹姆斯·内维尔上校，我相信我们可以进行一场理智而平等的对话，”汉密尔顿拽过一张椅子，在对方面前坐了下来，“作为一个拥有聪明头脑的军官，应该考虑的是如何在不利的局面下，将不必要的损伤降到最低，而不是一意孤行地，为了维护荣誉而置属下的命运于不顾。”

对方轻轻地嗤笑一声，却没有说话。

“你们那位尊贵的皇帝，毫无节制地向自由的星球索取一切，就像他现在用无止境的战争向自己的人民索取那样，不过你以为这样的索取能持续多久呢？”

见对方没有反应，汉密尔顿继续说了下去，“你们的资源不是无止境的，你们的信用也不是无止境的，”说到这个的时候，对方抬起头来看了说话人一眼，“所有人都在看着这场战争的进程，包括你们的举债国和暂时的同盟，光靠荣誉是赢不了战争的，”

“请不要等到局面发展到不可收拾的时候再来后悔吧，上校。”

汉密尔顿说完停了下来，观察着英国人的反应，而对方沉默着，那张若有所思的脸看向别处。

“来听听这个外来者故作胜利者的姿态在这里侃侃而谈荣誉？”过了一会，坐在对面的人开口了，他那嘲讽而咄咄逼人的语气，好像他不是俘虏，而是将军似的，“告诉我，上校，当你不顾一切地采用这种危险的战术时，当你为了胜利将自己的几千部下带进死亡的坟墓时，你口中的荣誉又在哪里呢？”

“当你的舰队和船员被死亡漩涡吞没而丢掉性命的时候，他们也不过是你的胜利报告中的一个微不足道的数字吧？”

“他们的家属在收到阵亡通知书的时候，一边也在听着战争英雄亚历山大·汉密尔顿的赞美诗吧。”

“这场胜利不属于你，先生，你也不配拿着你手里的那根权杖，更别说是用你那双沾满鲜血的手！”

汉密尔顿本已做好回击的准备，用他引以为傲的唇枪舌剑将对方反驳得体无完肤，而突然间他像是被什么东西扼住了喉咙，他竟然一句话也说不出来。

从刚才开始，一直一言不发的站在一旁的约翰·劳伦斯，此时向坐在对面的英国人投去一道锐利而冷酷的目光，那双平时温和而明亮的蓝色眼睛，此刻像是在酝酿一场风暴。

而汉密尔顿从椅子上站了起来，“看来您已经表明您的立场了，上校，”他抬高下巴，双手交叉在胸前，用倨傲的眼神看着对方，“那么，告辞了。”

 

约翰·劳伦斯在要塞外的瞭望平台找到了汉密尔顿，人造太阳已经快转到卫星另一侧，灰蓝色的天空中还残留着一丝暗橙色的余晖，与年轻人的红发遥相辉映着。

“亚历克斯，”劳伦斯叫着对方的名字，年轻人转过身来，冲他露出一个笑容，而无法忽略的是，对方禁不住在寒风里微微颤抖的肩膀，劳伦斯感到自己胸前涌起一股冲动，他克制了一下才将这股冲动压了回去，“放心，我们会找到他的。”最后，他开口这么说。

听到这话的汉密尔顿笑得更真切了，“这是当然的，”说着他伸手搂过对方的肩膀，凑到他挚友耳边，“来吧，现在是庆祝的时间。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am on your side, no matter what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Fiction junction - Distance

过了宵禁时间的约克镇有些冷清，工整的街道上看不见几个人，只有间隔几米的冷色路灯伫立在原地，城镇中心的店铺不是大门紧闭就是封着木条板，只有一家杂食店还亮着灯光，门口写着店铺名的荧光灯管脱落了几段，依稀还能辨认出几个字。

店内光秃秃的墙上没有贴墙纸，而是用彩漆画着五颜六色的看起来好像电路一样的线条。在电路下方的桌子上，放着一排排装在塑料杯里的龙舌兰酒，而现在这些杯子里已经空了或者扁了一大半。

约翰·劳伦斯推门走进来，餐厅里的点唱机传出一首在殖民卫星很流行的摇滚单曲，空气里弥漫着的肉香味和玛格丽特酒的味道，驱散了一点他带进来的深秋的寒意。从餐厅的那一头传来不成调子的歌，在那几个东倒西歪的身影里，劳伦斯认出了拉法耶特和赫拉克勒斯·穆里根，他们把汉密尔顿围在中间，在他出去接电话之前，那几个人还在高喊着“为自由干杯！”，一边用彩色的易拉罐做成的勋章挂在这次战役的功臣汉密尔顿身上。

亚历山大·汉密尔顿总是可以成为人群中的焦点，昏暗的餐厅里，他就像是一颗钻石一样闪闪发亮，任何阴影都掩盖不了他的光芒，刚才那短暂而微不足道的阴影，此时此刻也已经看不到了。

劳伦斯端起纸杯，他走到那团喧闹声中，不难看出那些龙舌兰都去了哪，拉法耶特开始用法语唱起赞美诗，而赫拉克勒斯则开始高声用各种下流词汇遣词造句，而汉密尔顿转过身来看见了他，冲他露出一个微笑。

“先生们，”赫拉克勒斯·穆里根举着酒杯站在了桌子上，这位纽约来的裁缝个子不高，嗓门却很大，“战争结束后你们打算去做什么？”

“我嘛，”拉法耶特晃了晃手中的纸杯，“我要回法国，我要将自由也带给我祖国的人民。”

“而我们将会与你同在！亲爱的朋友。”汉密尔顿举起手中的酒杯与对方的相碰，他热情地搂着法国人的肩膀，灯光照在他因为酒精而有些泛红的脸上，衬得他的蓝眼睛散发出一股迷幻般的色彩。

劳伦斯就这样看着他，而赫克·穆里根，这个从来不会嫌事少的麻烦精，这时候注意到这个从头到尾没有出过声的伙伴，他从桌子上跳下来，凑到他身旁说，“你很沉默呀，约翰，是不是在想你的心上人？”

“心上人？”这句突如其来的话就像是开了软木塞的香槟，而嘈杂的喧哗声宛如喷射而出的泡沫，“我们的劳伦斯少爷居然有心上人了？”拉法耶特用难以置信的语气发问，而劳伦斯还未来得及反驳，穆里根就继续说了下去，甚至比刚才更大声，“就是你上次提过的那个法国妹子吧，叫什么名字来着？”

“哦，我敢说你刚刚就是去和她打电话了吧？”

劳伦斯第一次觉得也许这两个人喝的龙舌兰酒还不够多，他将手里的酒杯塞进对方手里，试图让这两个人闭嘴，而拉法耶特也毫不客气地喝光了杯子里的酒，“你是想要瞒着我们吗，这也太不够意思了，约翰。”

“等一等，等一等，先生们，”穆里根摆了摆手，做出一副准备演说的样子，这让劳伦斯有一种不好的预感，而事实证明他的预感成真了，“我敢说，如果我们中间有谁知道这件事，那肯定是亚历山大。”

几个人的目光同时落在了汉密尔顿身上，而劳伦斯注意到对方的脸比刚才更红了些，“唔，这个嘛……”

最终，这场闹剧般的谈话被淹没在了更多的酒精里，以至于他们决定在谈话往更高分级的方向发展之前结束这场聚会。劳伦斯和汉密尔顿分别扶着那两位俨然化身人形龙舌兰酒瓶的同伴，不成调的歌声里夹杂着英语和法语，回荡在空无一人的街道里，劳伦斯转过头，隔开一段距离，他看不清汉密尔顿脸上的表情。等到他们回到驻地所在的旅馆，已经是后半夜了，殖民卫星上空开始飘起细雨。

“晚安了，我们最受欢迎的法国自由战士。”

汉密尔顿一边退出房间，一边轻轻地关上门，这时候，走廊里只剩下了劳伦斯和汉密尔顿，即便是作为仅剩下的比较清醒的幸存者，在整晚酒精的作用下，两人也感到筋疲力尽了，汉密尔顿靠在墙上，既不说话也不挪动一步，好像耗尽了所有的力气。

“亚历克斯？”劳伦斯试探性地喊了一声，“要我送你回房间吗？”

汉密尔顿没有出声，过了一会，劳伦斯忍不住朝他走了过去，而这时候汉密尔顿开口了，“劳伦斯先生，”他抬起头，一脸严肃，煞有其事地问对方，“战争结束后你打算做什么？”

劳伦斯愣了一下，一时间他竟然不知道该怎么回答。

“你从未说起过，我也从不知道你是怎么想的。”

红发青年的声音轻了下来，而那双蓝色的眼睛却闪烁着倔强的神采，像是在坚定地试探着什么。

“亚历山大，你是我最好的朋友，”看着那双蓝色的眼睛，劳伦斯微笑着走上前，“不论在什么时候，不论发生了什么，我都会和你站在一起。”从很早的时候开始，他就知道了这个答案，并且会在现在这么一个时刻，毫不犹豫地告诉对方。

哪怕这不是他最终想要的，劳伦斯摸了摸对方的脸颊，将几缕头发抚平了，而在他这么做的时候，汉密尔顿的蓝眼睛一直停在他身上，专注地看着他，“来吧，”他刚向一旁踏出一步，就感到自己的衣服被人抓住，紧接着就又被拽着拉近到对方面前。

“你、保、证。”

汉密尔顿用力地说出这个词，劳伦斯有些呆呆地望着对方认真的表情，他们两人离得很近，近得可以感受到从对方身上传来的不安而炽热的气息。

“亚历克斯……？”很少有地，劳伦斯有些不知所措地喊对方的名字。

“向我保证，约翰。”他说话时张开的嘴唇几乎就要贴上自己的了，还有那近在咫尺的扇动的睫毛，劳伦斯觉得不太妙，他知道自己想要的是什么，但他也一直很小心地不跨过那条线，而现在，如果现在抽身还来得及。

“亚历克斯，我……”

他的后半句话被一个吻堵了回去，而那个试探性地、蜻蜓点水一样的亲吻，却像是一团烈火一样点燃了年轻人的胸膛，引得他浑身战栗，而紧接着，汉密尔顿露出一个戏谑而狡黠的微笑，他的蓝紫色眼睛释放出一股魔力，直让这团烈火烧掉了最后那一条界线。

劳伦斯回吻过去，他将对方抱在怀里，用这个充满欲望和爱意的吻作为自己的回答。这一切发生的那么顺其自然，好像已经在他脑海中上演了无数次，而当他终于将自己最心爱的事物握在手里的时候，就绝不会再想要放手了。

 

汉密尔顿躺在床上，他的红发散开着，身子底下乱七八糟地压着脱下来的制服和衬衫，他的手指缠起对方的黑色卷发，睫毛在对方亲吻他脖颈的时候微微颤动着，“约翰……约翰，”他轻声叫着对方的名字，对方那双蓝色的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发亮。

“我的亚历克斯，”劳伦斯用手指蹭了蹭对方的嘴唇，见眼前的人不说话，他翘了翘嘴角，“你紧张吗？”

而汉密尔顿这时候不禁想起，那么多次对方停留在自己身上的目光有着什么样的意味，他有些得意地舔了舔对方的手指，这近乎撩拨一样的举动似乎刺激到了对方，劳伦斯挑了挑眉毛，“是吗？”他俯下身去，双手划过他的胸口和腰腹，直接分开他的大腿，汉密尔顿有些惊慌地微微缩起身子，被对方略带不怀好意地按了回去，“怎么了，亚历克斯，害怕了吗？”

“你好大胆子，约翰·劳伦斯，”汉密尔顿不甘示弱地勾住对方的脖子，将他拉近，“你最好做得比你说得要好。”

“遵命，长官。”劳伦斯笑出声，他低头热烈地亲吻对方，手上的动作却无比温柔，熟练地化解对方的每一次僵硬和瑟缩，直到他认为对方准备好了，而这时候他的动作却停下来。

“亚历克斯？”劳伦斯抬起头，看到对方微微侧过去的脸，他的胸口急促地起伏着，闭着眼睛，微微肿起来的嘴唇似乎在动。“嗯？”

“……太狡猾了啊，约翰，”汉密尔顿转过脸看着对方，“你对那些漂亮的女士们也是这么做的吧？”

劳伦斯被对方的话差点逗笑了，然而看着对方因为嫉妒而有些生气的脸，他没有笑出来，是的，我是这么做的，但她们，甚至是全宇宙加起来的美好的事物也不及你的千分之一，他就这样看着对方，没有说出这样的话，最后，他拉过对方的手放在嘴边郑重其事地吻了吻，“我的亚历山大，从今往后，我只属于你一个人。”

汉密尔顿涨红了脸，他感到自己张口却发不出声音，而随着对方进入自己的身体，所有的不安与阴霾都被一扫而空了，就像是被温暖的阳光包裹着，在那个愉悦的顶点到来的时候，他听到对方在自己耳边说着我爱你。

是的，约翰，我也爱你。所以占有我吧，再一次，再一次地。

那颗始终躁动不安的心脏，此时无比确信地说出这样的话语，在那一刻，汉密尔顿感到自己那永远无法得到满足的空洞被填满了，亚历山大·汉密尔顿从未如此想要永远停留在现在，此时此刻，这个瞬间里。

 

劳伦斯醒来的时候天还没亮，他不忍心叫醒身旁还在熟睡的同伴，只是小心地拨开对方披散着的红发，露出姣好的背部线条，他的手指轻轻地从上面滑过，指尖沾染上对方的一点体温。

过了一会，他的余光瞥到了桌子上无声闪烁起来的通讯板，劳伦斯随手从地上抓起外套披在身上，他走到桌子前按了几个按键，莹蓝色的光映着他的脸，他飞快地扫了一眼通讯内容，而慢慢地他的目光变得专注起来。

劳伦斯关掉屏幕，他将通讯板收好，他安静而迅速地系好制服扣子，穿戴好之后他转过身，看到躺在床上的人。

我会将完全的胜利献给你的，亚历克斯。

劳伦斯俯下身去亲吻对方的额头，而睡着的人的睫毛颤动着，好像是要睁开眼睛。

 

时隔很久了，汉密尔顿终于没有做梦地安稳地睡了一觉，直到清晨的阳光爬上他的眉梢，他才睁开眼睛。

房间里只剩下了他一个人，而不远处的桌子上却有两个咖啡杯，其中一个还冒着热气，杯子底下压着一张字条，而字条上的内容也稍稍减轻了一点年轻人的起床气。汉密尔顿哼唧着将字条折起放进口袋，一边端起杯子放到嘴边，他抬眼望着清晨苍蓝色的天空，红色的天际线从东边朝阳升起的地方开始蔓延，隐约透着一股令人不安的压迫感。

汉密尔顿听到敲门声，他飞快地跑到门边，打开门却不是他意料中的那个人，他也将自己差点脱口而出的那句话压了回去。

“很抱歉打扰您，长官，”站在门外的尼古拉斯·菲什看见有些衣冠不整的汉密尔顿，略显尴尬地轻咳一声，汉密尔顿这才注意到自己没有扣好制服，并且里面什么都没有穿，他一边扣着扣子，一边想说点什么来缓解气氛，但对方脸上的表情告诉他现在不是时候，“怎么了？菲什。”

“大约两小时前，有一条通讯发到了您的通讯板，是关于威廉斯堡的英军指挥官查尔斯·康华利的战舰下落，”

“值班军官想要请示您是否进行追击，而我们得到的命令是让约翰·劳伦斯上校的战舰执行这一任务。”

汉密尔顿听到这句话的时候感到浑身发冷，他转过身去，找不到原本该放在自己桌上的通讯板，“这是怎么回事？为什么没有人来向我报告？”

“这是以您的名义发送的命令，而且劳伦斯上校表示——”

“他现在在哪儿？”

“这……”年轻的上校低下头，好像不知道该怎么开口，“就在刚才，我们与他的舰队失去了联系。”

汉密尔顿颤抖起来，过了好一会，他才设法说出几个词语，“现在，就，”甚至还有些颠三倒四，“立即做好出动准备。”

“可是，长官——”

菲什还未来得及说完，汉密尔顿已经冲出了房间，走廊尽头站着拉法耶特，在他旁边似乎还站着什么人，他转过身，一把抓住了几乎就要撞在他身上的汉密尔顿。

“请冷静一点，我的朋友，”拉法耶特被对方的样子吓了一跳，他披散着的红发衬着那张惨白的脸，还在试图挣脱自己的手，“不行。”法国人一改平日里一如既往的笑容。

“你没有资格命令我！”汉密尔顿高声地喊着，那可怕的眼神仿佛随时随地就要化身飓风，拉法耶特皱了皱眉，他不由地松开了手，而汉密尔顿刚想往前走，又有人挡在他面前。

“这是我的命令，亚历山大。”

那个站在拉法耶特身旁的高大身影开口了，乔治·华盛顿挡在对方面前，“现在已经有充分的理由怀疑这是敌方串通我方间谍设下的陷阱，而约翰·劳伦斯已经违反了命令，我们不能再冒险了。”

“可是，长官——”汉密尔顿近乎绝望地瞪着眼前那个高大的男人，“请让我，请让我去找他，我不能在这里——”他的声音颤抖着，僵硬的双手握成拳头。

“不行，”而乔治·华盛顿毫不留情地碾碎了他的希望，“我们不能再承受更多损失，”

“没有我的命令，任何战舰不得起飞。”

汉密尔顿就像是泄了气似的垂下肩膀，他的眼神闪烁着，像是一下子失去了目标和活力，华盛顿按住他的肩膀，而他眼前那个瘦弱的上校差点没有站稳，“冷静点，亚历山大，”他低沉的嗓音飘进汉密尔顿的耳朵里像是隔了很远的距离传来的声音，“你在这里并不是什么都做不了的。”

接着像是被提醒了什么，汉密尔顿推开对方的手，掉头返回自己的房间，“好好看着他，菲什上校。”总司令官皱着眉头，这场被及时掐灭的风暴，看起来只会是一场更加猛烈的暴风雨的平静前夕而已。

 

汉密尔顿走进威廉斯堡的指挥大厅，北美舰队已经接管了这座要塞，指挥大厅灯光敞亮，偌大的空间里挤满了人，每隔几米就站着一个穿着蓝白色相间的北美舰队制服的军官。

他低着头往前走，一边在脑海中默念着自己的步数，好像只有这样做才能让自己冷静下来，他从摩肩擦踵的人堆里穿行而过，昨天与今天的距离好像隔开了一个世纪，让他感到周围的一切都不真实地模糊起来，他停在一扇门前，门口站着一位年轻的哨兵，对方显然被自己的样子吓到了，也没有接到过有人来访的通知，他有些茫然而为难地看着自己。

“我是这里的指挥官汉密尔顿上校，”他从怀里掏出证件，举在对方面前，“有紧急的事件需要处理。”他边这么说，边心想自己说的话里可没有一点谎言。

而年轻人显然也没有处理过类似的问题，他有些紧张地为这位指挥官放行，如果换作别的时候，汉密尔顿几乎都要替对方觉得可怜了。

他打开门，看着坐在桌子后面的那个人。

让尼古拉斯·菲什上校来看住他的上司，显然是一个错误的决定，并不是质疑这位年轻副官的能力，只是他的上司有太多种可以脱身的办法了，简直让人防不胜防。

因为事态的升级，这位英国军官的身份已经从战俘变为了战犯，也得到了单人间的待遇。间谍行动，阴谋计划，安在他头上的罪名，每一项单独列出来都足以判处死刑，但当事人好像并不在意，他看到走进来的人，露出一个轻蔑的笑容。

“汉密尔顿上校，真意外还能在这里看到你。”

汉密尔顿能听到自己关节的骨头嘎吱响的声音，“你们是不会得逞的，”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“只可惜你也见不到你的同伙失败的那一天了。”

“哈，”对方冷笑着说，“我对死亡欣然接受，早在我选择留在这里那一刻，我就将我的荣誉，我的生命，都交给了我为之效忠的帝国。”

汉密尔顿看着对方，透过在说话的血肉，他仿佛看到一具腐烂的尸骨，在一片死亡的土地上，固执地阻碍着任何新生事物的滋长。

“那么就为你口中的帝国去死吧，上校。”而这样的冥顽不化让汉密尔顿感到恶心，“如果你真的认为这是在为你相信的事业而献身。”

“那么你又相信什么呢？汉密尔顿上校。”对方不怀好意地微笑着，“你不也一样信奉着为达目的不惜沾上鲜血吗？”

汉密尔顿的身体颤抖起来，而对方的话就像是最后一根稻草。

“这次你沾上的又是谁的鲜血呢？”

亚历山大·汉密尔顿拔出手枪，还没来得及瞄准就扣下了扳机。

枪声就像一道响雷，划过乌云密布的天空，预示着一场暴风雨的来临。

 

乔治·华盛顿站在铁门前，等到哨兵将门锁打开，他才走进去，他的手上缠着几层纱布，显然在开火的时候强行用手握住枪管改变子弹轨迹不是什么聪明的主意。

门在他身后关上，他看着坐在房间角落里的人，从小格的窗户望出去可以看到倾盆的大雨，雨幕顺着玻璃落下，仿佛要将那个瘦小的身影吞没。

“你冷静下来了吗？上校。”

汉密尔顿没有出声，他的手臂撑在膝盖上，表情被埋在阴影里，像是还不能原谅对方不惜受伤也要阻止自己杀人。

见对方没有要开口的样子，华盛顿轻轻叹了口气，“我们找到了他的战舰，”过了一会，他这么说，可以感觉到面前的人似乎屏住了呼吸，但肩膀却不由地颤抖起来，年长者觉得不忍，但却还是不得不说下去，“残骸，”他停顿了一下，“没有生还者。”

从几乎凝固的空气里，他听到一声模糊而压抑的啜泣，这让乔治·华盛顿将原本准备好的说辞都咽了回去，不论是违抗命令，不顾属下安危，以及鲁莽的毁舰行为，在此时此刻似乎并不是最重要的了。

“这是我们最后收到的，”他从怀里掏出一个小型的存储器，“劳伦斯上校的通讯，你或许会想听一下。”

面前的人浑身剧烈颤抖起来，不知是什么还支撑着他在彻底破碎的边缘，自尊心还是那告别前的最后一丝温度，“亚历山大，”华盛顿叫了对方的名字，接着他还是决定什么也不要说，他将存储器留在桌子上，转身敲了敲门。

存储器的蓝色灯光在昏暗的房间里闪烁着，好像生命仪的探测针，汉密尔顿将脸埋在手臂里，他的双眼紧闭着，好像躲开视线的话，就可以不用接受那可怕的事实了。

“亲爱的亚历克斯，”

虽然背景里有很多嘈杂的干扰音，但他听到的还是那个熟悉的声音，“我很抱歉，”

属于那个说着会永远和自己在一起的人。

“我没法回来给你一个吻了，”

也属于那个给自己留下字条说回来给你一个亲吻的人。

“请不要为我感到难过，你知道我会永远和你同在，”

嘈杂声越来越大，劳伦斯的声音像是被切成了机械而僵硬的字符，已经很难辨别清楚，

“你也知道我爱你，我的亚历克斯，”

“再——”

声音毫无征兆地戛然而止，存储器上的蓝灯也熄灭了，汉密尔顿突然睁大眼睛，像是想在这包裹他的黑暗里寻找什么，可是四周除了冰冷的空气和令人窒息的雨，什么都没有。

约翰·劳伦斯，你这个骗子。

为什么偏偏是你？战争明明已经结束了。

他感到自己掉进一个深不见底的漩涡，那些过往的时光，像是黑白默片的倒带一样地从他的眼前滑过，待他反应过来之前，眼泪已经止不住地往下流了。

他本可以拥有的，他本已经拥有的平静，也随着对方的死而死去了。

而这一次，汉密尔顿任由自己往下掉，好像一直以来支撑着自己的东西终于崩溃了，他不知道自己痛哭了多久，直到他觉得自己再也发不出声音，直到窗外的雨终于像是下得厌倦了。

又不知过了多久，那扇铁门又被推开，这次走进来的是尼古拉斯·菲什。

“长官，”他是来通知自己禁闭令已经解除了，“您没事吧？”

汉密尔顿觉得自己现在的样子或许确实有些吓人，但此时的他已经顾不上那么多了。

“我，”他转过头来，顶着一双发红的眼睛，表情却一脸平静，“我还有太多事要做。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Congratulation Thomas, you almost had him."

托马斯·杰斐逊走出航空港，纽约寒冷的冬季已经让他想念起了温暖的巴黎，或者他在南方卫星的老家那四季如春的蒙特切洛。迎面吹来的冷风让弗吉尼亚人系紧了围巾，早知如此他就不该将他的厚大衣塞进打包行李。

在航空港的全透明走廊尽头，离熙熙攘攘的人群远一点的地方站着一个人，他看起来并不起眼，中等身材，棕色卷发，略显苍白的脸上架着一副深色镶边眼镜。纽约冬日早晨的阳光透过玻璃反射在他的眼镜上，遮住了对方的眼睛。

杰斐逊停下脚步，他摘下墨镜打量面前的人，好像是有些怀疑自己的眼睛，过了一会他才径直朝着对方走过去。

“詹米，”他口中的人抬起头，从眼镜后面露出了那双浅绿色的眼睛，“想不到你亲自来接我，我都有些害怕了。”

“用不着，至少不是现在，”他露出一个笑容，“我只是为了确保你不会最后一刻改变主意溜掉。”

“不要这样，詹米，”杰斐逊将墨镜插进上衣口袋，“我是个说到做到的人。”

“哦，是吗，大概总统先生三个月前给你发任命书的时候也是这么想的吧。”他转过身去，选择无视对方朝他投过来的愤愤的目光，“走吧，在我的耐心用完之前，我会把你扔在国会大楼的。”

“我想回家，詹米，我讨厌这里。”杰斐逊觉得自己逃不过了，于是他开始转变战术。

“这就是你躲着不来工作的理由吗？省省吧，托马斯，你已经答应总统了，而且，”他说到这里的时候皱了皱眉，杰斐逊觉得对方的表情看起来比平时更阴沉了一些，“我也需要一个同盟。”

“同盟？”杰斐逊露出一个惊讶的表情，“还有詹姆斯·麦迪逊自己一个人搞不定的事情吗？”

从他的同伴的眼神来看，杰斐逊不想再继续这个话题，麦迪逊张口想要说些什么，却又改变了主意，“算了，说不定这样还比较有趣。”

在对方来得及发问之前，麦迪逊就发动了汽车，纽约在战后恢复很快，才不到短短一年的时间，就已经看不出任何战争的痕迹，从连接城市与航空港的高速路上空可以看到下方的哈德逊星河和远处曼哈顿岛上林立的高楼，川流不息的车流划出几道明亮的灯带，与五颜六色的全息投影广告交汇到一起，融进刚刚升起朝阳的地平线。

托马斯·杰斐逊怎么也习惯不了这样的光景，大街上的人流比原先翻了好几倍，每个人脸上都挂着天真而呆滞的表情，他难以想象他们的国家已经独立了。

“如果你坚持一个礼拜不旷工的话，我可以考虑周末请你去酒馆喝一杯。”詹姆斯·麦迪逊将车停在国会街上，他摇下车窗，探头看向站在路边的人，一边扶着眼镜一边说。

“你知道你这是精神虐待吧？詹米。”

车里的人无声地笑笑，杰斐逊看着汽车驶离自己的视线，接着转过身，他习惯性地用手里的手杖敲了敲地面，走进面前的大楼。

这座办公大楼其实并不叫国会大厦，他得到这个名字也只是因为这里是北美卫星的联邦政府的临时办公地点。托马斯·杰斐逊走出电梯，他想在赴任之前先去问候一下总统，乔治·华盛顿的办公室在大楼右翼的走廊尽头，接待室的一侧是一大块落地窗，阳光透过玻璃洒进来，为木制地板铺上一层镶着浅金色饰面的地毯，房间里的摆设让人产生一种回到旧世纪的错觉，与窗外的电子大屏产生强烈的对比，杰斐逊举起手杖放在眼前，分开这两幅时光交错的光影画。

过了一会，书架旁边的一扇门打开了，杰斐逊从沙发上站起身，下意识地走上前，阴影遮住了对方的脸，那个人从门后走出来，就好像是从那幅光影画里走出来的人一样。

只是他并不是什么虚幻的画里的人，那个真实的人站在自己面前，一头红色的过肩长发扎在脑后，略显苍白的面色就像纽约早晨的阳光，还夹带着同样属于纽约早晨的凛冽寒气，他穿着黑色的修身短风衣，显得他的本就瘦小的身材更加瘦削，他一手端着一叠文件，几乎占去了他身体的四分之一。

他的蓝眼睛藏在黑色眼镜的镜片后，就这样冷淡地打量了自己一会，就在杰斐逊以为这个小不点是哪里冒出来的秘书或者助理的时候，对方开口了，“杰斐逊先生，”他有些傲慢地微微扬起下巴，露出一个微笑，“我是亚历山大·汉密尔顿，很高兴见到你。”

杰斐逊礼节性地握住对方伸过来的手，“汉密尔顿先生，”他报以一个礼貌的微笑，“我想现在——”

“我代表总统先生向你问好，国务卿，他也让我提醒你半小时后会有内阁会议。”亚历山大·汉密尔顿打断对方的话，杰斐逊皱了皱眉，自己眼前的这个人的自以为是的模样，表现得俨然自己才是这个办公室的主人，并且自说自话地传达起了总统的意思。

“那么我想我们半小时后的内阁会议见了，财务卿。”杰斐逊勉强保持着微笑，他的右手不耐烦地来回旋转着手杖顶端的银扣，而汉密尔顿瞥了他一眼，眼神里写满了什么年代了还带着手杖的鄙夷。

“当然，如果你能准时到的话。”

红发的青年不怀好意地扬起嘴角，一边迈开脚步往前走，而他面前这位拖了三个月才迟迟到纽约上任的国务卿，似乎终于被耗尽了最后一丝耐心，他握住手杖的右手突然收紧，橡木的尾端抬起来，挡住了走路的人，汉密尔顿匆忙地躲开突如其来的障碍物，而手里的文件全洒在了地上。

“哎呀，”杰斐逊看了一眼满地的狼藉，毫不在意眼前的人朝他投过来的凶狠目光，“看来你不该一下子拿这么多东西呢。”

 

“我猜你应该见过亚历山大·汉密尔顿了？”

詹姆斯·麦迪逊端着两杯咖啡走进会议室，手上还提着一个装着烤贝果的纸袋，杰斐逊抬头瞥见对方脸上的表情，开始意识到对方扔下自己的行为真的就是故意的。

“我居然信了你是去买咖啡的。”

“噢，那么你手里拿着的什么？”麦迪逊作势去拿对方手里的咖啡杯，杰斐逊往后一躲，“所以这就是这几个月来你一直对我提起的人？”

“是的，托马斯，而我也知道你根本没听进去，所以我想让你亲自见见他是最直接的。”

“是的，一个目中无人的小鬼罢了，”想起对方蹲在地上捡文件的狼狈样子，杰斐逊就露出一个微笑，“就因为曾经是华盛顿的副官，才得到这个职位，说真的，我以为你要比这更强一些呢，詹米。”

“不要小看他了，托马斯，”麦迪逊摇了摇头，“他不仅仅是华盛顿的副官这么简单，第一任财务卿莫里斯就推荐了他作为自己的继任，起因就是看了对方发表的一篇关于联邦税收和信贷的文章。”

杰斐逊低头看着手里的咖啡杯，杯沿上的星巴克商标让他想念起了那些午后在巴黎岸边咖啡馆里的日子。

“你应该也看过吧？”麦迪逊说着，将手机屏幕放到对方面前，杰斐逊抬起头，比起文章的标题，他的视线反而先落在文章左上角的作者照片上，在那一瞬间，他觉得自己的精神好像恍惚了一下。

“嗯？”而他也马上回过神来，“没有，你也知道我不喜欢社交媒体。”

“你该看看，托马斯，毕竟，你得了解一下你的对手。”

“你就这么肯定我们合不来吗？”

“那就告诉我我错了啊？”麦迪逊收起手机，而对方也似乎没有机会反驳他了，因为这时候有人走进了会议室，这两个人同时转过身，看见了北美联邦卫星的总统，而跟在他身后的另一个人则是他们刚刚的话题主角。

“杰斐逊先生，”乔治·华盛顿走上前来伸出手，“欢迎你的到来。”

杰斐逊握住对方的手，作为少有的能集亲和力和威慑力于一身的人，美利坚总统看起来比几年前更苍老了一些，他的身材高大魁梧，而那颗充满智慧的脑袋上却生出了不少白发，如果说有什么是比战争更加消耗精力的，那么就是试图将那些四分五裂的联邦卫星团结在一起。

“谢谢，总统先生，我也希望自己可以早些时候抽身来赴任。”杰斐逊说着这话的时候，瞥了一眼站在总统身旁的汉密尔顿。

而汉密尔顿毫不示弱地迎上他的目光，“杰斐逊先生，我想我们刚刚已经见过面了，”他盯着对方的眼睛微微眯起来，露出一丝凶险的色彩，“不过还是向你致以正式的问候。”

詹姆斯·麦迪逊站在一旁，看见这两人脸上的表情，开始有些后悔刚才错过了一场好戏。

 

如果说有什么是比战争更加消耗精力的，那么就是试图将那些四分五裂的联邦卫星团结在一起，美利坚总统乔治·华盛顿从未这么深刻地体会到这一点，尤其是当他的两位最重要的内阁成员站在会议室的两边针锋相对的时候，在他们的上方还贴着“团结一心”的战时宣传海报，现在那团明晃晃的亮红色看起来却无比刺眼。

“我必须说，财务卿先生，你确定现在提出税收法案是聪明的做法吗？在一场刚刚由税收引发的战争结束的时候？”

杰斐逊的目光落在会议桌上方投出来的演示文稿上，蓝白色的背景上写着密密麻麻的字，让人根本没法看清，好像是写下这些的人根本没有考虑过别人是不是看得懂，而在这些文字的后面，这个提案的作者正一脸傲慢地站在那里，双手交叉放在胸前，手指却不耐烦地敲打着手臂。

“税收只是引发战争的其中一个原因而已，杰斐逊先生。而且严格来说引发战争的不是税收，而是过分的税收。”

“州卫星政府不会愿意去为别人的债务埋单的。”

“这不是愿不愿意的问题，先生，战争的费用需要有人来付。”

“看看这个外来的移民在这里谈论战争的费用——中央银行，强制征税，这些字眼听起来熟悉吗？这不就是被我们赶出去的那些统治者所做的吗？”

“那你想要知道你口中的那些统治者是怎么被赶出去的吗？国务卿先生，” 汉密尔顿伸手撑住桌面，似乎这样能稍微抑制一下他激动的情绪，“你以为战胜英国人的是我们的枪炮，我们的战舰，我们的士兵吗？不，不是，是信用，是债务，是钱！英国人再也付不起这场战争的账单了，所以他们投降了，”

“现在我们也面临着同样的问题，你却想要通过拒绝支付战争的费用，而让我们的国家失去立足之地吗？”

“战争已经结束了，先生，我们为了民主和自由而战，不是为了创造出一个可以为所欲为、对各个卫星指手画脚的中央政府。”

“那么卫星政府除了为各自的利益而四分五裂又能做得了什么？星际会议的代表们，除了争吵以外，从不做出任何有效的决定，而现在我们的新生国家想要在星际间树立信用和地位的时候，却又要百般阻挠，

“‘民主和自由’，恕我直言，先生，无力的民主只会催生无能的政府，无序的自由只会造成混乱和破坏，睁开你的眼睛吧，启蒙时代的先生，我们是在运行一个现代的国家，而如果这份法案更早存在，那么战争早就可以提前结束了。”

托马斯·杰斐逊没有说话，不知是找不到话语来反驳，还是不愿意再继续这场争执，而汉密尔顿一边咄咄逼人地说着，一边回想起那些糟糕的经历：迟迟做不出决定的星际会议，因为信用点的通货膨胀而拒绝向北美军队贩售货物的商会，甚至因为收不到退休金而叛变的士兵，他想要改变这一切，至少不是在付出这么大的代价之后，让这个国家再回到比以前更糟糕的样子。汉密尔顿就像一把出鞘的利剑，而在很早以前他也已经失去了他的剑鞘。

詹姆斯·麦迪逊坐在那里，在这次会议之前他就看过了汉密尔顿的提案，虽然这比他通常见过的提案要长上好几倍。他们在费城共事过一段时间，他了解对方的作风，也早已做好心理准备。他并不打算全盘推翻汉密尔顿的提案，但他也知道这项提案涉及了太多重要的问题，不会轻易得到国会的通过。而至于托马斯·杰斐逊，出于作为多年挚友的直觉，他肯定对方不论怎样都会选择站在那个与汉密尔顿对立的位置上。

“最后，不要对我说教战争，”汉密尔顿压低了声音，阴沉地说，“你根本就没有参加这场战争。当你在巴黎街头散步的时候，根本就不知道在冻土星球上挨饿的滋味。”

“我猜独立战争的经验对你来说很有帮助吧，汉密尔顿上校。”杰斐逊扯了扯嘴角，一边说一边看向坐在汉密尔顿身后的华盛顿，而前者的脸色看着比先前更苍白了一些。

“是汉密尔顿少将，国务卿先生，”汉密尔顿一字一顿地说，他硬生生地吞下对方话语中的影射和侮辱，“以及，我不否认，至少让我明白建立一个国家不是通过什么宣言，治理一个国家也是，”而过了一会，他能说会道的本能似乎又占了上风，“所以，如果你想要留在你的蒙特切洛庄园，目光狭隘地只顾及州卫星政府的利益，那么请便，但你现在身为国务卿，就请拿出点骨气来吧。”

托马斯·杰斐逊绕过会议桌，他一手握住手杖一边走过去，而他面前那个瘦小的红发青年，仿佛示威似的扬起下巴，“那就祝你的提案能在国会上投票通过了，毕竟，”他伸出手杖指了指对方，“它看起来很容易散架啊。”

话音刚落，汉密尔顿差一点就要冲上前去，而华盛顿及时拦住了他，“今天就到这里吧，明天继续。”美利坚总统说这话的时候看了对方一眼，一边将他拉到一旁。“辛苦了，先生们。”

“恭喜你，托马斯，你差点就要说赢他了。”

走出会议室的时候，詹姆斯·麦迪逊收起手里的笔记本，走到同行人的身旁。

“得了吧，詹米，我为什么要费这么大劲和他争论呢？国会不会通过他的提案的。”

“这就得问你自己了，以及，我差点就要以为你找不着问题的重点了。”

“你以为我是谁？我只是把最好的留在最后罢了。”

杰斐逊说完侧过头，他看到华盛顿和汉密尔顿还留在会议室里，年长的人似乎在对年轻人说什么，后者收起了桌子上的文件抱在怀里，不管怎么看这些文件对那个小不点来说都太多了，华盛顿想要伸手去帮他一把，后者却后退一步躲开了。

“托马斯？”

麦迪逊往前走了几步，他转过身叫住对方，杰斐逊走上去加入他的同伴，一边将围巾随意地裹在脖子上，“我觉得我需要喝一杯。”他这么说道。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Consider this as a compliment, Thomas Jefferson."

亚历山大·汉密尔顿揉了揉被电子屏幕光源刺痛的眼睛，他伸手抓过一旁的咖啡杯，他今天的第五杯浓缩咖啡也见底了，他从办公桌前站起身，朝茶水间走去。

周末深夜的办公楼里空无一人，漆黑一片的茶水间里只有贩售机和窗外射进来的零星灯光，在等咖啡机运作的间隙，汉密尔顿翻看着手机邮件，他似乎从不愿意让自己停下来，而这一次他必须说服国会通过自己的法案，当然，在汉密尔顿最理想的设想里，这是最好的也是唯一的解决方案，他最大的烦恼就是用他过人的头脑去让那些平庸甚至是愚蠢的对象也相信这一点。

他试图和詹姆斯·麦迪逊交流，但是后者没有回复他的邮件，在他们短暂的费城期间的合作过程中，汉密尔顿至少是认可对方的，只是这个民主党人不经常发表观点，在国会上也不轻易表态，他的为人就如同他的论文一样深不可测，在平淡和不起眼的表面下总是隐藏着不可捉摸的东西。

至于托马斯·杰斐逊，汉密尔顿想到这个名字就一阵反胃，他找不到任何与这个人沟通的可能性，而这个人却又偏偏在最重要的那个位置上。他拥有着所有如何打败敌人的战术和方法，而当那个敌人毫无礼仪，冒冒失失地闯入你的领域的时候，他只想用最原始野蛮的方法对付对方——抄起一把斧子砍下去。

财务卿有些烦躁地滑着屏幕，而在茫茫海量的邮件里，汉密尔顿又看到了那封几天前收到的邀请，他皱起眉头，想起了今天会议结束后乔治·华盛顿在会议室里对自己说的话，周末玛莎会在我们乡下的别墅开一个野餐会，有时间的话就来吧。

汉密尔顿痛恨对方时不时向自己表现出来的关心与照顾，自从劳伦斯战死之后更是如此。

你也需要休息一下，亚历山大。

他不想，或者是不想让别人以为自己与对方有任何工作之外的私人关系，他需要的并不是这些。

汉密尔顿刚想要点下拒绝，接着他似乎又改了主意，他犹豫了一下，过了一会他收起了手机，拿起了重新装满的咖啡杯。

 

这栋位于华尔街的二层楼独栋公寓不与任何其他建筑相邻，在这片钢铁森林里显得有些不太起眼，但这座白色的房子从外表上看起来却很温馨，它的两边被高大的银杏树所环绕，精致而小巧的门廊下总是挂着新鲜的花环，门口的橙色灯光照着一侧的金属楼梯，在背对着大街的房子二层有一个半开放的露台，正对着百老汇东大道，不远处的圣母教堂和国王学院的校舍，将西百老汇和时代广场的喧嚣隔离在安静的校园另一端，十几年前汉密尔顿第一次踩着化掉积雪的草坪的时候，从未想过会有一天回到这里。

汉密尔顿推开门，房间的智能系统识别出了他的信号，打开了照明和暖气，距离他上一次回家早已是一个多月以前的事，而如果不是因为在他去参加玛莎·华盛顿的野餐会之前，需要重新梳洗和换装一下，汉密尔顿也不会回来。冰冷的空气沉淀在灰白冷色调的空间里，让这个地方看起来和墓室没什么两样，这里的家具和摆设，依然单调地和他刚搬进来时没有任何变化。几年前他买下这里的时候，想着自己终于可以有一个落脚点了，而如今他发现，这里确实也只是一个落脚点而已。

汉密尔顿将手里的文件扔在沙发上，他一边脱掉外套一边走向卧室，在他经过厨房的时候，不知是多久之前遗留在水池里的咖啡杯还摆在那里，他漫不经心地走了过去，随手提起几个杯子塞进了洗碗柜。

天已经快亮了，一丝微弱的晨光透过露台的落地窗洒进来，稍许为这个冰冷的地窖增添了一些暖意，汉密尔顿决定先去洗个澡，睡上几小时，在他打开衣柜的时候，瞥见了挂在最角落里的那件军礼服，它看起来整齐、僵硬，一尘不染，他只在自己刚刚加入军队，和最后退役的授勋仪式上穿过它，那天的阳光照着被刻在大理石上的那个名字，刺得他睁不开眼睛。

他下意识地伸出手去抚平制服的衣襟，他摸到了一张宝丽来的照片，照片上的人有些褪色了，但那股不知天高地厚的气息依然鲜活地好像随时能跃出纸面。

这一杯敬自由，空气里弥漫着酒精和甜腻的味道，这一杯敬理想，嘈杂的欢闹声与音乐夹杂在一起，盖过了周围人的说话声，这一杯敬我们，接着是身体靠近的温度和带着酒味的亲吻。

汉密尔顿突然感到一阵头昏眼花，他朝后退了几步，背靠在墙壁上，他有些狼狈地打开电视，让高分贝的音量慢慢盖过他脑海里的那些噪声，也驱散了那些时不时回到他生活里的幽灵。

 

位于纽约十几公里外的普林斯顿，是一座四季如春的人造卫星，华盛顿夫妇的别墅坐落在一个苹果树的庄园里，是一座都铎风格的三层楼建筑，白色的房子沐浴在阳光里，像是被镀了一层淡淡的金黄色，汉密尔顿穿过花园，在他脚边是大大小小的盆栽，而抬起头也可以看到二楼的窗台上，房子主人精心布置的莺尾花和紫罗兰，汉密尔顿觉得自己晃了晃神，像是又回到了还在军队里在这儿休假时的场景。他走上台阶，按下了门铃。

过了一会门打开了，站在门口的是一位穿着朴素的女性，她穿着一条淡黄色的连衣裙，上身套着一件淡绿色的针织线衫外套，外套上别着一朵铃兰花，除了脸上的皱纹和泛白的头发，从她身上基本看不出岁月的痕迹，而当她露出笑容的时候，这仅有的一点痕迹也几乎全部消失了。

“您好，华盛顿太太，”汉密尔顿行了个礼，“这是一点心意。”他拿出手里抱着的红酒瓶，而后者报以一个温和的微笑，张开双臂将对方抱在怀里，“欢迎回家，亚历山大，你不用带着礼物回家的，孩子。”

汉密尔顿觉得自己脸上泛起一点红晕，好像自己在对方面前怎么也隐藏不住内心最柔软的那一部分，“乔治一定给你安排了太多工作，让你忙得不可开交吧，”他跟随着房子的女主人走进屋子，房间的布置和装饰还是他记忆里的样子，这也让他想起来，自从战争结束后他就没有再回到这里过，“我让他邀请了你好几次，你都没有时间。”

汉密尔顿有些心虚地低下头，躲避对方的视线，而玛莎·华盛顿伸手抚摸他的脸颊和头发，就像一个普通的母亲会做的那样抱怨道，“你看你都瘦了，”她皱了皱眉，“如果你觉得受不了乔治了就告诉我，你知道我会一直站在你这边。”

这个看上去瘦小的女人的话语却有着不可反驳的力量，汉密尔顿笑着答应了，而接着他为了不再继续这个话题，就随口问了一句，“华盛顿先生在哪里？”

“他就快回来了，来，你快坐下，想喝点什么？”

“不，夫人，不用——”

“嗯，我来猜猜，是奶油白兰地吗？你一直都喜欢喝这个。”

而这一次汉密尔顿决定放弃和对方争论了，少有地他成为了哑口无言的那一个，“是的，谢谢，夫人。”

他将外套挂在衣架上，一边走进客厅，他看到有人正背对着自己坐在沙发上，上午的阳光照进客厅，刚好反射在那人的灰金色头发上，而在室内的光线下，那层金色就不那么明显了，看起来只是普通的灰色，汉密尔顿总觉得自己在哪见过这样的发色。

而这时候那个人从沙发上站了起来，他转过身，很快就给出了这个问题的答案。

“上午好，汉密尔顿先生。”

托马斯·杰斐逊穿着一件和他瞳色相称的深红色暗纹的衬衫，他的金发和灰瞳在阳光下闪闪发亮，汉密尔顿觉得自己被这股该死的光彩耀人的气息刺到了，他有些不自在地移开视线，“上午好，杰斐逊先生。”一边冷淡地回答。

“你好像看到我有些惊讶？”

“正相反，”汉密尔顿径直走向对面的沙发，他整理着衣领和袖口，无视对方落在自己身上的眼神。“我总有一种会被什么扫了好天气的兴的预感，”

“我觉得我还是来一杯不加冰的威士忌吧，夫人。”在坐下之前，汉密尔顿转身朝着还在厨房里的玛莎·华盛顿这么说道。

“啊哈，不再装妈妈的乖宝宝了吗？”

“因为威士忌是治疗坏心情的良药，”汉密尔顿双手叉在胸前，他有些傲慢地抬起腿架在另一条腿上，一边靠着沙发椅背，“尤其是这样的坏心情正坐在你面前的时候。”

“看来你真该多出去走走，一个人待久了是会心情变差啦。”

“你到底来这里做什么？国务卿先生，难道你没有工作要做吗？”

汉密尔顿觉得这杯苏格兰威士忌特别呛口，就像他此刻说出口的话一样。

“你确定要在这么好的周末谈论工作吗？说到这个，总统先生在邀请我的时候，说是希望我们可以放下成见，好好合作。”

他看着眼前的人，他曾经想不明白为什么乔治·华盛顿任命他作为国务卿的理由，“是吗？他这么说吗？”而听到对方的话，汉密尔顿似乎想明白了什么，“真有意思，我还希望可以现在就废除奴隶制度。”这确实是他所认识的乔治·华盛顿会做的事情，他也开始为自己做出应邀前来这个错误的决定感到后悔，汉密尔顿决定喝完这杯酒就走人，他没有时间可以浪费。

“我想你至少会听他的话，做爸爸的好孩子的吧？”

汉密尔顿愣了一下，他看到对方从沙发上站起来，同时向自己伸出手，做出要握手的样子，而过了一会，汉密尔顿也站起身，他作势要去握住对方的手，一边将另一只手里的酒杯的酒，冲着对方的脸泼了上去。

透过挂在眼睛上的液体，托马斯·杰斐逊看到对方脸上露出一个笑容，“你说得对，杰斐逊先生，” 他甚至都不试图为自己的失礼行为做出任何解释，“天气这么好的周末确实不该只谈论工作。”

“你搞什么鬼？汉密尔顿，”杰斐逊像是终于沉不住气了，他抬高了嗓门，“这件衬衫很贵的。”

“放心，这威士忌也不便宜，”汉密尔顿这么回答他，“而且你还可以用你的百元大钞去擦啊，国务卿先生。”

“相比之下我更想把它们甩在地上好让你跪下去捡，看你立项苛捐杂税的样子，看着就像是会这么做的人。”

“收税怎么了？国务卿先生，敢情也没有动你口袋里的一个子吧？如果我没记错的话，你们南方庄园里卖命工作的奴隶既没有工资也不交税啊？”

“和在某个位子上想要占尽好处的人不一样，我反对的立场不仅仅是代表我自己。”

“那代表谁？一边反对联邦政府，鼓吹自由民主，一边用鞭子抽打奴隶的南方奴隶主吗？”

“那也比落入某个君主制的走狗手里来的好，看他说着一口流利的法语，穿衣打扮模仿贵族派头的样子，下一秒就迫不及待地要将王冠戴到自己头上了。”

“说到这个，在巴黎花天酒地了这么久也没见你法语有多少进步吧，先生，你这是外交呢还是逃避打仗呢？”汉密尔顿扬起下巴，他双手抱胸，挺直后背，稍矮一点的他在气势上却压过了一筹，“不过这不就是典型的托马斯·杰斐逊吗？总是避开重点，犹豫不决，从不做出任何关乎利害的决定，总统先生之所以找你回来做国务卿，就是因为你虽然没有胆量，好歹也算是比较圆滑，就好像是这个蛋壳一样脆弱的政府的黏合剂一样嘛，”汉密尔顿说着这话的时候朝前踏了一步，杰斐逊竟然下意识地后退一步，而他也看到对方笑得更不怀好意了，“这也算不错的评价了吧？托马斯·杰斐逊。”

托马斯·杰斐逊一时间被说得哑口无言，当他刚刚后撤一步，试图重新审视他的对手的时候，汉密尔顿就已经找准了他的弱点发出致命的一击，好像对方随时随地做好着迎击敌人的准备。

 

中午的阳光刚刚好，暖洋洋地洒在开满鲜花的院子里，这本该是一个美好的周末，哪怕只有一刻也好，可以逃离纽约寒冷的冬天，但是汉密尔顿从来就不习惯这样的乡村生活，对于担任财政部长的汉密尔顿来说，当他在被追随者簇拥着的同时，却也不再有人让自己可以敞开心扉，而纽约这座拥挤而疏离的城市，就像是为他这样的人提供了完美的庇护所。

花园里的午餐很丰盛，纽约最高级的餐厅都比不上华盛顿夫人的手艺，而汉密尔顿当然也不想用争论来毁掉这顿精心准备的午餐，托马斯·杰斐逊在这点上少有的和他持有相同的立场，除了一些无关痛痒的，诸如对芝士通心粉的配方之类的对话，他们没有再发起任何建设性的话题，没有再无时无刻不想着怎么用自己的观点来掐死对方，这让乔治·华盛顿惊讶地甚至以为自己的努力有成效了。

 

午餐和饭后酒结束后，乔治·华盛顿从客厅走出来，他看到玛莎正在门口和汉密尔顿说话，她一边微笑着，一边将手里的围巾塞进对方手里，他和玛莎没有自己的孩子，而后者几乎就把这个年轻人当作亲生儿子一样对待，他看着汉密尔顿露出难得轻松的表情，也只有在他母亲面前他才能放松下来，而自己却是一个不称职的父亲，或者从来就不是一个父亲的角色。

“亚历山大，”等到玛莎·华盛顿转身离开后，华盛顿走过去叫住对方，汉密尔顿抬头看了他一眼，然后低下头去，沉默地打好围巾，四周的空气好像是结了冰渣的水蒸气，让人吸上一口就难以忍受，“谢谢你今天的邀请，先生。”最后，汉密尔顿干巴巴地开口说道。

“我以为，”华盛顿的声音听起来比平时要温和一些，“我以为让你们有些工作以外的接触是会有好处的，”

听到这些的话的汉密尔顿，几乎是情不自禁地笑出了声。

“你总不能在一个充满敌人的环境里生存，”看到对方这么反应的华盛顿接着说下去，“这里不再是像当年那样的战场了。”

“不，现在还是，”汉密尔顿抬起头，近乎固执地正视对方的目光，而华盛顿太熟悉这个挑战的眼神，“我在这里有很多敌人，也有很多盟友，而我以为，”他有些不由自主地捏紧手指，“我本以为今天可以有机会，”他抿了抿嘴唇，停顿了一下，最终还是摇了摇头，“不，没什么，我告辞了，先生，星期一再见。”

汉密尔顿走下台阶，普林斯顿午后温暖的阳光洒在他有些苍白的脸上，被毛绒围巾围着的身体却还是泛起一股寒意。生活在这个四季如春的地方的人，可能都无法想象世界上寒冷的角落里那终年不化的冰雪。汉密尔顿转过身去，看着站在门口的那个人。

“请代我向夫人问好。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anything on my face? Mr. Secretary?"

“托马斯，”

托马斯·杰斐逊抬起头，发现说话人正看着手机，并且一手若无其事地推了推眼镜，“看起来社交网络上出现了很多攻击你的文章？”

“我以为这已经不是什么新闻了，詹米。”

“或许不是，不过这次还挺有娱乐性的，而且都出自同一个作者，”

“哦。”

“‘纽约时报记者’。”

“听起来真像是我们认识的某个人呢。”

“我不得不说，”麦迪逊把目光从手机上移开，“他在冷嘲热讽你这一点上很有天赋，我猜你们在华盛顿家的午餐会相处得挺愉快的？”

“他爱怎么说都他的自由，我可没心情奉陪。”

“他还真是不知疲倦。”麦迪逊看着整个版面的同一个作者的文章。

“真可惜这样一点也没让他在内阁会议上说话变少一点，如果可以，我倒是不介意他在外面怎么开火。”

“你觉得他发的那些文章对你毫无影响吗？托马斯。”

“攻击我的人那么多，我总不能一个个向他们问好吧。”杰斐逊耸耸肩。

“因为那些人不是亚历山大·汉密尔顿，”麦迪逊走过来，举着手机给对方看，“普布利乌斯，你也知道这个名字吧？

“汉密尔顿用这个名字在报纸和网站上发表了很多关于这次他的国债提案的文章，你看，影响力是双向的，在你的公信力下降的同时，别人就会更容易接受他的观点了，”

麦迪逊将手机塞进对方手里，而在杰斐逊盯着手机屏幕皱眉的时候，他走到门口，拿起衣架上的外套，“今天晚上我不去参加慈善酒会了，在普林斯顿有一场演讲。”詹姆斯·麦迪逊穿上外套，而他说话的对象依然没有将视线离开手机，“没有我在的时候，可别输了哦，托马斯。”他围好围巾，少有地露出一个笑容。

“我什么时候需要你来操心了？詹米。”杰斐逊终于抬起头，他将手里的手机扔还给对方。

“嗯，截至到上一次，”麦迪逊煞有其事地点了点头，“可以说是每一次吧。”

 

从帝国大厦的观景平台望出去，曼哈顿岛的高楼大厦在浅蓝色的夜空下宛如星辰的海洋，中央车站此刻正好是最繁忙的时间，以这个巴洛克式建筑为中心而向四面八方延伸出去的轨道，好像从同一个方向射出来的流星。

托马斯·杰斐逊站在落地窗前，宴会厅里镗亮的灯光让这里看起来和外面是两个截然不同的世界，他身旁站着纽约州的大法官和战争部长，他们在谈论最近在布列塔尼星系不稳定的局势，总统惯例不出席这样的活动，杰斐逊有些心不在焉地时不时加入谈话，一边喝着手中的香槟，舞池中央的是将军和部长太太们和漂亮的小姐们，晚礼服和长裙摆上的亮片反射在交错的杯盏上，令杰斐逊稍稍眯起了眼睛。

“您是怎么看的呢？国务卿先生，我知道您在巴黎待过一段时间。”

杰斐逊觉得有人在对自己说话，他刚想着转过头，这时候乐队开始演奏一首新的曲子，而人群的气氛也跟着活跃了起来，好像有一个变调音符打破了这场一沉不变又有些无聊的表演。

于是杰斐逊禁不住将自己的目光多停留了一会，而他很快就后悔了这个决定，他看到有一个人从包围着他的人群中走了出来，宴会厅的灯光好像聚光灯一样地照亮他，让他那精心打理的红色卷发上，扑着的亮粉看起来仿佛钻石一般，深蓝色的天鹅绒短礼服，勾出他瘦削却挺拔的身材，一条象牙色的领巾裹住他的脖子，刚好盖住他胸前若隐若现的金色怀表。

亚历山大·汉密尔顿，总是试图成为人群中的焦点，总是认为自己是房间里最聪明的人。

托马斯·杰斐逊看着对方与人谈笑风生，亲吻女士们的手背，甚至绅士地挽起夫人们的手臂、牵起小姐们的手作为邀舞。而越是盯着这样光彩耀人的外表，他就越是想要看穿他的对立者那傲慢自大的灵魂，究竟藏着怎样卑鄙和不可告人的肮脏内幕。

不知过去了多久，杰斐逊手里的杯子空了，他转向端着盘子的侍者，抬头就看到有人端着酒杯朝这个方向走过来。

汉密尔顿的蓝眼睛比平时更深了一些，好像那永不停歇的烈火此刻看起来不那么灼眼了，相比着像是在隐藏着些什么，而他本来苍白的肤色，不知是否在酒精的作用下，此时有些微微泛红，和他的发色更加相衬了。

“大法官阁下，部长先生，国务卿先生，”他举起酒杯，向着站在他眼前的几位比他年长好几岁的人微笑着示意，“敬这个美好的夜晚。”

而只有杰斐逊没有举杯，他的视线依然停留在对方身上。

“嗯？你看起来有些紧张啊，杰斐逊先生，”汉密尔顿保持着微笑，“我认为你应该享受这个美妙的夜晚，至少只是现在。”

“是吗？我只是觉得，指不定有些人就会破坏这样美妙的夜晚呢，”杰斐逊转向站在他身边的另两位政府官员，“你们可要小心啊，先生，如果和财务卿意见相左，他可不知道会做出什么样的事情来呢。”

“你真是言过了，杰斐逊先生，而且，”汉密尔顿笑了两声，接着他往前凑近了一些，而杰斐逊差一点就要后退了，“这是一场舞会，我们当然要享受美酒了，不是吗？”他举起酒杯放到嘴边，微微仰起头，慢慢地将杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

“先生们。”

亚历山大·汉密尔顿欠身行礼，转身离开了这场小小的谈话，而托马斯·杰斐逊还站在原地，不知道此刻自己脑中的哪一部分占据的更多一些，是与身旁人的谈话，还是刚才汉密尔顿仰起头喝酒的时候那起伏的姣好的颈部线条。

 

杰斐逊觉得自己还能闻到威士忌的味道，他也记不清自己喝了多少，他背靠在沙发上，感到整个房间在天旋地转，而突然地，他觉得有什么东西压上了自己，对方身上浓烈的酒精味，让他知道了那股威士忌空气的来源，而那股辛辣而刺激的气味还伴随着一阵戏谑的笑声，而对方一边笑，一边拽过自己的领带，杰斐逊定了定神，他的视野这才变得清晰起来，亚历山大·汉密尔顿坐在他的大腿上，那头红发现在披散着搭在肩上，脖子上仍然挂着那条看起来价格不菲的象牙色丝巾，不仅如此，这还不是最糟的，他身上只挂着那条象牙色丝巾。

托马斯·杰斐逊不由地吞咽了一下口水。

“嗯？怎么这么安静啊？国务卿。”汉密尔顿挑了挑眉毛，他凑近了些，散开的红色发丝有几根撩过对方的脸颊，张合的嘴唇和吐出的气息擦过对方的颤抖的皮肤，“这和你刚才的表现可不太一样啊。”他伸出手摸着对方的胸口，杰斐逊不知道自己的衬衣什么时候被解开的，而汉密尔顿的手慢慢往下移，他竟然一点也动不了。

“哎呀，”对方的动作停下来，杰斐逊觉得不太妙，还没等他反应过来，汉密尔顿就加重了手上的力道，一边扬起嘴角，双眼射出挑衅的神采，像是在每一场争辩中赢得上风的时候一样，“还是你的身体比较诚实呢。”

眼前的人的蓝紫色眼睛好像有一股魔力，仿佛要将人吸进去，杰斐逊伸出手去搂住对方，就和他想象中的一样，他感到自己的身体又颤了一下。

“怎么？难道还要我教你吗？‘启蒙时代’先生？”

他刚刚说什么？

杰斐逊张开嘴，却发不出声音，而这个时候，汉密尔顿像只灵活的猫咪，从他身上滑了下去，跪在他两腿之间，对方的红发滑落下来，露出光滑而裸露的后背，杰斐逊感到自己浑身发热，紧接着汉密尔顿就张开嘴，叼住他的裤链往下拉开。原始的本能和火热的欲望在此刻都不再有任何遮掩的余地了。

汉密尔顿露出一个狡黠的微笑，他伸出舌头，隔着那层薄而透的布料舔了上去。

“欢迎来到现代，托马斯·杰斐逊。”

托马斯·杰斐逊睁开眼睛，太阳光刺着他的眼睛，让他宿醉的脑袋感觉更加痛了，这让他不得不继续躺在沙发上，保持着这个不太舒服的姿势，他抬起一条手臂挡住刺眼的阳光，他不知道是哪一种情况比较糟糕，是自己做了一个春梦结果醒来的时候勃起了，还是这个春梦的主角是亚历山大·汉密尔顿。

过了一会，他伸手摸出了沙发底下的手机，看着上面的时间和未接电话，觉得大概还有比这两种情况更糟糕的事情等着他。

 

“请问我脸上有什么东西吗？国务卿。”汉密尔顿像是终于忍受不了对方时不时落在自己身上的视线，他重重地将手里的文件往桌上一摔。

“‘自作聪明’，‘傲慢无礼’，‘目中无人’，”杰斐逊打量了一下对方的脸，那双同昨晚如出一辙的蓝紫色眼睛被挡在镜片后面，“不，没什么新闻，还是老样子。”他笑了笑。

“那就请集中注意力，把拜您的迟到所赐而浪费的一个小时补回来。”汉密尔顿推了推眼镜，“这里可不是巴黎，先生。”

“真有趣，从未去过巴黎的人在这里谈论巴黎，这说话风格好像网络上凭空捏造事实写文章攻击别人的人一样啊。”

“你说得对，国务卿先生，只有做过的事情才会留下证据，你不用亲自在那里，”汉密尔顿回以一个笑容，“你也可以试试。”

“小心你自己许下的愿望，汉密尔顿，”杰斐逊双手交叉在胸前，他似乎看不够对方永远试图据理力争的模样，“而且就我所知，你本来也可以有机会去巴黎的。”

“你说什么？”汉密尔顿愣了一下，他虽然头脑转得飞快，却也从未想到对方会说出这样的话来。

“没什么，只是我们共同的那位好友前两天给我打电话，想问我亚历山大·汉密尔顿现在怎么样了，说他很希望能有时间回美国来，也欢迎你去巴黎，你看，如果不是你没有回复他的邮件和短讯，我本来也不会知道这件事情嘛。”

杰斐逊稍微停顿了一下，而有些意外地，这次亚历山大·汉密尔顿，他的这个伶牙俐齿的对手并没有立刻反驳，这就好像是在一小团火焰上浇了一勺伏特加，助长了他变本加厉的气焰，“所以，你尽管说我道德败坏，不务正业，推诿虚蛇，”国务卿上前一步，居高临下地看着对方，而汉密尔顿一言不发地瞪大双眼，他绷紧的身体像是被钉在原地，“至少我不是个忘恩负义的混蛋啊，不是吗？”

如果说有什么是比那双蓝紫色眼睛更迷人的，那么当然就是亚历山大·汉密尔顿哑口无言的样子了，这样的画面，托马斯·杰斐逊可以欣赏一整天。

“拉法耶特的事情和你无关，”过了一会，汉密尔顿才开口，他下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，“而早在他认识你之前，他就是我的朋友了。”

“这就是亚历山大·汉密尔顿对待朋友的方式吗？”杰斐逊忍不住笑出了声，“我替你的朋友感到可怜，我也很高兴自己不会是其中的一个。”

“绝不！”汉密尔顿激动甚至有些失态地喊出声，他的双手紧紧地捏成拳头，双眼仿佛要射出火焰，好像一门蓄势待发的大炮，“我们绝不，可能，成为朋友。”此时他的语气稍许平静了一些，他的眼睛死死地盯住对方，一字一顿地说道，“托马斯·杰斐逊。”

托马斯·杰斐逊有些不由自主地扬起嘴角，他觉得自己被激起了一点兴趣，他甚至想要更加逼迫对方，看看那个小不点能做出怎样的反应。

“先生们，”这阵尴尬的沉默没有持续多久，这两人转过头，看到乔治·华盛顿站在门口，而他的表情看起来似乎是已经站在那里一段时间了，“今天就散会吧？”

汉密尔顿恶狠狠地瞪了杰斐逊一眼，他低头收起桌子上的书和文件，转身就朝会议室的门口走，“亚历山大，”他听到华盛顿在叫他，有些不情不愿地停下来，“先生？”

“我有话和你说。”

华盛顿一边说一边抬手示意对方跟他走，汉密尔顿捏紧手指，气鼓鼓地跟在对方身后走进一旁的办公室，美国总统关上门，看到对方的肩膀还在抖。

“你冷静下来了吗？年轻人。”华盛顿看着站在书桌对面的人，他松了松脖子上的领巾，办公室的暖气开得有些太热了，“你和杰斐逊到底是怎么回事？”

汉密尔顿低着头，盯着自己皮鞋上的一点灰尘，他憋着一肚子的火气，开口却冷冰冰地说，“很抱歉，先生，和野蛮的弗吉尼亚人没法用理智和文明的方式交流。”

“说话注意点，小子，我也是弗吉尼亚人。”华盛顿看到对方移开视线，他甚至有些怀疑对方是故意这么说的。“现在国会的舆论对你很不利，亚历山大。”

汉密尔顿听到这话撇了撇嘴，“我们的国会是被南方人牵着鼻子走了吗？”

“你需要投票。”

“不，我们需要这个方案。”

“那你必须说服更多人。”

“詹姆斯·麦迪逊不回复我的邮件，也不和我说话，我根本无从下手。”

“你不能靠争论去赢下一场战斗，你得找出一个妥协和折中的方法。”

“他们只是讨厌我和我的计划！”

“不管怎样，你必须说服他们。”华盛顿拍了拍对方的肩膀，这时候他注意到对方充满血丝的眼睛，美国总统皱了皱眉，“去睡会觉吧，亚历克斯，只有活着才能继续战斗吧？”

“不，先生，我还有很多事情——”

“这是命令，半小时后不要让我在办公室看到你。”

汉密尔顿深吸了口气，他像是赌气似的往前跨了一步，将手里的文件一股脑地扔在总统的书桌上，接着他一言不发地转身就走。

“站住，”华盛顿头也不抬地叫住对方，“把你的工作手机和笔记本留下。”

美国总统很清楚，如果不这么做，不出一小时，财务卿可以把星巴克变成自己的第二个办公室。

汉密尔顿愤愤地走回来，将手机和电脑啪地用力砸在那一堆文件的正中间，像是一种示威和抗议。

“我会让你的助理把这些放在你办公室里的，”华盛顿这一次抬起头，他看到那个瘦小的背影打开门准备走出去。“好好休息吧，孩子。”

“我不是你的孩子。”

亚历山大·汉密尔顿重重地摔上门。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If democracy looks like a group of people swearing on the table and smashing each other to the ground, then I rather pass."

托马斯·杰斐逊走进广场酒店的餐厅，在惯常的那个卡座里找到了麦迪逊，这个弗吉尼亚人穿过拥挤的大堂走了过去，还未等他坐下，麦迪逊就开口了：

“我听说今天发生了一件破天荒的事情，”他说话的时候没有抬头，正在专注地用笔在本子上写着什么，“汉密尔顿居然提前下班了？”

“哦是吗？”杰斐逊漫不经心地抬了抬眉毛，他接过服务生递过来的菜单，“苏格兰威士忌加酸橙，不加冰。”

“是的，有人看到他下午三点钟就从正门走出来，”麦迪逊停下写字的手，他推了推眼镜，抬眼看着对方。“你不知道吗？”

“詹米，拜托，我也有我的工作，盯着我的政治敌人可不是我的主要工作内容。”

“很高兴听到你这么说，托马斯，尤其是在你因为宿醉迟到的时候。”麦迪逊低下头，将手中的笔记本翻过一页。

“这个嘛，”杰斐逊端起酒杯，嘬了一小口，“我承认，我没有借口。”过了一会，服务生送来了一杯浓缩咖啡，杰斐逊瞥到放在他同伴手边的空了的咖啡杯，“我的天，詹米，这是你的第几杯咖啡了？”

“足够让我清醒的数量。”麦迪逊边说边往杯子里扔了两块方糖。

“这么糟糕？”

“还没有糟糕到需要兑威士忌的地步，放心。”

“谢天谢地。”

“不过，”麦迪逊重新放下杯子，里面已经空了一半，“如果再这么下去，或许真的会发展成这样糟糕的地步也说不定。”

杰斐逊很少见到自己的好友露出这样的表情，他皱了皱眉，稍许有些在意地问，“国会上发生了什么？詹米。”

“不太好，”麦迪逊停止写字，他有些烦躁地拧着手中的笔盖，“国会在争论首都的选址问题，唔，或者争论这个词不太恰当，”

“不太恰当？”

“我不会把指着对方的鼻子互相辱骂的行为称为争论的，托马斯，”麦迪逊这么补充，“每次在这种场合，总会让我少有地怀疑起大众的民主制度。”

“詹米，你这话听起来好像一个君主论主义者。”

“你得承认决定权在少数人手上也是有好处的，有时候是，至少在关键的事务上，可以得到高效的结果，”麦迪逊若有所思地看着手里的本子，“唔，精英主义和独裁统治，真是只有一墙之隔呢。”

“可惜，少数人做决定的时代已经过去了，我的朋友，”杰斐逊拿起第二杯威士忌，“呼吸一下这民主的空气吧。”他晃了晃手里的杯子。

“如果民主的空气是站在桌子上叫骂、把人从椅子上揍到地板上，那么我还是算了吧。”麦迪逊将注意力重新回到他手里的本子上，杰斐逊放下酒杯，在座位上微微前倾，

“你在写什么呢？詹米。”

“各州代表的选票，”麦迪逊将本子摊开在对方面前，“看到了吗？虽然目前没有代表拥有超过三分之二的优势，但或许我们可以说服一些人站到我们这边来。”

“说服？我记得你说他们吵得不可开交。”

“和政敌嘛，如果是党派内有话语权的人去说的话，或许我就可以在离家近一点的地方工作了，”接着他整理了一下领子，“或者至少是暖和一点的地方。”

“詹米，”杰斐逊看了一眼本子，再抬头看了看他的好友，“你不是在说——”

“如果能得到纽约州的支持，我们就有了压倒性优势了。”

“你是说得到亚历山大·汉密尔顿的支持，”杰斐逊笑出了声，“詹米，你是累糊涂了吗？”

“他当然不会无条件帮助我们，只是碰巧他也有求于我们。”

“做个交易？”

“政治上的事情，归根结底都是交易嘛，只要他说服纽约州代表给我们投票，我就可以让南方代表支持他的国债法案。”

杰斐逊的目光移到别处，他的脑海里禁不住地浮现出那个红发的瘦小身影，和对方在会议室里失控的样子和颤抖的肩膀，他们争吵过很多次，只有这一次有些不太一样。

“托马斯？”

托马斯·杰斐逊的注意力回到餐桌上，他对面的同伴正以一种奇特的眼神注视着自己，这让他有种不好的预感，

“我相信你可以向他传达这些的吧？”

“什么？”杰斐逊怀疑起自己的耳朵，“不，我认为他还没有走投无路到坐下来和我谈。”

“事实上，他确实有些走投无路了，虽然我认为他更想和我谈，他给我发了邮件。”詹姆斯·麦迪逊举起手机。

杰斐逊看了看手机邮件的内容，转头看着他的好友，“詹米，我应该觉得担心吗？”

“如果我真的离开你，这将是你让我最不会感到怀念的部分，托马斯，”麦迪逊收起手机，毫不客气地说，“我当然可以直接和他谈，但这样你就彻底变成对方眼里的毫无用处的国务卿了。”

“谢谢你这么为我考虑，詹米，但我现在最不需要的就是和汉密尔顿再吵一架。”

“我有一种感觉，你好像在回避和他见面，”麦迪逊侧过头，微微眯起双眼，“今天下午的内阁会议发生了什么？”

“好吧，詹米，我会去的，”杰斐逊不自觉地哆嗦了一下，他换了一个坐姿，“不过，这顿饭得你请，而且，我要点龙虾，我拒绝饿着肚子去面对我的噩梦。”

 

早在独立战争时期，亚历山大·汉密尔顿就证明了自己不是一个善于服从规则的人，过了晚饭时间，汉密尔顿回到了国会大厦，站岗的门卫对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，作为平时受到前者照顾的回报。周末下班后的国会大厦只有零星几个房间亮着灯，关了暖气的大楼里寒意逼人，汉密尔顿裹紧围巾，急促的脚步声在没有铺地毯的大理石大厅里回荡，偶尔会有加班或晚归的人从他身边走过，或是奇怪地看着他，或是礼节性地对他打招呼，汉密尔顿只是随意地点点头，向着与别人相反的方向走上楼梯。

原本拥挤而嘈杂的财政部此时空无一人，汉密尔顿穿过堆积如山的文件，推开自己办公室的门，他走进去的瞬间，扑面而来的冰冷空气让他打了个寒颤，汉密尔顿捏紧手里的杯子，将已经不太热的咖啡灌到嘴里。他的摆在书桌上的手机，时不时地因为接收到新的通知而亮起屏幕，他没有开灯也没有拉开窗帘，这点光源成为这间漆黑的房间里唯一的活动迹象，汉密尔顿站在原地，过了一会他才觉得自己的身体暖和了一些，他径直走过去，坐在了书桌后面，开始清理一下午的未读邮件。

各州的年度预算和支出清单，标记重点。

人造卫星的运营成本，移至待办事项。

布鲁克林大桥的建造蓝图，移至待办事项。

中央车站的修缮计划，暂时延期。

抄送内阁成员的今天下午的国会会议纪要，

汉密尔顿点开那封邮件，他扫了一眼又长又啰嗦的文本内容，皱起眉头，他再熟悉不过这群乌合之众的作风，想象一下：一屋子蠢货隔着桌子互相争吵，放任士兵们在战场上白白牺牲；和一个暴君坐在王座上随心所欲地草菅人命，汉密尔顿无法决定是哪一种状况比较糟糕。而现在，他们就连首都的选址都决定不了。

各个代表都只看重自己所在的州的利益，经过费城兵变的教训，汉密尔顿更加坚持首都和国会必须建在不属于任何州卫星的特别行政区里，最大程度上的避开任何利益冲突。

美国打赢了战争，却还从未真正地成为一个联邦国家，更不要去谈还在南部卫星大行其道的奴隶制度，这些旧制度的残留事物，就好像是顽固地长在一个新生儿身上的肿瘤，在他能够健康地长大成人之前就将他吸食地尸骨不剩。

汉密尔顿有些心烦意乱地关掉这封邮件，就在他想去给咖啡续杯的时候，有一封新的邮件进来了，他心不在焉地瞥了一眼，来自一个匿名的发件人，标题上什么都没写，他觉得有些奇怪，随手一点开，脸色立刻就变了。

“你不是应该回去了吗？”

这时候从门口传来一个声音，汉密尔顿像是受到了惊吓，有些用力甚至是慌张地合上电脑，接着他抬起头，看到托马斯·杰斐逊倚在门口，他没有像平时那样穿着厚重的长大衣，脖子上系着颜色极其不搭调的围巾，而是穿着一件简单的军蓝色短风衣，真丝衬衫的领口没有扣好，露出一小块深色的皮肤，在不算暖和的房间里，他的脸颊看起来却微微泛红，衬托着那双闪着危险光芒的灰色眼睛。

“你不会敲门吗？杰斐逊。”过了一会，汉密尔顿才意识到自己可能盯着对方的样子看得过长了，他皱了皱眉，有些生气地说，“你来这里做什么？”

“有东西忘在办公室里了，正好过来看看是谁在浪费政府大楼的电。”

“那你现在看到了，可以滚了吗？”汉密尔顿毫不客气地反驳。

“你刚刚在看什么？”而杰斐逊非但没有离开，反而走了进来，还随手关上了门。

“你说什么？”

“我一进来你就把电脑关上了，还一脸惊慌的样子，你是在干什么？”

杰斐逊走近了两步，汉密尔顿从对方身上闻到了威士忌的味道，他的眉头皱得更紧了。

“这和你无关吧？”汉密尔顿的声音略显僵硬，他的目光却禁不住落在面前的笔记本上。

而杰斐逊没有理睬他，而是径直朝前走，甚至伸出手去碰他的电脑。

“托马斯·杰斐逊！”汉密尔顿几乎是喊着从椅子上站起来，“请你适可而止！”

“财政部长总是深夜在办公室里逗留，”杰斐逊这次干脆坐在了办公桌上，“还一副神神秘秘的样子，该不会是在做挪用公款，收受贿赂，勾结外国颠覆政府的勾当吧。”

“你真的严重跨线了，托马斯·杰斐逊，请你出去，不然我要报警了。”汉密尔顿双手撑在桌面上，威胁性地往前倾着身子，恶狠狠地瞪着眼前的人。

“请便，既然你这么清白的话，应该也不用担心别人看到自己电脑里都有些什么东西吧？”

汉密尔顿愣了一下，竟然一时间没有接上话，这让杰斐逊笑了出来，“怎么，难道还真被我说中了？”他挑衅似的伸手拍了拍对方的脸，“还真是没想到呢。”

他对汉密尔顿究竟在做什么根本毫无兴趣，他只是想看对方出丑。

汉密尔顿抓起放在一旁的咖啡杯，抬手就往对方脸上抡过去，但这次杰斐逊学聪明了，他抓住对方的手腕，用力往前一拽，汉密尔顿失去平衡扑倒在桌面上，膝盖还撞到了书桌边缘，咖啡杯从他手里飞出去摔碎在地上。

“杰斐逊，你他妈的干什——”

汉密尔顿忍无可忍地骂出声，一边想用双手支撑起身体，却感到有什么东西朝他压过来，他有些艰难地转过头，有些难以相信自己用余光瞥到的景象，托马斯·杰斐逊这个混蛋居然压在了自己身上！

“你也太不要脸了吧？！托马斯·杰斐逊！”汉密尔顿简直无法想象自己正以这样一种耻辱的姿势被他的敌人压制着，他试图挣扎着掀翻对方，却被死死地按在原地。

“哦，看起来财务卿的胳膊没有嘴巴这么厉害呢，”杰斐逊的声音从他头顶上传来，“你就是靠这弱不禁风的身板和英国人打仗的吗？”

“某个夹着尾巴逃到巴黎去的人有资格说这种话吗？”

因为被他脸朝下按着，对方的声音听起来有些闷，但还是很刺耳，杰斐逊倾下身去，凑到对方耳边，“骂起人来脑子倒是转得很快嘛，真是缺乏教养。看来得有人教教你什么叫规矩。”

“哈！上班迟到的国务卿在这里和我谈规矩吗？”汉密尔顿嗤笑一声，却没听到对方立刻反驳，他还觉得有些奇怪，紧接着就发现对方竟然伸手摸上他的腰，隔着布料的触感让他感到一阵反胃，他刚想喊出声，就感到自己的衣服被撩起来，然后是哗地一声皮带被扯掉的声音。

“我是说，教训你这样的野蛮小子，”杰斐逊一边将扯下来的皮带捏在手里，一边一把将对方的裤子扯下来，“就要像我惩罚家里的奴隶一样嘛。”

话音刚落，汉密尔顿就感到自己屁股上被挨了一皮带，不知是因为过于震惊，还是事态的发展超出他的理解范围，他竟然一下子发不出声音，等他回过神来，他已经挨了好几下了。

“你他妈的以为自己在干什——”

他还未说完，就又被抽了一下，让他的后半句被咽了回去，还因此咬到了舌头。

“你，你给我停下！”他用手肘撑在桌面上支起身体，杰斐逊一把按住他的肩膀将他摁回去，汉密尔顿感到自己的锁骨和下巴被狠狠地磕了一下，“放开我！你这个操他妈的天杀的南方乡巴佬！”

“是还没学乖吗？看来必须加罚。”杰斐逊腾出一只手来按住对方的肩膀，抬起一边的膝盖搁在桌子边沿，几乎是侧身贴在了对方的身体上。

“放开我！不然我喊人了！”

他按住的人不安分地在他手里挣扎，杰斐逊咂舌着皱眉，“然后呢？让人过来看到你这样狼狈的样子？我倒是没意见啦。”

“呸！我要告你性骚扰！”汉密尔顿咬牙切齿地说，而他的声音因为疼痛的刺激，夹杂着喘息，听起来似乎没有说话人想要表达出来的那么强烈，甚至染上一丝娇嗔的意味，这让他更加恼羞成怒，涨红了脸，一边抬高嗓音，“你等着我怎么写文章弄死你——”

他的声音突然停下来，汉密尔顿别过脸，在他有限的视野里，他看到杰斐逊从没扣好的领口露出来的饱满的锁骨和小麦色的皮肤，而杰斐逊捏住他的下巴，汗湿的红发贴在泛红的脸颊上，那双讨人厌又让人移不开视线的蓝眼睛，现在像是蒙上了一层雾气，杰斐逊眯起双眼，感觉到自己紧贴着对方的身体开始发热，在他反应过来之前，他只觉得自己全身的血液都向着某个部位涌去。

比他先反应过来的是汉密尔顿，因为这个该死的南方佬紧紧地贴着自己，他立刻就感觉到对方身上的什么东西硬了起来顶住自己。

“你他妈是不是脑子有病？”相比起被侮辱，他用一种更接近难以置信的惊讶语气喊出来，而杰斐逊只觉得自己喉咙发干，口干舌燥，他舔了舔嘴唇，好像是大脑里的哪根神经也跟着一起被烧断了，他干脆地拉开裤链，将自己已经变得坚挺起来的欲望施放在对方身上。

汉密尔顿尖叫一声，满腔的怒火直冲他脑门，盖过了身体被侵入的疼痛，他气得抡起手肘，一下子砸中身后的人的鼻梁，杰斐逊低哼了一声，他伸手捂住鼻子，过了一会就流出了血，他随意地抹了两下，接着一把抓着对方的手腕拧到身后，再用皮带往上绕了几圈。

“我警告你——”汉密尔顿试图挣脱，但下一秒就被顶得腰间一阵发软，威胁的话语的后半句变成了一声带着喘息的呻吟，接着他听到后面传来一计口哨声，“怎么，原来财务卿也可以发出这么好听的声音？”杰斐逊凑近他耳边，对方的嗓音引得他一阵颤栗，“如果你在平时用这种声音说话，说不定就有更多人支持你的提案了。”

汉密尔顿气得几乎快要爆炸，他想反驳，却控制不住自己的气息，他也不想再发出那样的声音，谁知杰斐逊还得寸进尺，还揉了一把他裸露在外的屁股，刚才留下的伤口在对方手心带着老茧的皮肤的触摸下，比起疼痛，居然还有一种刺激的快感，汉密尔顿闭紧嘴巴，在脑子里痛骂自己究竟是不是和对方得了一样的毛病，居然在自己的地盘上，被他最瞧不起的死敌，像是砧板上的鱼一样宰割。

过了一会，对方对他那粗暴的侵犯停了下来，他身上的禁锢似乎也松开了一些，汉密尔顿憋着一口气，猛地从桌子上翻过身，根本不顾上自己狼狈地挂在膝盖上的裤子和被揉得乱七八糟的下摆，一边抡起大腿，往着对方的要害就踹过去。

杰斐逊的反应也很快，他抓住对方的脚踝，而汉密尔顿想用另一条腿补上一脚，却被挂着的裤子碍着施展不开，杰斐逊顺势扯掉他的裤子，拉开他的腿，从正面卡了进来，“怎么了？还想要吗？”那张混蛋的脸上挂了彩，还带着一点血迹，他一边笑着，还挑了挑眉。

“你去死吧！”汉密尔顿的身体弹起来，手上松松垮垮的皮带也被他挣脱了，他本来想在桌子上随便抓个什么东西当武器，或者至少是冲着那张得意忘形的脸上揍上一拳，但最终他的手落在了对方的衣领上，汉密尔顿拽紧那看起来昂贵的真丝布料，一把将杰斐逊扯了过来，他狠狠地瞪着那双灰色的眼睛，嘴上却什么都没说。

而杰斐逊也盯着那张因为愤怒或是别的什么而发红的脸，与平时的病态的苍白完全不同，几乎就和他的发色一样了，而那头红发也早就因为激烈的活动而散开在他的脸颊和肩上，杰斐逊仅有的一点理智，或者说已经不是理智的东西这么告诉自己，这样的亚历山大·汉密尔顿很吸引人。

托马斯·杰斐逊凑了过去，他们靠得很近，他这一凑直接亲上了对方的嘴唇，汉密尔顿有些吃惊地躲开，“恶，你干嘛？”他皱了皱眉头，一边往后缩了缩，“要上就上，磨蹭什么？”

“这可是你自找的，亚历山大·汉密尔顿。”

杰斐逊抓住对方的大腿一下子抬起来，汉密尔顿的后背撞回桌面上，双腿却下意识地夹住对方的腰，而在对方重新插进他身体的时候，夹得更紧了，这仿佛触电一样的快感让他微微拱起后背，好像在惊涛骇浪里的一艘小船，前一秒还在浪尖，下一秒就被甩到海平面下，他不再压抑自己，张口喘息着，呻吟着，好像探出海面的溺水之人，等到这激烈的冲撞几乎让他散架的时候，汉密尔顿抓住对方后脑勺的头发，将自己的身体拉起来，让他几乎是依靠在对方身上，也让自己的身体被侵入得更深。杰斐逊能清楚地感觉到对方吐在自己耳边的喘息，那些散落的汗湿的头发贴在他的脸上，这扑面而来的刺激让他大脑一片空白，好像他终于放开了这艘横冲直撞的船的船舵，任凭他朝着巨浪的最终点划过去。

“喂，你，你给我等一下——”汉密尔顿突然睁开眼睛，他意识到了即将发生什么，“停下！”他抓紧对方的头发，试图拉开两人的距离，但显然已经来不及了，杰斐逊毫不含糊地全部释放在了他身体里。

托马斯·杰斐逊放开对方，他慢慢朝后退开，而汉密尔顿还半躺在书桌上，裸露的双腿还在颤抖，大腿根部还挂着一些残留的白色液体。

“你是听不懂人话吗？杰斐逊？”汉密尔顿调整了一下气息才开口，但他的胸口还是止不住地起伏着，“我让你别射了。”

“我不是机器，汉密尔顿，”杰斐逊整理了一下衣服，“按个开关就会停。”

“哦是吗？那你怎么像动物一样说硬就硬呢？”汉密尔顿冷冷地回敬他，而杰斐逊上下打量着对方，好像欣赏汉密尔顿狼狈的样子是这场肉体欢愉的余兴节目似的，而刚刚在某一瞬间所感受到的柔软，此时此刻也被尖刻的冷言冷语打回原形。

见对方站在原地不动，汉密尔顿就气不打一处来，他讨厌对方那好像自己才是胜利者的眼神，更讨厌自己确实像个失败者一样地浑身凌乱又不知所措。

“你看够了吗？”汉密尔顿扯了扯几乎是皱成一团的上衣，“现在可以滚了吗？”

“得了吧，汉密尔顿，”杰斐逊嗤笑一声，“你还有什么秘密是没被我看到的吗？”

“滚。”汉密尔顿转过头，不去看对方脸上嘲弄的表情，而杰斐逊似乎觉得继续待下去也很无趣，他扯了扯衣领，撩了撩头发，“那就祝你好运收拾这烂摊子了，汉密尔顿。”

汉密尔顿能感受到对方投过来的视线，他捏紧手臂上的衣料，张嘴却没有反驳，接着他听到门被关上的声音，又过了一会，他才想要重新穿上裤子，却没有力气下去捡，他弯起膝盖坐在桌子上的一片狼藉里，捏着手臂的手和肩膀慢慢放松下来，在那一刻他好像是丧失了去和周围的所有一切斗争的意志。

而这一刻很快就过去了，汉密尔顿挪到桌子边缘，他抬起一只脚试图把裤子从地上挑起来，而在失败了好几次之后，加上两腿间黏糊糊的触感让他忍无可忍，像是什么情绪终于积在一起爆发了。

“操你妈的！托马斯·杰斐逊！”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's say, Law and New York, in their own specific discriminating way, embrace this broken soul hidden from his glamorous appearance.

“国务卿先生，”大概是今天会议开始后的第三次，华盛顿的目光落在自己脸上的绷带贴上，而这一次他终于忍不住开口问了，“你的鼻子怎么了？”

“被野猫抓了，不用挂心，总统先生。”杰斐逊下意识地抬手摸了摸鼻子，一边将目光瞥向站在他斜对面的人身上，果不其然地，对方也在看着自己。

“你可要小心啊，国务卿先生，伤口感染的话，”汉密尔顿拿起摊开在桌面上的文件夹，一个一个扫视过来，“可是会死的。”

“谢谢关心，财务卿先生，”杰斐逊抬起头，看着对方略显苍白和憔悴的面容，而黑色的修身西装将那瘦弱的身形勾勒得更加看起来摇摇欲坠，“也请您注意一下熬夜猝死的风险呢。”他边说边翘了翘嘴角。

汉密尔顿感到华盛顿看了自己一眼，他皱了皱眉，从一叠文件夹里抽出来一个，“托马斯·杰斐逊，我们可以开始讨论今天上午的议题了吗？还是说你有时间去招惹别人而没时间正经工作？”他的语气比他能想象的还要呛人，显然早晨的双倍浓缩咖啡也没法扭转他几乎一夜未睡的困倦，而造成这一切的始作俑者正若无其事地站在他对面，更糟糕的是，他还无法为自己没有就对方那野蛮的攻击行为而报警找到合理的理由，事实上，他确实写好了一封投诉信，但是却被他塞在了备忘录的最后一页。

而托马斯·杰斐逊今天早上是注定没法好好集中注意力在工作上了，他盯着亚历山大·汉密尔顿，眼前却禁不住浮现出对方昨天晚上衣衫不整，在他身下呻吟的模样，他看着桌子对面的那个人的一举一动，有些干哑的嗓子，在领口间上下滑动的喉结，和略有些不自在的站姿，他的视线好像透过对方的衣服看到了那具柔软的身体上留下的红印，或者甚至是自己的手指触摸过的痕迹。他甚至开始想象那具身体被按在会议桌上，餐桌上，甚至是国会的议事大厅里——

托马斯·杰斐逊想到这里，像是突然被什么东西敲打了神经，他坐在椅子上一下子挺直了后背，差一点碰翻了放在扶手上的咖啡杯。

“请问您有什么问题吗？国务卿？”汉密尔顿被迫停下演示稿，一边烦躁地说，他的视线从他戴着的镜片后面射过来，透着一股让杰斐逊再熟悉不过的危险气息。

“没有，没有，财务卿先生，”杰斐逊少有地用稍弱的语气回答，像是有些心不在焉，他调整了一下坐姿，胳膊搁在桌子上，有些不自然地翘了翘嘴角，“请您继续。”

华盛顿总统对两位部长就这次会议上的议题没有产生任何异议而感到意外，他也不会知道为什么在会议一结束，杰斐逊就立刻起身走了出去。

 

詹姆斯·麦迪逊看了看眼前的甜甜圈，再看了看刚才把甜甜圈送来的那个男人，“唐恩都乐？你认真的吗？托马斯？”

“我是顺便路过的嘛。”

“你有什么事情要我帮忙？”

“怎么，我就不能为我最好的朋友做点什么吗？”

麦迪逊透过镜片看了一眼面前的人，他没有说话，而是若无其事地收下那一整盒五颜六色的甜甜圈，“谢谢，虽然医生叮嘱我少吃甜食了。”并且无视了杰斐逊伸过来想要拿走一只的手。

“今天上午的内阁会议怎么样？”他将盒子搁在书桌另一边，一手托起咖啡杯。

“平淡无奇啦，都是些无关紧要的议题。”

“哦，汉密尔顿没有反对你的提高卫星运营预算的提案吗？”

“没有，我猜只要你的观点不和他的撞在一起，那你就是安全的。”

“是吗？”麦迪逊漫不经心地翻过一页文件，黑色的印刷字体倒映在他的镜片上，“这是在你告诉他我们的提议之前还是之后呢？”

杰斐逊顿了一顿，像是没有想到麦迪逊会这么一针见血，“你说什么呢詹米，我当然和他说了。”

麦迪逊抬起头，这一次换作他感到惊讶了，“我得承认我有些意外。”

“詹米，我感到有点受伤。”

“你和他说了？”麦迪逊熟练地无视了对方摆出的表情。

“唔，算是吧。”

“算是？”詹姆斯·麦迪逊微微眯起眼睛，被对方用这样的眼神盯着注视，让杰斐逊感到不自在，这让他想起了前不久刚刚和他交谈过的那个人，这两个人虽然政治立场不同，但在这一方面倒是出了奇的相似。

“这个嘛，听我说，詹米，”杰斐逊停顿了一下，而这个停顿让麦迪逊意识到，对方也差不多是时候说出这盒甜甜圈的来历了。

 

“我简直难以相信你还有脸走进我的办公室，”汉密尔顿站在书桌旁，他手里捧着一本刚从书架上取下来的案例法的其中一册。“我确实对你感到刮目相看了，”

“你过奖了，财务卿。”

“是对你的‘厚颜无耻’，国务卿，”汉密尔顿放下书，“现在请你出去。”

“我这次来，”

“出去。”

“是为了做出一个友好的表示，”

“现在出去，杰斐逊，”汉密尔顿略带威胁性地提高了声调，“不然我现在就把抽屉里那封投诉信发出去。”

“你确定吗？以财务卿的文笔，我相信人事处主任会拿来当成很好的餐后读物来看的。”

“你到底想干什么！托马斯·杰斐逊！”汉密尔顿愤愤地拍了下桌子，他抬头狠狠地瞪着对方，而有些意外的是，面前的人似乎并没有生气。

“请你吃晚饭。”

汉密尔顿怀疑自己的耳朵，他眨了眨眼睛，一边抬手摘下眼镜，“什么？”

“不知财务卿在百忙之中可否赏脸呢？”

“不，没门，”汉密尔顿摇了摇头，“你以为请我吃饭就能把你做的事情一笔勾销了吗？”

“不，我不是这个意思，是关于你的国债提案，”杰斐逊慢条斯理说着，一边整理着自己两手的袖口，他的视线在这个办公室来回扫视了一圈，最后回到这间屋子的主人身上。

“国债提案？我以为你说自己看不懂呢。”汉密尔顿抬了抬眉毛，露出一个嘲讽的表情。

“是的，所以我想你可以从简单的角度来重新解释一下。”

“什么简单的角度？”这含糊不清的表达令汉密尔顿觉得不耐烦。

“当然是大家都能接受的角度。”

托马斯·杰斐逊笑了笑，而对方的暧昧语气让汉密尔顿感到不舒服，他回想起华盛顿曾经提醒过他的话语，不由地皱了皱眉头，“谢谢你的邀请，恕我拒绝。”

“拒绝？”杰斐逊停下手里的动作，他用一种难以置信的表情看着对方，“我希望你明白自己现在的立场，你可没有选择的余地。”

“不用你操心，我宁愿自己去说服别人，赢得选票，也不会选择相信一个目中无人、不知廉耻的伪君子。”

杰斐逊结结实实地碰了一个钉子，他张开嘴却说不出话，他承认自己从未设想过对方拒绝的情况，而如果自己在此刻选择与他的对手争论到底，那他就要回去和麦迪逊解释为什么这场谈判从一开始就失败了，这或许就会涉及到一些他并不太想透露的细节，比如昨晚发生在这间办公室里的事情。

国务卿飞快地在脑海里权衡了一下利弊，最终他决定让步，“好吧，你不相信我，但你可以相信詹姆斯·麦迪逊。”

汉密尔顿的表情变了一下，他绕到书桌后面，掩饰着自己因为过于用力捏住眼镜而露出骨节的手，过了一会，他慢慢坐回椅子上，接着开口说，“我会考虑一下。”

听到对方的回复，再联想到先前看到的汉密尔顿发给麦迪逊的邮件，和自己在说出好友名字时对方的态度转变，有一瞬间，杰斐逊竟然感到了一些嫉妒。

而这一部分，托马斯·杰斐逊选择只保留给自己知道。

“我得说，”麦迪逊听完这个故事，将下巴搁在支撑手背上，“你得用比甜甜圈好得多的东西来贿赂我才行啊。”

“广场酒店的晚餐，一个星期？两个星期？”杰斐逊一边说着，一边看到自己的薪水正在一点一点消失，而麦迪逊却头也不抬，无动于衷地坐在那儿。

“一个月？”最后，他不再抱有任何侥幸心理，乖乖地缴械投降。

“加上酒，成交。”麦迪逊终于露出一个微笑，接着他看到对方像一阵风似的溜出了自己的办公室，在门关上的时候，他的手机收到一条简讯，“关于晚餐的邀请：”来自A·汉密尔顿。

詹姆斯·麦迪逊打开短讯，从头到尾读了一遍，他皱了皱眉，不禁觉得刚才的条件有些太过便宜杰斐逊了。

 

亚历山大·汉密尔顿走出政府大楼，他在傍晚寒冷的空气里裹紧大衣，随便拦下一辆刚好经过的出租车。

“广场酒店。”

裹在大衣里的瘦小男人像一团黑影一样地钻进后座，还没坐稳，黄色的出租车就驶了出去，加入了晚间忙碌的车流。

纽约的变化很快，每天都有新的大楼拔地而起，新的穿梭轨道从空中横穿而过，新的产品在无处不在的电子大屏上打出广告，纽约就好像一个从不愿停在原地的年轻灵魂，在你来得及记住他的模样之前，他早就已经是另一番截然不同的光景了。

从军队复员后，汉密尔顿回到纽约，自学完法律课程后获得了司法从业执照，他作为律师的那几年的收入，为他赚到了位于华尔街的那栋独立别墅，也让他得以成为曼哈顿拥挤的人海中的一片孤岛。他享受法律，不仅是因为儿时的经历让他明白只有掌握了法律的人才掌握了权力，还因为在法庭上没有除了逻辑和理性以外的任何东西，你不需要担心任何你所无法控制的因素，当你站在那个位置上，你只需要集中全力用你的思维和逻辑击垮对手。

就这样，法律，以及纽约，以他们特有的毫无差别对待任何人的姿态，拥抱了这个包裹在光鲜外表下的破碎灵魂。

汉密尔顿瞥了一眼窗外，看到有个年纪和他相仿的年轻人踏着一台金属的滑板车，轻松而傲慢地跃过大排场龙的车流，朝马路尽头的那一抹残阳的方向滑去。

汉密尔顿低头看了一眼手机，按照这个速度他肯定得迟到了，真是个好开始，他皱了皱眉，点开邮件列表，下个月一定要提交一份纽约市政交通的改进方案，他一边这么想，一边将注意力从拥挤的马路转开，车内的暖气令他有些昏昏欲睡，不知从什么时候，车子又重新开动起来，离开了繁忙的主干道，一路上不再遇到任何阻碍，待他重新抬起头，四周的风景开始变得陌生起来。广场酒店就在第五大道的另一头，正对着中央公园，而现在载着他的出租车正沿着林荫道往哈兰高地驶去。

汉密尔顿有些迷惑地看了看窗外，他往前倾了倾身子，开口询问司机，“你这是要去哪儿？”

那个司机抬眼透过后视镜瞥了自己一眼，汉密尔顿这才注意到对方戴着兜帽，压得很低，几乎盖过了眉毛，这也让他难以看清对方的长相，这让汉密尔顿吓了一跳，而对方接下来说的话更是让他背脊发凉。

“久仰大名了，财务卿先生。”

 

詹姆斯·麦迪逊低头看了一眼手表，距离约定的时间已经过去了半小时，他喝完了餐前酒，抬头瞥了一眼坐在他对面的人。

“如果他再不来的话——”

“如果他再不来的话，”麦迪逊若无其事地接口，“那我们就再点上几瓶这里最贵的香槟？”

“哦，拜托了，詹米——”

“一边喝一边听你说说为什么这场谈判还没开始就失败了？”

面对对方射过来的视线，杰斐逊感觉自己的内心传来尖叫的呼救声，正在他开口想说什么的时候，他感到有人走到他们的桌子边上，因为他并不是从正门的大厅走过来，所以他们都没有注意到。

“很抱歉，先生们，”亚历山大·汉密尔顿拉开空着的那张椅子，一边坐下，一边理了理衣服下摆，“堵车。”他看起来面色有些苍白，和盖在他腿上的那块餐巾相比没好上多少。

“可以理解，财务卿先生，相信你的工作一定很辛苦，”詹姆斯·麦迪逊慢慢地开口，“喝点什么吗？杰斐逊请客。”

“哦，谢谢，我一直听说这里的香槟酒很有名。”

托马斯·杰斐逊一边听着这两人的对话，一边暗自觉得自己大概活不到这顿晚餐结束。

而事实上晚餐并没有什么特别的，除了杰斐逊发现汉密尔顿在甜食上的执着程度与麦迪逊不相上下，他们谈论了纽约的天气，交通和卫星的轨道枢纽，甚至还谈到了在费城制宪时期的短暂回忆，双方仿佛在试探双方的底线，以至于决定自己需要准备怎样的说辞来作为弹药。

一直到了最后，他们才似乎刚刚绕回此次会面的正题。

“那么，你对首都提案有什么看法呢？汉密尔顿先生。”

通常来看，先主动进攻的人会占据优势，而在这里也许恰恰相反，杰斐逊看了一眼麦迪逊，似乎对对方先沉不住气而感到意外，而不管怎样，他们已经推出了第一步棋，究竟是抢占了棋局，还是给了对方思考予以回击的手段的时机，这在现在都还不得而知。

“目前费城的呼声最高，而南部代表也不肯让步。”汉密尔顿晃晃手里的酒杯，他低头看着杯子里的液体，看起来漫不经心地说，“我嘛，从地理意义上，我认为都无所谓。”

“那我还是很有所谓的，”詹姆斯·麦迪逊用手背托住下巴，“我讨厌纽约的天气。”

“我想你大概要有比天气更重要的理由才会反对纽约吧，麦迪逊先生，以及，关于天气这点我确实和你站在一边，虽然这里是我的家。”

“坦白说吧，汉密尔顿先生，你是个移民，”托马斯·杰斐逊抬起一条腿搁在另一条大腿上，一边端起酒杯，杯中液体闪着的光和他的眼神如出一辙，闪烁着挑衅的神采，“将首都设在哪里你都并不在乎，所以我们提出的条件已经让你得利了。”

“也许是，”而他口中的小个子移民冷冷地回答，“但是首都选址的政治意义比地理意义要大得多，而作为一个你口中的移民，国务卿先生，我不会支持任何城市，你们的条件对我来说并没有什么吸引力。”

被这样的说辞反将一军，桌子对面的两人愣了一下，一时间没有人说话，餐桌上的气氛顿时有些尴尬，而汉密尔顿手握着酒杯，看着杯中棕色的液体沿着玻璃杯壁落下，好像吊在悬崖边垂死挣扎的人，接着他眨了眨眼睛，打破这阵有些尴尬的沉默，“不过，我想我们可以加点筹码。”

 

“我觉得这次还挺顺利的？”

杰斐逊和麦迪逊走到酒店门口，在一片漆黑的夜色里，空中的交通轨道代替了繁星的作用，将纯粹的夜色切割得支离破碎，中央公园里为了什么活动而放的大型卡通人偶在阴影里显得十分诡异。

“顺利？我们刚刚答应了汉密尔顿会支持他包括国债提案以外的所有财政部相关的提案。”麦迪逊有些烦躁地在手机键盘上打字，杰斐逊觉得对方大概是最后一批还在使用全键盘手机的人。

“距离一下次首都选址投票也就一个月而已嘛，不要想得那么严重了，重要的是我们得到了支持的选票。”

“你第一天认识亚历山大·汉密尔顿吗？”麦迪逊抬起头，用一种不可思议的神情看着对方，“你觉得他在一个月里可以写出多少提案来占我们便宜？”

“而我们会这么轻易让他得逞吗？”

麦迪逊盯着杰斐逊，有时候对方这种直来直去的思维模式令他感到十分地惊讶，他只能再一次说服自己由他们来决定首都所在意味着更加长远的政治利益，这盘棋并不是平手，这盘棋还没有下完。

他发完几封邮件和短信，将手机收进口袋，纽约的夜晚很冷，就像他刚刚和汉密尔顿握手时，对方手心的温度一样，麦迪逊走了出去，发现身边的同伴没有跟上来，“你走吗？”他转过头说。

而托马斯·杰斐逊还站在原地，他看着手机，“我还有点事，你先回去吧。”

詹姆斯·麦迪逊皱了皱眉，“呃，不要喝太多？”

“哈，晚安，詹米。”杰斐逊笑着朝另一个方向走开了。

 

托马斯·杰斐逊走进电梯，按下指定的楼层，在电梯上升的过程中，他背靠着玻璃，一边看着手机，好像还有点不太确信自己收到的信息是真实的。

而当他穿过酒店的走廊，敲开那扇房门的时候，门后面出现的人却比他见过的任何东西都要真实。

亚历山大·汉密尔顿站在门后，此时的他披散着头发，只穿着一件单衣，好像因为酒精的作用，脸色不再像方才晚餐时那么苍白。

这让杰斐逊忍不住吹了一声口哨，他双臂交叉靠在门边，“哇，你看起来——”

汉密尔顿抬手就扇了对方一个巴掌，发出啪的一声清脆的回响，杰斐逊呆了一下，接着恼火地说，“你这算什么？”

“没什么，只是你欠揍，”汉密尔顿若无其事地说，接着他后退一步，盯着对方的眼神似乎变了变，“你到底进不进来？”

托马斯·杰斐逊走了进去，门在他身后关上，如果他在之前还有一丝理智，那么在他撩起对方的衣服，抱起那柔软的腰的时候，这一点理智也被扔到九霄云外了。

而汉密尔顿觉得自己被抱起来，他的衣服被扯开，他的后背陷入柔软的床单，当对方的亲吻落在自己的脖子上，当那炽热的抚摸刻在他的胸口和下腹，当他的双腿缠上对方的腰间，他被纯粹的欲望完全吞没了，这暂时让他忘记了那些笼罩在他身上的阴影和他身后的万丈深渊。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "Do you really resent this much to reveal yourself to me like this? Hamilton." - "No, I just resent you."

蒙特切洛的早晨与这儿不一样，那里的天空是蔚蓝色的，早晨的空气中夹带着林间和草地的清香与露水的气息，通常你会被鸟鸣或者牧羊犬赶着羊群回栏的叫声吵醒，而晨光才刚刚从厚厚的云层中露出一小点。

蒙特切洛的早晨与这儿不一样，托马斯·杰斐逊总是被手机吵醒，然后睁开眼睛看见灰蒙蒙的天空，窗玻璃隔开了早晨繁忙的街道的喧闹声，却隔不开汇聚成河的车流散发出来的刺眼的灯光。

时钟似乎还未过六点，杰斐逊的眼睛适应了一下屋内昏暗的光线，身旁空了一半的床褥令他想起昨天自己似乎不是一个人睡觉的，他抬了抬头，看见另一人此时正站在窗前，他已经穿戴整齐，只有一头红发还披散着，他抬起双手拢着头发，接着腾出一只手抓过咬在嘴里的发带，一边系着，一边露出他姣好的下颚和脖子线条。

杰斐逊觉得自己涌起一股做点什么的冲动，而像是察觉到他在动什么坏脑筋，站在窗前的那个人转过头来，看起来已经完全打理好了，和此时光着身子的自己形成了鲜明的对比。

“你就这么走了？”托马斯·杰斐逊挑了挑眉，他一边收起手机，一边先开口说话。

“怎么？你还要我给你一个早安吻吗？”而亚历山大·汉密尔顿白了他一眼，一边继续不停地撸着头发，好像要让它们更加服帖似的。

“我当然不会反对的。”杰斐逊露出一个厚颜无耻的笑容，而汉密尔顿瞪了他一眼，他最后扣上领口，整理了一下两个袖口和衣领上的别针，在走之前，他瞥了一眼还靠在床上的人，被单没有盖住的部分露出了对方小麦色的肌肉，这稍许勾起了一点他昨天晚上的回忆。

“随你怎么说，早上八点的内阁会议不要迟到。”

“今天早上有内阁会议？”

汉密尔顿冷笑一声，转身往房门的方向走去，而杰斐逊目送他走出去。

“不一起吃早餐吗？”

接着他听到了门关上的声音，杰斐逊还在原地坐了一会，接着他拿出手机，看着刚刚拍下来的那张照片，照片里的人转过了大半个侧脸，刚刚梳好的红发被微微地甩在空中，敞开的领口里露出一小块苍白的肌肤和锁骨，而他的眼睛却不知看向何处，夹带着一股从未见过的迷茫和脆弱的气息，仿佛纽约早晨苍白的阳光。

 

纽约市有很多为众人所知的地方，比如时代广场，洛克菲勒中心，中央车站，或是百老汇。而每一个存在的足够久的城市总会拥有一些不为人所知的秘密，比如国会大厦的议会大厅旁边的洗手间，听起来平淡无奇，但如果此时此刻你走进去，肯定可以看到一些让人吃惊的画面，不过现在还是让我们先回到两小时前的议会大厅里好了，

刚从发言席上走下来的汉密尔顿回到座位上，看到自己收到一条新的短信。

/我觉得你还是不说话的样子比较可爱。

不用看也能知道这是谁发来的，汉密尔顿翻了一个白眼，没有理睬发信人，而对方居然不依不饶地一连发来好几条短信，直到汉密尔顿不堪其扰。

/你就不能好好开会吗？杰斐逊。

他打完这一行字，就把手机搁到一边，又过了一会，手机屏幕又亮了，汉密尔顿瞥了一眼，接着差一点从椅子上摔下去。

/你什么时候拍的？！

他在那张自己的照片下面打出一排大写字母。

/你以为是什么时候？我还有别的，想看看吗？

/删掉。他气呼呼地打着字，/这是侵犯隐私。

/哦，你真的要用‘侵犯’这个字眼吗？汉密尔顿。

汉密尔顿生气地抬起头，看到信息的发送者正坐在对面，冲着他露出挑衅的笑容，这让汉密尔顿简直无心去听演讲席上战争部长的发言，后者正在谈论法国国内的革命形势和社会局面，等到他的发言结束就是休会时间，汉密尔顿扔下笔记本，甩掉想要来找他说话的议员，径直奔向了洗手间。

冷水让他气得冒烟的脑袋冷静下来，而当他抬起头看到镜子里的倒影的时候，这来之不易的短暂冷静又再次泡汤了。

“你想要继续我们刚才的对话吗？”杰斐逊走了进来，转手就把身后的门关上。

“真是厚颜无耻的勒索行径，托马斯·杰斐逊，我以为你至少要比这强一点。”汉密尔顿转过身来，背靠着大理石的洗手台，“把照片删掉。”

“你是在命令我吗？亚历山大·汉密尔顿。”杰斐逊若无其事地朝他走过来，“你也太小题大做了吧，我又不可能把这些照片公开，只是我们之间的一点小小的纪念而已。”

“我再说一遍，把照片删掉，”汉密尔顿眯起眼睛，用略带威胁的语气说，“而且你别搞错了，我们之间什么也没有。”

而杰斐逊此时已经靠得很近了，近到可以看到对方灰色眼睛里闪着的危险光芒，他就这么盯着眼前的人，一边抬手拍了拍外套口袋，“有本事你自己来拿啊。”

汉密尔顿刚一伸手就被杰斐逊抓住，一边顺势将对方拉到怀里。

“喂，你干什——”

汉密尔顿还未说完，就感到自己被对方一把抱起来放在洗手台上，在杰斐逊正要解开他衣服的时候，他一脚踹在对方的肩膀上，但并不怎么用力，好像比起拒绝，更像是不让对方轻易得手。

“你就这么讨厌在我面前露出这一面吗？汉密尔顿。”

“不，我只是讨厌你。”

“既然你不让我留着照片，那我只能用脑子记住了。”

杰斐逊一边说，一边伸手从对方的脚踝往上摸，一边分开那双腿，他满意地听到对方发出一声低吟。

“你知道休会只有二十分钟吧？”汉密尔顿冷冷地说，而他居高临下望着自己的蓝眼睛却闪烁着截然不同的神采。

“那我们得抓紧时间了。”

杰斐逊熟练地扯掉皮带，将衬衫下摆从对方的裤子里扯出来，财政部长一丝不苟熨烫的衬衫就这么被他揉得乱七八糟，汉密尔顿报复似的用腿夹紧他的身体，他拽住对方的头发，向前贴近那张脸，杰斐逊差一点就以为他要亲上来了，而下一秒汉密尔顿就凑到他耳边，看似亲昵地咬着他的耳朵，却用恶狠狠的声音说着，

“这次你还敢射在里面的话，信不信我让你那地方一个星期硬不起来？”

他听起来是认真的。托马斯·杰斐逊这么告诉自己，而这种赤裸裸的威胁甚至让他感到更加兴奋了，作为回应，他用力抓住对方的屁股，死死地将对方禁锢在自己的怀里和洗手台上方的那块玻璃之间。

汉密尔顿感到自己裸露的皮肤贴着冰冷的玻璃和大理石，而这股凉意很快就被炽热的快感所压过，充斥着香氛气味的洗手间里只剩下了喘息、压抑的低吟和有节奏的摩擦声。

杰斐逊解开对方的衬衣扣子，他的手沿着大腿，下腹和胸口一路往上探索，摸过每一个他所知和未知的敏感点，好像只有听着对方的呻吟，才能打破那道平时牢不可破的防线，而对汉密尔顿来说，比起争执，交谈，和互相攻击，此时此刻他们在做的反而成了最正常也最简单的交流方式。

 

亚历山大·汉密尔顿坐在洗手台上，他没有扣好衬衫，被褪去大半的裤子此时挂在他的脚踝上，他按亮手机的锁屏，无声地用表情评判着那难看的锁屏图案。

“你干什么？汉密尔顿，你又不知道我的手机密码。”杰斐逊刚刚整理好衣服，他摸了摸此时空空如也的上衣口袋。

“你这种人的密码还不好猜？”汉密尔顿边说边输入了一串数字，结果得到一个错误的提示信息，他有些惊讶地挑了挑眉，“什么，居然不是生日？”

杰斐逊走上前把手机抢了回来，“少自作聪明了。”

汉密尔顿瞪着他，一时间没有说话，杰斐逊见状笑了笑，“怎么了？还想来？既然财务卿都这么求我了，我倒是不介意翘掉半场讨论。”他一边说着一边凑上去，而汉密尔顿一下子把他推开。

“滚吧。”他从洗手台上下来，迅速地穿好裤子扣好衬衫，等他转身看到镜子里自己散开的红发，顿时觉得火冒三丈。

“下次不准乱弄我的头发。”他用手指插进去梳理着，气势汹汹地对站在身边的人说。

“哦，看我心情。”

托马斯·杰斐逊打量着对方，一边在心里默默地在对方的敏感点列表上加了一笔。

 

在这段时间里，我们辛勤（或者偶尔偷懒）的议员们或许会发现，作为联邦党首领的财务卿，亚历山大·汉密尔顿每天都会提交新的提案，而且他不仅是仿佛不知疲倦地写这些提案，还更是在议会上滔滔不绝地发表讲话，以至于国会好几次都错过了午饭时间，这半个月来的提案堆得仿佛小山一样高，而汉密尔顿贡献了其中的95%。

而我们专注（或者偶尔开小差）的议员们或许也会发现，每次休会回来，财务卿就会显得比平时更加烦躁一些，时不时地变换着姿势，四下打量周围，好像坐立不安的样子，这些显然让他的专注度打了折扣，比如会错过提问或是被打断发言，而这样的现象总是隔着几天出现一次，再接着循环往复。

当然我们的议员们有更加重要的国家大事需要讨论、提案需要投票、决议需要通过，肯定没有功夫去关心财务卿的私人生活。

 

“如果汉密尔顿再这么继续写下去，是不是要把国会变成他自己的办公室了？”

在一次午餐的时候，詹姆斯·麦迪逊一边看着会议纪要，一边对桌子对面的人抱怨，他端起咖啡喝了一口，不禁皱了皱眉，政府大楼茶水间的咖啡和广场酒店的差远了。

而坐在对面的人只是随口应了一声，眼睛始终没离开手机。

“你不想办法做点什么吗？”

“哦，相信我，我已经做了所有我能做的了。”杰斐逊边说边翘起嘴角。

“你做了什么了？在国会上傻坐着吗？”

“依我看，詹米，”杰斐逊这时候放下手机，他抬起头看着他的同僚加挚友，“这不是你擅长的领域吗？”

“少把这些事情推给我，托马斯。”麦迪逊有些不悦地放下咖啡杯，或许也是因为差劲的咖啡让他的心情变得更加糟糕了，杰斐逊这么想。

“听我说，我的意思是，在写提案方面你可不会输给汉密尔顿，”杰斐逊将桌子上的咖啡壶挪到远一点的地方，又偷偷地在对方的杯子里放了一颗方糖，“他写得多，你只要写得比他更多，不就行了么？”

麦迪逊挑了挑眉，这个乍听之下显得荒唐的方法，认真思考起来居然可行，“简单又直接，确实很有你的风格，托马斯。”他苍白的脸色此时缓和了一些，这让杰斐逊不禁松了口气，“但我不喜欢公开讲话。”麦迪逊摘下眼镜，他的淡蓝色眼睛在阳光下近乎透明，“这样的天气让我感到不舒服。”冬天，尤其是纽约的冬天并不是詹姆斯·麦迪逊的盟友。

“这不是还有我吗？”杰斐逊笑了笑，他有好一阵子没有见过这样阴郁的麦迪逊，这让他想起了他们还是大学室友的那段时光，“放松点，詹姆斯，感恩节就要到了。”

“谢谢，托马斯，”麦迪逊喝了一口那杯加了糖的咖啡，松开了皱着的眉头，“我确实感觉好多了。”

“不客气，随时效劳，亲爱的。”杰斐逊拍了拍外套，他一手端起手杖，接着从椅子上站起来，刚准备往外走的时候，又听到身后的人加了一句：

“今天一起吃晚餐吗？”

 

今天国会一整天的议程都被民主共和党的提案占据了，汉密尔顿坐在台下，他有些不耐烦地转着笔，那支价格不菲的钢笔在他的几根手指间危险地打着转，而他一边毫不在意地这么做着，一边看着台上正在发表讲话的人，不太情愿地把这个人和昨天晚上同自己上床的那个男人联系在一起。

这个提案一定是詹姆斯·麦迪逊写的，汉密尔顿扶了扶眼镜，琢磨着为什么他自己不亲自来讲？就他的身体状况，恐怕是坚持不了一个小时。

汉密尔顿看到托马斯·杰斐逊上台发言，本已做好准备将其批得体无完肤，我希望你做好了觉悟，国务卿，在他上台之前，汉密尔顿冲他露出这样意味的微笑，结果那提案写得逻辑缜密又通顺易懂，除了与他共同编写联邦党人文集的詹姆斯·麦迪逊，他也找不到第二个人可以写出这样的文章。

而现在托马斯·杰斐逊已经在台上讲了两个小时，这个男人或许有那么一点演讲的天赋，可以吸引别人的注意力往下听，而他也确实有着足够的精力，可以站在那儿持续不断地说上几个小时。

汉密尔顿眯起双眼，觉得自己该做点什么来阻止它发生，并且也要让詹姆斯·麦迪逊后悔没有亲自来说自己写的提案。

托马斯·杰斐逊把面前的文件翻了个页，他重新抬起头看向听众席，接着继续往下说，他还没说两句，就看到正对着他前面的方向，亚历山大·汉密尔顿坐在台下，正在直勾勾地盯着自己，这种眼神杰斐逊见过几次，但从未在这种场合下见到过，他还在想这究竟是怎么回事，下一秒对方就摘下眼镜，伸出的两根手指捏住领带，慢慢地扯松，露出没有扣紧的衣领，杰斐逊的视线好像被钉在那里，待他终于能移开视线的时候，他又看到对方微微张开的嘴唇，和伸出来舔了舔嘴唇的舌头。

杰斐逊顿时觉得自己喉咙发干，张嘴却发不出声音，“嗯，我们刚刚说到哪来着？”他低头看稿子，可此刻稿子上的白纸黑字全变成了昨天夜里他们在床上翻云覆雨的景象。

杰斐逊感到自己的大脑当机了几秒，接着他轻咳一声，清了清嗓子，试图找回自己的思路，

“先生们，现在我们暂时休会吧。”

而休会之后杰斐逊缺席了，同时汉密尔顿也缺席了，没有人知道原因，因为没有人看到前者将后者拉进了茶水间旁的储物室。

“想不到财务卿会使用这种手段来对付敌人。”杰斐逊关上门，抓着对方的手推到墙边，这间储物室堆满了大大小小的箱子，狭窄的空间只能勉强容纳下他们两人。

“我不知道你在说什么，”汉密尔顿一脸平静地看着他，“今天会议厅里的空调太热了。”

“是吗？那很不幸，待会可能还会更热。”杰斐逊一把扯掉了对方的领带和西装，接着他的手伸进松开的衬衫，将对方抱起来，而汉密尔顿背靠着墙，伸手抓住对方的肩膀，几乎将自己整个身体的重量都挂在了对方身上。

“我希望你也做好觉悟了，财务卿，”杰斐逊凑到他面前，用略带沙哑的声音低语，“你最好也希望这里的隔音够好，不过我觉得整个国会的人都该听听你那动人的叫声——”

“你说完了吗？杰斐逊？”汉密尔顿挑了挑眉，他捏住对方的下巴，欣赏着对方因为惊讶而微微睁大的眼睛，“说完了就闭上嘴操我。”

自那以后，民主共和党派的领袖托马斯·杰斐逊的发言总是被以各种各样的理由打断，重复了几次之后他们只能更换发言人，以保证会议能继续进行，然而缺少了杰斐逊那富有感染力的阐述，效果就大打折扣了。至于联邦党那边，除了亚历山大·汉密尔顿本人，几乎没有人可以看懂他写的文章，这又拖慢了议案提交的速度。再加上感恩节的临近，议员们决定为了避免让争吵破坏节日气氛（或是别的无心工作什么的原因），将除了国债法案以外的其他提案都搁置到下一个月再进行决议。

 

十一月底的纽约已经开始下雪，托马斯·杰斐逊赶在感恩节的拥堵高峰来临前就开车上路，高速路上积了一层薄薄的积雪，不难想象不久之后这里因为汽车陷进积雪里而大排长龙的场景，他难以相信人们已经飞上了太空，却连最基本的地面除雪也做不到。

车窗外，纽约的高楼大厦慢慢从他视野里消失，取而代之的是一望无际的哈德逊星河，这条贯穿三角洲的星河在寒冷的冬天里看起来像是数不清的一块块冰晶堆积在一起，托马斯·杰斐逊开上通往航空港的高速公路，想趁着感恩节的几天假期逃离纽约的冬天，回到温暖的蒙特切洛。

在接近岔路口的地方，车流开始密集起来，杰斐逊放慢车速，也就是在这个时候，他看到了不远处站在临时停车带里的人。

亚历山大·汉密尔顿站在他的那辆蓝绿色的福特轿车旁边，轿车的尾灯打着双闪，应该是出了故障，而车主人只穿了一件薄薄的大衣，虽然围了围巾，但看起来还是在寒风中冻得不轻。

汉密尔顿看了看手机，他拨了三次汽车协会的电话，可是将近一小时过去了，还是不见拖车的踪影，放眼望去只有漫天越来越多的飘雪和模糊的信号灯，他打了个寒战，在内心默默咒骂起交管局的办事效率。

“抛锚了吗？”

这时候他听到有人和他说话，他转头朝声音的来源看去，只看到停在他不远处的一辆酒红色的凯迪拉克轿车，他只见过一个人会开这样的车，驾驶座的车窗降下来，而那个人此时探出了头。

“引擎熄火了。”汉密尔顿往下拉了拉几乎遮住半张脸的围巾，有些不情愿地说，在大冷天被困在高速公路上已经够糟糕了，而现在老天就告诉他还有比这更糟糕的事情。

而如果换做在平时，杰斐逊或许挺乐意看到那个自命不凡的家伙陷入麻烦，但这一次他看了看那张冷得像白纸一样的脸，和那被冻得几乎和他头发一个颜色的鼻梁，“要我送你一程吗？”他这么说着，而呼出来的气息在冰冷的空气中很快就化成一团白雾。

汉密尔顿愣了一下，像是有些意外听到这个回答，虽然很冷，但他的自尊心依然占了上风，“不用了，我已经打了电话给车协。”他一边这么说，一边冷得用穿着战地靴的脚跺着地面。

“车协？今天是感恩节前一天，还是骑兵队的比赛日，你觉得他们会派人来吗？你难道想在这里等到天黑？”

汉密尔顿听着有些不可思议的睁大眼睛，像是对方在说着什么超乎常理以外的东西，不过他最终还是妥协了，他拍了拍衣服上的雪，走上前去拉开了车门。

“你去哪里？”

“普林斯顿。”汉密尔顿扣上安全带，车里的暖气让他冻僵的手指重新恢复了知觉，他摘下围巾，随手扔到了后座上。

“华盛顿家？”杰斐逊挑了挑眉，打着方向盘将车子驶向另一个岔道。

汉密尔顿没有说话，他们都还记得上一次在那里不太愉快的回忆，于是他们都选择不要开启这个话题。

通往纽约外的高速公路上车流更多了，有趣的是，对这些人来说，好像纽约从来就不是家的所在，而现在他们正在开往家的方向上，而对汉密尔顿来说，似乎他也并不知道自己的家在哪里。

车子缓慢地前进，两人都没有说话，车里的气氛有些尴尬，杰斐逊打开了电台，体育台里正在播报骑兵冰球队比赛的实况，汉密尔顿皱了皱眉，“难道今天我们所有的政府工作人员都在巴克莱中心吗？”

“我不敢说所有，大概一半吧，剩下的那一半大概在听广播。”

“我无法理解美国人对冰球的狂热，就和橄榄球一样，难道我们在战场上互相厮杀的还不够吗？”

“并不是所有的‘厮杀’都要上升到互取双方的性命，也可以成为娱乐。”

“我只是觉得这样毫无意义。”

“这个世界上毫无意义的事情太多了，你要去一件一件纠正吗？”

“这个世界上重要的事情太多了，我不会浪费时间在毫无意义的事情上。”

“如果你不总是一直在评判别人，你或许就不那么讨人厌。”

汉密尔顿转过头，狠狠地瞪了开车的人一眼，但鉴于现在自己在对方的车上，他选择不再争论下去。

而杰斐逊瞥了一眼副驾驶座上的人，“好吧，既然你这么不高兴，我们就换台。”

而刚刚转过去的音乐台正在播那首鲍比·巴瑞的《离家五百英里》，没播一会，杰斐逊就听到身旁的人头也不回的评论，“我讨厌乡村音乐。”

“你还真是怎样都满足不了啊？汉密尔顿。”

最后电台停在了历史台，频道里在讲地球时代的列王记，这一集正好说到罗马的屋大维，而汉密尔顿终于安静下来，车里只剩下低沉沙哑的旁白声和雨刷器刮擦挡风玻璃的声音。

车子驶出了纽约城之后就一路畅通，在车内温暖的暖气和单调的噪音包裹下，一阵浓烈的困意朝他袭来，汉密尔顿起先还在与自己越来越沉的眼皮作斗争，过了一会他像是放弃了似的闭上眼睛。

“你难道就没有一点正常人的爱好吗？汉密尔顿——”

杰斐逊话没说完，他发现身旁的人已经睡着了，那安稳的呼吸和平静的睫毛，让他意识到自己第一次看到对方睡着时的样子。

 

“醒醒，瞌睡虫。”

汉密尔顿听到有人在叫他，他睁开眼睛，普林斯顿黄金色的夕阳正好洒在他身上，他像是时隔很久才睡了一个没有梦的安稳觉，他在座椅上调整了一下坐姿，看到车窗外三三两两走过的行人，大多数人手里都抱着购物袋，有的则捧着鲜花。不远处的交通站被挡在茂密的苹果树后面。这幅春意盎然的景象让刚才纽约苍白的寒冬仿佛是一场梦境。

“我们到了吗？”汉密尔顿用一种轻柔的声音开口说道，听起来好像还没有完全睡醒。

“转个弯就到了。”杰斐逊的手搁在方向盘上，电台里的音乐已经变成了有些轻快的流行爵士乐，而汉密尔顿整理了一下衣服，“不用了，我在这里下车就可以了。”

“好吧，我想你的‘爸爸妈妈’也不想看到我，从而打扰了难得的感恩节聚餐的气氛的。”

“你——”汉密尔顿像是触电一样，一下子坐直身体，他没来得及说下去，杰斐逊就靠边停了车，在车子停稳后，汉密尔顿也不再想要继续说完刚才那句话，他刚打开车门，接着像是想起了什么，他转头问身边的人，“你本来是要去哪儿？”

“蒙特切洛。”杰斐逊随口说出原本的目的地，然后看到问话的人一脸惊讶的表情。

“那你不是绕了一大圈吗？”

“这没什么，从这里用不到一小时就能开回航空港。”

“如果你觉得这是让我欠了你一笔人情——”

“我只是不想看到你冻死在那里，亚历山大·汉密尔顿，”杰斐逊打断对方，这两人之间短暂的休战又立刻变回了针锋相对，而且每次都是汉密尔顿先开始的，“我不指望你感谢我，但也请你收起那副评判一切的嘴脸。”

杰斐逊气呼呼地说完，他简直可以想象接下来会得到怎样的挑衅和回应，他甚至有些后悔这么做了，他在期待什么？对方的感谢？甚至别的什么？不，一切都还和原来一样，什么都没有改变。

身旁的人安静了几秒，接着他打开车门，在他下车之前，他转过身来，“我想你说的没错，”他用一种认真的，一字一顿的语调说着，“谢谢你，杰斐逊。”

“这好像没有想象中的难。”而看着对方认真的表情，杰斐逊差一点笑出声。

“当然不，”汉密尔顿已经下了车，他一手架在车门上，弯下腰来看着车里的人，“今天可是感恩节。”阳光为他的红发勾勒出一道金色的轮廓，他露出一个微笑。

汉密尔顿站在路边目送轿车开远，普林斯顿温暖的阳光包裹着他，让他甚至忘记了自己的围巾落在了对方的车上。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have a drink with me, Alexander," He smiled and said, "for old time's sake."

这一年纽约的春天来得特别晚，国会大厦门前的银杏树直到三月末才爆出绿芽，而树枝上的积雪就像是上一年冬天残留下的顽固的痕迹。

乔治·华盛顿站在窗前，努力回忆着他们刚来纽约的时候，这几棵银杏树是不是就已经这么高了，距离他们狼狈地撤离纽约的那一晚已经过去十六年之久，而一切都好像还近在眼前，纽约上空早已不再停满英国的舰队，取而代之的是漫天的轨道列车和高速公路，而那些轨道炮的致命火光，定睛一看却是密集的车辆尾灯和信号标识，尽管交通堵塞和车祸远远比不上打仗那样惊心动魄，但国会和交通部确实应该在纽约交通规划上更加加把劲了。

想到这里的华盛顿稍微愣了愣，接着他露出一个微笑，不论在什么时候做出这个决定，都会显得不合时宜，都会让自己觉得还有很多事情没有完成，然而再厚的积雪也要有融化的一天，为春天的新芽让出位置。

这时候他听到有人敲门，他转过身，看到办公室的门被推开。

“您有事找我？先生？”亚历山大·汉密尔顿站在门口，他一手拿着平板电脑，一手还夹着财政部上午刚刚出炉的年度结算报告，财务卿的神情看起来飘忽不定，好像前一秒才刚刚踏进门，下一秒就准备好匆忙地离开了。

而华盛顿只是看着对方，没有立刻说话，直到对方终于将视线从电脑上移开，对他报以一个疑惑的眼神。

“我知道你很忙，但可以抽出几分钟来吗？”

汉密尔顿听到对方这有些不同寻常的开场白，他放下了手里的文件，并转身关上了门。

“为了您，任何时间都可以，先生。”他点了点头。

而华盛顿看着眼前的年轻人，好像又回到了两人第一次见面时的场景，亚历山大·汉密尔顿上尉走进华盛顿将军的战地办公室，那个年轻人看上去又瘦又苍白，他身上的制服甚至有些不合身，但那句“长官”和那个军礼却强悍有力。

这位将军突然意识到自己并不是第一次见到这位军官，那是他们从纽约撤退之后，溃不成军的军队在倾盆大雨中进入哈兰高地，四处可见穿着破烂制服的士兵和被丢弃的武器，而就在这群乌合之众之中，只有一支炮兵部队看起来那么与众不同，他们整齐而有序地护送着大炮前进，他们的指挥官走在队伍的最后，因为身材瘦小而有些不起眼，他的军帽看起来因为过于沉重，而压到了他的眉梢，几缕红发从帽檐里露出来，而那双蓝色的眼睛里却透着不符合年龄的冷静与沉稳，虽然并不起眼，却好像是一团耀眼的火焰，只需一点点，就足以点燃这堆死气沉沉的薪柴。

而现在这位军官站在自己面前，那团火焰里还夹带了一股强烈的野心，面对全美舰队的最高指挥官，他既不胆怯，也不恭维，好像这是一个他等待了很久的机会，这个机会原本就属于他，而他只是伸手将其抓住而已。

“总统先生——！”汉密尔顿握紧双手，有那么一瞬间，他涨红了脸，肩膀也因为激动而微微颤抖，他张开嘴，而平日里出口成章，伶牙俐齿的那个汉密尔顿却语塞了，此时此刻，他好像已经分不清自己的内心，究竟是情感上的不舍，还是理智上的反对，哪一个更占上风。

而华盛顿却是一脸如释重负的神情，他从抽屉里取出两个玻璃杯，放在书桌上的那瓶威士忌旁边，“再和我喝一杯吧，亚历山大，”他微笑着说，“看在旧时光的份上。”

 

“你也知道了吧？华盛顿决定退休了。”詹姆斯·麦迪逊坐在桌子对面，他开口说出这条爆炸性的消息的时候，眼睛也没有离开面前的午餐，好像他们在说的只是什么随便的花边新闻。

“你在说什么呢？詹米，我们刚刚不都在内阁会议上吗？”托马斯·杰斐逊从手机屏幕前抬起头，“你前阵子生病没有落下后遗症吧？”他略显关心地看着对方。

而麦迪逊瞪了他一眼，“是吗？我只是觉得有些难以相信，你既然知道了却不作任何评论。”

“这不是显而易见的吗？有些人要失去保护伞了。”杰斐逊的注意力回到手机上，有些心不在焉地说。

“你看起来好像并不是很激动？”麦迪逊有些意外地挑了挑眉。

“是什么让你觉得我会很激动？”

“你说呢？是谁一直在平时抱怨华盛顿总是护着汉密尔顿，有华盛顿的包庇真好啊，之类的话？光是上次亚当斯在会议上发表的一个错误观点就被你嘲笑了一星期，就我对你的了解，我实在难以想象你会对此事毫无评价。”

“谢谢你生动的总结，詹米，”杰斐逊翘起二郎腿，靠在椅背上，换了个坐姿，“还有亚当斯的事情我可毫不后悔，他就是个笑话。”

“不管怎么说，我认为国会也没有准备好在这个时候换一个新总统。”

“他们永远也不会准备好的，他们或许连选举制度都没有修订好，如果你要问的话。”

“但无论如何他们都必须选出一个新的总统，而在这之前，我们也必须推选出候选人，虽然这必然又是一个漫长的过程，对政府来说并不是个好消息，不过也是一个我们掌握话语权的好机会——”

杰斐逊一边听着，而他本就没怎么专注的注意力马上就被手机收到的短信转移走了。

/我很忙。

过了几分钟又进来一条。

/别再给我发短信了。

作为隔了几小时收到的回信，这实在是不能让杰斐逊感到满意，他皱着眉头，一边在手机上打出这一行字：

/你这个不知好歹的兔崽子，汉密尔顿。

点击了发送之后，他本以为会立刻收到一连串铺天盖地的回击短信，然而几分钟过去依然毫无动静，他甚至感到有些不安了。

“你在听吗？托马斯？”

杰斐逊抬起头，看到麦迪逊正盯着自己，一只手端着咖啡杯，这副架势令杰斐逊回想起自己上一次被泼一脸的经历，而这一次杯子里可是不折不扣的热咖啡，“当然，当然在听了。”他赶紧将手机收起来，一边在椅子上坐直。

“那么你也同意我的看法咯？”

“当然，詹米，你总是最有远见的那个。”

“很高兴你这么认为，托马斯，”麦迪逊露出一个意味深长的微笑，而杰斐逊很快就会明白这个微笑意味着什么了，“我会把你的名字作为候选人提交上去的。”而这时候他不禁觉得或许自己刚刚承认走神了结果还不会这么糟糕。

 

亚历山大·汉密尔顿整理好了办公桌上的文件，半小时前，他最后一次将财政报告递交给华盛顿总统，连带那份他代为起草的告别演说稿，对于汉密尔顿来说，一旦接受了这个事实，一切就都变得简单起来，甚至是平静得有些冷酷，自他踏上这个战场以来，他从未停止过战斗，而在乔治·华盛顿面前，这样的战斗甚至会演变成为叛逆和反抗。

先生，为了国家的稳定和发展，您必须继续任职下去，您的职位至关重要——

正是因为如此，才需要有不同的人来担任。

在我看来，合理的民主制度是建立在良好的执政者的基础之上，如果执政者的能力出众，无重大过错，就应该一直任职下去。

你说得对，亚历山大，只是，我必须离开，他们才会学会成长，国家才能得以传承。

可是，先生，您不必现在就——

我，我是时候应该离开了。

乔治·华盛顿从未改变，他们两人之间的关系也从未改变，从开始的好像隔着一条不可逾越的沟壑，接着随着时间而越来越深，以至于到最后，他们连好好喝一杯，互道告别，回忆往昔的时光也做不到。

汉密尔顿将最后一叠文件收进抽屉，他刚刚转过身，看到门口站着一个人，看起来站在那儿有一阵子了。

“你是不是总喜欢乱闯别人办公室？”汉密尔顿先是吓了一跳，接着他看清楚了来人是谁，不禁皱了皱眉头。

“哦，”托马斯·杰斐逊往四周看了看，“我看门也没关啊？”

“你来这里做什么？我说了我很忙。”

“这就是你不去参加总统告别仪式的理由吗？”

“你管得可真够多的，杰斐逊。”

“你真的想就以这种方式结束吗？经过这么多年？”

汉密尔顿愣了一下，他绝没有想到会从对方口中听到这样的话，而这句话就好像是一颗石头，将已经平静下来的水面重新掀起了涟漪，“你，你说什么呢，这和你没有关系吧，你有什么资格这么说？”他扯着嘴角，露出一个笑容，声音却有些颤抖，“而且，这对你来说难道不是好事吗？我们可是对立阵营。”

“你说的没错，”杰斐逊慢慢走近，直到汉密尔顿需要稍稍抬头才能与他对视，而出乎意料地，对方脸上的表情异常的严肃，“这一次我会代表我的党派参加竞选。”

汉密尔顿听到这话，有些惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“而如果我成为总统，我想我也是不会喜欢不知感恩为何物的下属和同僚的。”

汉密尔顿听着对方一字一顿地说完，然后转身离开，他都站在原地无法动弹，直到过了好一会，他才像是松了口气一样，他一下子软下来，靠在桌子边上，勉强支撑住站立不稳的身体，汉密尔顿深吸了口气，似乎是为了重新找回力气，他低头看了看手机上的日程和时间，觉得现在或许还不算太晚。

 

乔治·华盛顿不愧为现代军人的楷模和受人尊敬的首位合众国总统，几乎所有的政府要员都参加了他的告别仪式，整栋国会大厦没有可以容纳下这么多人的会议厅，最后他们只能把地点放在员工餐厅，尽管如此，偌大的金属结构的餐厅依然被挤得水泄不通，有的人甚至坐在了后方的旋转楼梯上，华盛顿站在正中央临时搭出来的舞台上，正在念着自己写的演讲稿，亚历山大·汉密尔顿让自己被淹没在人群中，这里没有谁比他感到更加不自在了。

他的将军、他的总统看起来瘦了一些，头发也几近全白了，汉密尔顿有些惊讶，自己先前竟然完全没有注意过，或许也只有像这样隔开一段距离，才能脱出将军和总统的身份，看到那个普通的年龄大上自己好几倍的老人。

而随着华盛顿慢慢往下念着演讲稿，汉密尔顿觉得自己回到了十六年前的纽约，那时候刚上任全美舰队司令的乔治·华盛顿在前往费城的途中经过纽约，汉密尔顿被挤在大街上结队欢迎的人群里，第一次看到这位传说中的将军，司令官身穿深蓝色的军礼服，手拿着指挥权杖，由北方舰队指挥官菲利普·斯凯勒陪同着，如同一尊战神一样从自己面前走过，在那一刻的亚历山大·汉密尔顿和他相比是显得那么渺小，他也从未想过自己的命运会被这个人改变。

汉密尔顿突然感到一阵晕眩，呼吸困难，他没等到华盛顿念完演讲稿，就挣扎着从周围的人群里逃了出去，他有些跌跌撞撞地走进电梯，本想按下底层的按键，犹豫了一下之后按下了地下一层。

他在电梯门打开后走进地下车库，宽敞而明亮的地下车库此时看起来却倘若一个巨大的迷宫，他一边有些茫然地找着自己的轿车，一边在身上摸着车钥匙，刚刚掏出来就没有拿稳掉在了地上，他还没来得及去捡，就有人抢在他前面捡了起来。

“你这种状态下去开车是想找死吗？”

汉密尔顿抬头看到面前的人，气得将他远远地推开，“你是吃饱了撑着吗？杰斐逊？把钥匙给我。”

而杰斐逊一言不发，只是将钥匙紧紧捏在手里，而此时的汉密尔顿居然笑出了声，而身体却抖得像是随时就要散架。

“你真是爱多管闲事，托马斯·杰斐逊，你又为什么要管我到底去不去华盛顿的告别仪式？难道不是你一直在说什么我没有了华盛顿一无是处吗？”

“而且，你猜怎样？你也许是对的，我一直都只是在传达华盛顿的意志而已，我自以为了解他，像他那样思考，那样下令，可他从来就没有认同过我，哪怕，哪怕在这最后一次，这最后一次，不管我怎么反对，也只能服从他的意愿，”

“别说了，汉密尔顿，”

“去做一件我完全不想做的事情，”

“我们都知道总统有多信任你，”

“就好像这是他最终的宣言，”

“我让你别说了，”

“‘你永远都无法独当一面，亚历山大，’”

汉密尔顿没能说完这句话，因为面前的人将他拉入怀里，一边亲吻他，堵住了他的嘴唇。他被这个突如其来的亲吻惊吓到了，有那么一瞬间他用手抵住对方的肩膀，想要将他推开，而这个吻激烈又深沉，这个拥抱坚定而有力，这份强烈的情感如潮水般地冲开了他的心防，这让他仅剩下的一点抗拒都被淹没了，最终他闭上眼睛接受了，他微微仰起头，伸出手去抱住对方的脖子，近乎绝望而慌乱地去迎接，去回应，像是早就忘记了该怎样去承受这样的感情。

这个吻像是持续了很长时间，又像是只有那么一会，他们最后分开，汉密尔顿一边喘着气，一边低着头，像是不想让对方看到自己有些发红的眼睛。而杰斐逊往前走了几步，他用钥匙启动汽车，拉开车门，“上车，我送你回去。”

汉密尔顿沉默着坐进车里，从国会大厦到自己家的路程从未显得这么漫长，最后杰斐逊将他的福特停在路边，他熄了火，拔出钥匙，走下车，抬头张望了一下街道四周，“这里附近的景色不错，”他这么评价，“唯一不好的是把车停这可能会早上收到一张罚单。”

“无所谓，”站在车子另一边的人这么回答，他的声音听起来有些沉闷，“我相信他们今晚没有心情来开罚单。”

杰斐逊走到对方面前，他伸出手把钥匙递到他面前，“晚安，汉密尔顿，”而像是破天荒的，没有挖苦，也没有嘲讽，他用一种平静而随和的语气说道，甚至像是两个朋友在互道晚安，“明天见了。”

汉密尔顿也伸出手，可他没有接过钥匙，他向前走了两步，靠在对方的身上，而杰斐逊顺其自然地抱住他，对方的发丝贴在他的下巴上，他能感受到那微微吐出在自己脖子上的气息，就好像是一种默许和邀请。

他们早已不是第一次上床了，无论是在酒店的房间，还是办公室后面的储物室，没有哪一次两人不像是在为了占尽上风而费尽心机，也没有哪一次不在刻意地保持着仅仅是肉体上的欢愉和欲望的分界线，而且也总是心照不宣似的，从未有情感上的交流和抚慰，他们总是突兀地开始，草率地结束，总是如此，像是除此之外，容不下任何其他多余因素的介入。

更不要说亲吻了。

汉密尔顿任由对方脱去他的衣服，将他抱起来，径直往卧室的方向走过去，他沉溺在那个吻里，直到被放到床上时两人才分开，他们的衣服被随手扔在卧室的沙发和地毯上，和原本就被堆在那里的东西融为一体，杰斐逊皱了皱眉，“你有多久没收拾屋子了？”

“你还有工夫关心这个？”

汉密尔顿一丝不挂地躺在那儿，他伸手勾住对方的脖子，主动凑上去吻的同时，他用双腿夹住对方的腰，扭动着胯翻了个身，杰斐逊还没反应过来是怎么回事，就被对方按到了身下，他有些惊讶地看到对方露出一个狡黠的微笑，他刚用胳膊支撑起身体，就又被按了下去，“别动。”那只手固执地按在他的胸口，那张染上红晕的脸上带着一分肆意与任性，他抬起另一只手解开发带，让红色的卷发松垮地散开，倾泻在他的脖子和肩膀上。

杰斐逊觉得自己或许发出了一声小小的惊叹，或许屏住了呼吸，因为他看到对方露出一个得意的表情，那双蓝紫色的眼睛专注地盯着自己，那性感而充满欲望的眼神里似乎还夹杂着别的什么东西，杰斐逊能感到对方的手指在下身开拓，对方的嘴唇微微张开，胸口也随着低吟声而起伏，他觉得自己也快要到极限了，可有什么感觉不太对劲，他感到对方的身体似乎颤抖了一下，像是还未完全准备好就坐了上来。

汉密尔顿发出一声急促的呻吟，身体被强行撑开的感觉还是超出了他的承受力，他觉得自己的腰一下子软下去，身体也像是失去支撑一样地往前倒，而杰斐逊将他抱住，一边重新翻过身去，他看着对方因为抽痛而苍白的脸，“你是笨蛋吗？汉密尔顿，”他皱起眉头，“为什么你总要当那个掌握控制权的人？”

这时候汉密尔顿稍稍平静了下来，“你有资格对我说这种话吗？”他一边喘着气，一边瞪了对方一眼。

“你不必这样做的，”杰斐逊认真地说。

“像你这样的人根本不会明白这种感受，”汉密尔顿有些生气地抬高音调，“因为你们的优越感太他妈的与生俱来了——”

“亚历山大，”而杰斐逊打断他，他看到汉密尔顿露出惊讶的神情，他本想说什么，却用一个亲吻代替了，他一边吻着，一边慢慢拨开对方脸上的碎发，好让他怀里的人放松下来，也让自己可以更加顺利地进入对方的身体，而汉密尔顿紧紧地抱住对方，在身体被一次又一次填满之后，他感到筋疲力尽，却还在不断地索取更多，他闭上眼睛，耳畔却传来风雨的肆虐声，好像他心里的那场飓风从未停止过。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer ends quickly, with the unrest of congress election and cabinet changes.

汉密尔顿沿着一道摇摇欲坠的楼梯往上走，隔着并不牢固的墙壁，可以听到屋外狂风暴雨的呼啸声，好像随时都会将这栋不堪一击的房屋吞噬。他小心翼翼地踩着脚下吱呀作响的楼板，而陈旧又腐蚀的木板突然毫无征兆地断裂了，他一脚踩空，只能拼命地抓住一旁的扶手，才不至于让自己摔下楼去。

从楼上唯一的那个房间里一直断断续续地传来模糊的说话声，好像是什么年代久远的收音机在播着一盘陈旧的录音磁带，汉密尔顿终于爬上了二楼，他走过那道狭窄的走廊，随着他越走越近，那说话声也越来越响，可仍然听不清楚说话的内容，他在房间门口停下，深吸了口气，慢慢推开那扇虚掩的门。

门打开后，他看到一个男孩蜷缩在角落里，他看不到对方埋在阴影里的表情，而当他刚想走上前靠近一点，他脚下的地面突然全部崩塌了，将他和那个男孩一起卷进了电闪雷鸣的漩涡里，而他也再没法靠近了。

汉密尔顿睁开眼睛，发现自己正安稳地躺在自己卧室的床上，他盯着熟悉的天花板发呆了几秒，然后下意识地翻身去找手机，按亮屏幕的汉密尔顿先是疑惑了一下自己什么时候改的锁屏，然后才发现那并不是自己的手机，他裹着床单翻了个身，大概用了两秒钟回忆了一下昨晚发生的事情，过了一会他从床上坐起来，发现手机主人的手机锁屏已经不再是自己上次见过的样子了，他满不在意地挑了挑眉，接着他想起了上一次自己失败的尝试，而抱着恶作剧的心态，他又输入了一组新的数字，而他不会想到的是，当他按下最后一个数字时，居然成功将手机解锁了，而他也不巧看到了对方手机里的最后一个画面。

“你醒了吗？”

汉密尔顿被突然走进来的人吓得慌忙将手机藏到枕头下面，而为了掩饰自己的惊慌，汉密尔顿故作镇定地皱皱眉，“你还真是不把自己当外人啊？杰斐逊。”他指了指对方手里的咖啡杯，“直接在我家里吃早餐吗？”

“我也想，”杰斐逊笑了笑，“直到我发现你厨房里除了速冻食物和没洗的餐具，什么都没有，这是我们逻辑缜密、一丝不苟的财务卿吗？生活无法自理？”

“你是想要继续站在那里评判我的生活，还是在我洗澡的时候出去买早餐？”

汉密尔顿从床上下来，边走边弯腰捡起地上的衣服，他身上没有被被单裹住的部分，露出漂亮的线条，杰斐逊忍不住眯起双眼，欣赏着那些昨晚留下的美妙痕迹，当汉密尔顿从他身旁经过的时候，杰斐逊伸手拽住他的手臂，汉密尔顿有些不耐烦地抬起头，用一种慵懒的声调调侃道，“怎么了？杰斐逊？难道你想加入吗？”他说话的时候，刚好撞上对方的目光。

“真是个让人难以拒绝的请求，我不介意再洗一次的。”他说着舔了舔嘴唇。

而汉密尔顿轻轻地嗤笑一声，他甩开对方的手，转身走进浴室，门在他身后关上。

 

托马斯·杰斐逊大概不会想到自己有一天会听着汉密尔顿评判着早餐来开启新的一天，这个小混蛋吃着速冻食物和速溶咖啡，水池里叠着一堆没洗的咖啡杯和碗碟，现在却在早餐桌上对星巴克的焦糖拿铁和乳酪贝果挑三拣四。

“我没有时间做早餐，不代表我不能将星巴克的咖啡开除出咖啡籍，”汉密尔顿吸着那杯似乎除了糖浆和可可粉之外没有任何咖啡因的冰饮，“说真的，杰斐逊，我以为你的品位要比这强上一些。”

“不客气，不知感恩的家伙，星巴克难道不比速溶咖啡强吗？”杰斐逊本以为按照麦迪逊的喜好来点单就不会出差错，但显然他忽略了汉密尔顿需要一大杯浓烈的咖啡因来开始这糟糕的一天的事实，“况且星巴克不总是我的第一选择。”

“哦，那什么是你的第一选择？”汉密尔顿将半个贝果塞进嘴里，而当他的嘴里塞满食物而因此安静下来的时候，看起来还是挺可爱的。

“我家的咖啡机和咖啡豆。”

杰斐逊拿起手机，里面还有他今天早上趁对方睡着时拍的照片，而坐在他对面的人就像是察觉到了他的企图，汉密尔顿抬起头盯着他，这样的场景仿佛回到了他刚刚从外面买完早餐回来时，看到汉密尔顿已经穿戴整齐站在客厅里，还未完全吹干的头发有几缕看上去还是湿漉漉的，而杰斐逊不禁感到有些失望。

“至少你每天早上迟到的理由我找到了。”汉密尔顿将嘴里的贝果咽了下去，一边端起咖啡杯放到嘴边。

“拉倒吧，至少我不像某个工作狂，我还是懂得享受生活的。”

“你这话听起来，是不是我在你家醒来可以得到更好的咖啡呢？杰斐逊。”汉密尔顿喝着那过甜的饮料，好像糖份确实令他心情好了些，甚至开起了玩笑。

“当然，你想喝多少都没问题。”杰斐逊放下手里的纸杯，“而且可以做一顿像样的早餐，而不是像现在这样吃着外卖食物。”

“你是在引诱我和你同居吗？杰斐逊。”汉密尔顿随口一接，他边说边将杯子里的咖啡喝完。

“为什么不呢？”

而对方的回答让他差一点将吸进去的咖啡喷出口，“你是认真的吗？杰斐逊，我们可是对立党派的。”汉密尔顿笑着看向对方，而对方非但没有笑，反而一脸严肃。

“到现在你还要这样说吗？汉密尔顿。”

“可这是事实，不是吗？”他打量着对方，那张难得认真起来的脸和平时有些不太一样，汉密尔顿说话的语气有些心虚，而他从来都是据理力争的那个，现在他却开始有些后悔自己带头开了那个玩笑。

“那好，可以等到我们退休。”

“你说什么？”

“等我们都退休了，就不存在什么对立的问题了，我们可以回蒙特切洛，那里有更好的咖啡，当然还有很多咖啡以外的东西。”

汉密尔顿捏紧空了的杯子，水汽沿着塑料杯壁滑下来落在他手心里，他咬住嘴唇，低着头一言不发，他怎么也不会想到，在托马斯·杰斐逊面前他却破天荒地成了哑口无言的那个。

“我们都有退休的那一天的吧，就像华盛顿那样，”而杰斐逊像是没有注意到对面的人的心思，继续说下去，

“回归自然，种种苹果树，终于可以找到属于自己的平静，我想这也是所有人想要的吧——”

“我，”汉密尔顿这时候突然从椅子上站起来，他看了一眼手机说，“我得走了，我想起我有个早会。”他抓起沙发上的公文包和外套，转身就往玄关走。

“亚历山大，”

托马斯·杰斐逊在他身后叫住他，而汉密尔顿已经打开门，他有些匆忙地转过身，“谢谢你的早餐，杰斐逊。”

说完他飞快地走了出去，好像这里不是他的家，而是一个想要尽快逃离的场所。

 

托马斯·杰斐逊觉得汉密尔顿在躲着自己。

自从那天之后，他们就没再有过任何一次除了工作上的对话，或是私下里的超过五分钟的交流，每一次他试图开启一场对话，汉密尔顿不是压根不理睬他，就是借口有事要走。在总统选举和国会换届的交接期，内阁和政府上下都忙得不可开交，就连搬迁至新首都的事宜也暂时搁置了。

而现在，将近一个月过去了，杰斐逊觉得好不容易与对方拉近的距离，此时此刻又恢复如初，或者变得更糟糕，当两人在会议室里形同路人时，杰斐逊居然怀念起以前他们还能争锋相对的时光。

麦迪逊坐在桌子对面，一边喝着咖啡，一边和对方分享总统选举的进展，而杰斐逊有些无精打采地坐在那儿，除了偶尔看一下手机，他不说一句话，但他也确实在听，并且时不时地给出一些评论，直到过了一会，趁着麦迪逊低头写字的间歇，他开口说道：“詹米，你觉得我是不是被甩了？”

麦迪逊被他这突如其来的发问惊得愣了一下，他将目光从笔记本上移开，抬了抬眼镜看着对方，“什么？”

“要知道，作为一个从来没有被甩经验的人，只是想听听你的角度。”

“虽然我很想说你的感情生活和我无关，托马斯，但是不幸的是我不能，说来听听。”

在一次党派间的辩论会结束后，杰斐逊终于找到机会拦住了汉密尔顿。

“你想解释一下是怎么回事吗？汉密尔顿。”

“关于我的观点和提案，我是不会退让的，杰斐逊。”

“不，”杰斐逊上前靠近对方，而汉密尔顿下意识地后退一步，“你知道我在指什么，”而他没有停下来，直到对方抵到墙壁，没法再往后退，“你在躲着我吗？”

“我想你误会了什么，国务卿先生，现在是选举总统的时期，我们都有各自党派的候选人，我想在这段时间里还是减少接触比较好。”汉密尔顿用冷淡的语气说，杰斐逊愣了一下，而汉密尔顿见对方没有说话，就转身想走，“如果没有别的事情的话——”

“你还真是个翻脸不认人的冷血混蛋啊，汉密尔顿。”

杰斐逊抓住他的手臂，而汉密尔顿皱了皱眉，“请你放开，杰斐逊，”他用一种傲慢又强硬的语气开口说，“我相信你也不想因为暴力威胁这种事情影响民主共和党的选票。”

杰斐逊手里的力道下意识地收紧，他只觉得一股无名之火直直地往上蹿，他盯着对方的脸，试图看穿对方的心思，却又一次在那双神秘的蓝紫色眼睛里迷失了方向，而汉密尔顿只是平静地看着他，过了一会，他松开了手，什么都没有说，只想趁自己做出什么后悔的举动之前一走了之。

“是的，你被甩了。”麦迪逊听完这个故事，当然这个故事此刻从对方嘴里说出来已经更换了背景和主人公，他这么下结论，“欢迎来到正常人的感情生活。”

“谢谢你的安慰，詹米，”杰斐逊愤愤地说，“真是太有帮助了。”

“我这才想起来，难怪你前阵子总是心不在焉，既然现在你已经被甩了，那么可以专心竞选工作了吗？”

“你是魔鬼吗？詹米。”

“说的也是，”麦迪逊点了点头，“下班后我请你喝一杯？”

“一杯可不够。”

“行，行，你说了算，”麦迪逊说着翻过一页稿纸，“说定了的话，今天我们加班把演讲稿写完吧？”

在杰斐逊来得及拒绝之前，麦迪逊已经将面前的厚厚一叠草稿丢了过来。

 

美利坚合众国成立以来的第一次总统选举，以联邦党的胜利而告终，联邦党的候选人，约翰·亚当斯成为了继乔治·华盛顿之后的第二任总统，虽然在很多人看来，他并不拥有成为总统的资质，至少和华盛顿比起来没有，而总统办公室的真正权力究竟掌握在联邦党的哪位核心人物手里，恐怕所有人都心知肚明。而得票数第二的托马斯·杰斐逊接任了副总统，这个先前被许多人诟病毫无实权的职位。

这一年的夏天，就在国会席位的换届和内阁办公室变更的动荡中匆匆结束了。

 

这一年的感恩节注定是一个特别的日子，财政部长，内阁成员，联邦党代表人物，亚历山大·汉密尔顿辞去了他的公职，或者说，用辞去公职这几个字根本无法体现他在总统办公室里和总统的激烈争吵和摔门而去的场景。这位华盛顿的继任者，既没有前者的才智，也缺乏领导者的气量，更糟糕的是，他急于树立自己的威信，不愿意学习他这位优秀前任的宝贵经验，对于年纪轻轻却大权在握的汉密尔顿，亚当斯并不服气，他将后者看作是“目无尊长、骄傲自大的苏格兰杂种”，而汉密尔顿也不甘示弱，在辞去公职后，他就在纽约时报的网站和媒体账号上开了专栏，每天匿名发文抨击约翰·亚当斯，而更重要的是，作为联邦党的核心，总统办公室和政府里的各个要职，尤其是新任的财政部长和战争部长，均是坚定的汉密尔顿的拥护者，他们肆无忌惮地将亚当斯总统架空。虽然汉密尔顿不再坐镇政府办公室，可他依然能够传达自己的意志，控制国会的决议。

在十二月初一个异常寒冷的晴天早晨，汉密尔顿坐在纽约时报的办公室里，他迎来了几个他怎么也不会料到的客人。

“麦迪逊议员，”汉密尔顿看到詹姆斯·麦迪逊走进房间，他从椅子上站起来，“副总统先生，”接着他看到对方身后的人，稍稍皱了皱眉，他的眼睛里有什么东西一闪而过，接着便恢复了常态，“请问有何贵干？”

麦迪逊没有说话，有些意外地，他朝一旁让开，杰斐逊走上前来，四下打量了一下这间办公室，这里比曾经属于汉密尔顿的那间财政部长的办公室至少大上一倍，“看起来，报社社长这个职位很滋润啊，汉密尔顿。”

“你想说什么？杰斐逊，如果没事的话就请出去，这里是新闻自由的报社，政府官员无从干涉。”

这是他们几个月来第一次进行工作以外的交谈，也是他辞职后第一次再见到对方，汉密尔顿觉得有些奇妙，托马斯·杰斐逊剪短了头发，剃干净了胡须，这让他看起来比几个月前年轻了好几岁，他背对着窗户站着，早晨的阳光照得他浅金色的头发闪闪发亮。

而亚历山大·汉密尔顿相比之下却比在政府里工作时显得更加随性，他身穿深蓝色的针织衫，套在蓝绿色的格子衬衫外面，袖子卷起来露出手肘，高高的鼻梁上架着一副复古的黑框眼镜，长长的红色卷发随性地扎起来散落在肩膀上，头发上随意地挂着几个发夹。

“既然如此，那我就开门见山了，”杰斐逊从怀里掏出一个文件夹，他打开第一页，举起来展示给站在桌子后面的人看，“春田会所，熟悉这个名字吗？”

汉密尔顿的眼睛里闪过一丝阴影，而杰斐逊像是没注意到地接着说，“是个专门供有钱人‘吃喝玩乐’的地方，只要付钱就可以满足你的任何要求，当然，这是表面上的，这个会所背地里从事贩毒、走私军火、非法入侵互联网和人口贩卖等等非法勾当，”说到这里他停顿了一下，他的视线落在汉密尔顿身上，而后者抬头迎上他的目光，“而我们查到你在长达五年时间里，尤其是担任财政部长的期间，都与这个会所有金钱交易往来，”

他说着将文件扔到书桌上，“你有什么想说的吗？”

汉密尔顿低头看了看纸上那些数字，再抬头看着站在自己面前的人，“我没什么好说的，这是我的隐私，我无须向任何人说明。”他一脸平静地说，“你说完了吗？”

“没有，”杰斐逊走上前，从文件夹里抽出几张照片，“不止是你，这些照片上的人也与他们有来往，你也认识他们吧？罗伯特·莫里斯，现任财政部长，埃里克·霍夫曼，国会参议院，这些都是你党派里的重要人士，汉密尔顿，现在我们是不是可以认为，你利用职务便利，挪用公款资助非法组织，并且在政府里给他们提供庇护呢？”

“住口！”汉密尔顿看到那些照片，突然面色惨白，气得浑身发抖，他有些激动地喊出声，接着像是意识到自己的失态，他稍稍平复了一下情绪，“你们这是毫无根据的指控。”

“是吗？”杰斐逊挑了挑眉，他收起那些文件和照片，转眼看了看站在一旁的麦迪逊，“那么我相信，你作为报社编辑，也知道媒体有多喜欢这种捕风捉影的新闻吧？”

不用对方多做说明，汉密尔顿自然清楚这样的消息会对他以及他的党派的公信力造成怎样毁灭性的影响，届时不仅是他的名誉，他所创建的制度，提出的法案，留下的遗产，都会受到牵连。

“你，你们想要什么？”他的声音有些颤抖。

“不想要什么，”杰斐逊耸耸肩，“只是出于礼貌，来给你提个醒，看在我们共事过的交情份上。”

“你们可真了不起，”他用略带讥讽的苦涩语气说道，“自以为知道了我的秘密，但你们根本不知道是在要求我坦白什么。”

“哦，那你想要坦白什么？”

“如果我说我从未挪用过公款，也没有利用职权干过违法的事，你们可以保证不公开我所说的事情吗？”

“那得看你说的是什么了。”

汉密尔顿咬了咬嘴唇，他的手握成拳头又松开，像是在做思想斗争，过了一会，他从抽屉里拿出一叠厚厚的交易记录，上面整齐而工整地列出了每一条的转账信息和金额。

“我确实给他们打了钱，但那是因为我受到了无耻的威胁和勒索，这里是我保存的所有转账记录，你们想看就看吧，看看是不是和你们手里所谓的证据一致，”

杰斐逊和麦迪逊交换了一下眼神，似乎从未料到事情会是这样的发展。

“我知道这是我自作自受，所以我选择自己承担后果，自始至终我没有动过一分公款，我也绝不会为了自己犯过的错误而出卖自己的名誉。”

麦迪逊眯起双眼，一言不发地查看着那一条条记录，好像是什么荒诞喜剧的剧本台词。

“这样的回答你们满意了吗？”

偌大的办公室在一时间被尴尬的沉默笼罩着，最后是詹姆斯·麦迪逊先开口，

“我们走吧，托马斯。”他的语气有些冷淡，好像这场荒诞的闹剧终于结束了，而他对这个结尾也并不满意。

“所以呢？”

“所以，我想公众对前任财政部长去高级会所寻欢作乐，结果被拍下高尺度照片而勒索敲诈，这种无聊的新闻是不会感兴趣的。”麦迪逊一边冷冷地说，一边将手里的文件扔回对方的书桌上，白花花的纸片散落在地上和桌面上，好像此刻汉密尔顿被击得粉碎的自尊心。

而杰斐逊看了一眼站在书桌后面的人，冬日早晨柔和而苍白的阳光照射着他，他却看起来像是在风雨中摇摇欲坠。

接着他们的视线相接，那双蓝色的眼睛里此时包含着更多他所不能理解的意味，而在那堆像是打翻了的颜料一样混杂在一起的情绪里，只有被背叛的失落显得尤其刺眼。

 

他们走回大街上，纽约市中心上午的街道已经褪去了早晨的忙碌，也还未迎来午餐时间的人流，只是安静地被温暖的阳光包裹着，人行道上有三三两两的人结伴走过，餐厅的临街窗户敞开着，吃着早午餐的客人靠着窗户聊天。

“到头来还是徒劳一场。”

这幅和平的景象令杰斐逊感到尤其烦躁，他捏着手杖，不耐烦地敲打着地面。

“不能这么说，这本来就不是板上钉钉的证据，如果是，我们也不会出现在汉密尔顿的办公室里了。”

“那我们今天到底是来做什么的？难道不是拆穿那家伙的道貌岸然吗？”

“施压。”麦迪逊翻出手机里的录音，“不论汉密尔顿是不是还在政府里，他的影响力都不容忽视，尤其是当他拿起笔的时候，更是巨大的威胁，只要掌握住可以压制他的筹码，我们就是有胜算的。”

“你居然录音了？”杰斐逊有些惊讶地看着对方，“你真是可怕，提醒我不要成为你的敌人，詹米。”

而詹姆斯·麦迪逊无声地笑了笑，“汉密尔顿的笔是一把利剑，但也是双刃剑，在他把亚当斯塑造成小丑和笑话的同时，联邦党的公信力也在慢慢丧失，加上我们手里的材料，相信等到下一次换届选举时，就可以有分晓了。”

这时候万里无云的天空中起了一阵风，吹起了弗吉尼亚人的风衣下摆，麦迪逊伸手拉了拉围巾，皱起了眉头，纽约又变回了他讨厌的样子。

“或者至少能在下一次换届前把该死的首都搬到波托马克。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sunlight lighted up his crystal blue eyes, which still belongs to that scrappy boy from the battlefield.

一开始总是很难，当你想尽一切办法都无法填补内心那个无底的空洞。

起初汉密尔顿只是想找回那结实的拥抱和温暖的碰触，只是他越是索求，就越是明白这些都不复存在，不会再有人像劳伦斯那样与自己拥抱，亲吻，结合。

一开始总是很难，只是一旦跨过那条界限，一切都朝着失控的方向发展，好像踩着湿滑的污泥滑下深渊，当你反应过来，已经满身污秽，沉沦在不见天日的泥泞里。

而他本应该拒绝，没有人可以代替劳伦斯的位置，也不会再有人可以代替他的位置，汉密尔顿不知道自己与痛苦的回忆斗争了多久，直到他终于筋疲力尽，任由仿佛毒药的欲望和甜蜜而令人麻痹的假象吞没自己，一次又一次地，他催眠着自己，如果在别人的怀抱里可以让他不再夜夜被飞船爆炸的噩梦惊醒，那么就让自己堕落吧，只要是有温度的拥抱和亲吻，那么那个人是谁都无所谓了。只是时不时地，他会在虚空中质问，哪来的什么与我同在，如果真的有，又怎会这样眼睁睁看着自己堕落至此。

最终，他厌恶起了那个自甘堕落的自己，他告诉自己必须停止。

那天早晨，亚历山大·汉密尔顿从春田会所走出来，脸色惨白得像个鬼魂，他扶着墙，支撑着摇晃的身体走到一条后巷里，生理和心理上的恶心，逼着他在那里吐了一地。

这么多年过去了，他本以为这个污点已从他的生命中消失，而现在，当他在那天晚上收到那封勒索电邮的时候，当他听到那个伪装的出租车司机冷冷地说出索要的条件的时候，这个不堪的过去又被活生生地展现在他面前，好像一个血淋淋地被撕开的伤口。无情地告诉着他，你的过去，尤其是你的错误，自始至终都会如影随形，就好像幽灵，平时悄然无息地潜伏在你周围，等待着给你致命的一击。

在与平时一样人声嘈杂的办公楼里，汉密尔顿一个人坐在办公室，而忙碌的空气里却弥漫着令人不安的寂静，就好像飓风的中心一样，汉密尔顿看着放在桌子上的文件，电脑屏幕的反光映在他的蓝眼睛里，他看到巨浪掀起，遮天蔽日；海啸粉碎大片房屋，只留下无尽的残骸和废墟；他看到人们被卷进漩涡中心，徒劳挣扎，转眼间就消失不见。

他用他的双眼见证了，也用自己的双手记录了，他们被他的故事所打动，出资把他从圣克洛伊岛送到了纽约，而他也证明了，他的笔绝不仅仅局限于他家乡星球的那片小小星空。

他的笔从未停下，他撰写战时文件，法美同盟条约；他编写了宪法，国债法案和国家银行，他的笔让这个国家获得了独立，并且从债务的泥潭里走出来，这所有的从无到有的一切，好像一块块垫在他脚下的基石，一点点让他走出地狱，并且登上高峰，哪怕他不再担任公职，他也不会停下他的笔，而现在当他站在这座高峰的悬崖边缘，他也会拿起他一直以来最熟悉也是最有力的武器，他已经无数次向世人证明了自己是正确的，而这一次也不会例外。

汉密尔顿停下打字的手，窗外的日光早已消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是纽约深不见底的黑夜，而即使是对于纽约来说，这个夜晚也已经过了最纸醉金迷的时刻。

汉密尔顿伸手揉了揉酸痛的脖子，他一边将完成的草稿打印出来，一边从椅子上站起来，准备去接一杯咖啡。

原本嘈杂的办公室现在空无一人，窗外时不时亮起的广告投射灯穿透百叶窗照进房间里，汉密尔顿端着咖啡杯，站在打印机前，四周安静地只听得到打印机机械而单调地运行声，他拿起刚刚打印出来还发烫的纸张，从头到尾看了一遍，接着又坐回电脑前修改，这个循环往复的过程持续了好几次，直到他感到满意为止。

最终，像是耗尽了最后一点力气，在来得及完成最后几页的修改之前，汉密尔顿在那此起彼伏的机械声中睡着了，当他重新睁开眼睛的时候，那个催眠般的机械声已经停了下来，房间里被一股不同寻常的安静所笼罩，他抬起头，看到打印机旁站着一个高大的身影，他手里拿着那叠手稿，汉密尔顿一时觉得有些恍惚，他重新戴上眼镜，定了定神才发现那个人是托马斯·杰斐逊。

只看到他翻到稿纸的最后一页，皱着眉头扫视着上面的文字，也许对方的出现让他感到太过意外，一时间汉密尔顿竟然没有开口问他在这里做什么，一直到对方看完了最后一个字，放下手里的纸，将目光落在对面坐在书桌旁的人身上。

“恭喜你，汉密尔顿，你成功将自己的无知和自大又发展到了一个全新的高度。”

汉密尔顿看着他，这不是托马斯·杰斐逊第一次在私下里闯入自己的私人空间，挑衅自己，而和上一次不同的是，他没有喝酒，他看起来平静而冷酷，那双灰色的眼睛里似乎藏着一股无名之火，仿佛随时就会爆发。

“这种话就留到议会上去说吧，副总统先生，”汉密尔顿冷冷地说。

“‘有人指控我与春田会所有着私下的金钱往来，并由此将我与可能存在的非法交易联系在一起，’”

而杰斐逊并没有理睬他，他将稿纸翻到第一页，开始自顾自地念了起来，“‘而我认为我唯一的过失就是选择了错误的方式——错误，并非违法——来解决我的私人问题，从而遭到了被侵犯隐私、敲诈勒索的结果。’”

他读到这里嗤笑了一声，“真是冠冕堂皇啊，汉密尔顿，事到如今你还要坚持自己是干净的吗？”

“我已经说的很清楚了，副总统先生，如果你有证据就起诉我，多余的我不会多说一句。”

“汉密尔顿大律师，”杰斐逊这么调侃道，“我倒是很有兴趣看你在法庭上为自己辩护的样子，用这个？”他指了指手里的稿件，“还有你的香艳照片？”

“用事实，”汉密尔顿听到这个词，像是被戳中了软肋一样，接着他咬了咬嘴唇，一字一顿地说，“在事实和诚实面前，流言和诽谤是不堪一击的。”

不，民众不需要，也不在乎真相，他们喜欢故事，尤其是你，亚历山大·汉密尔顿招妓的图文并茂的故事或许还没那么吸引人，但在你将血淋淋的真相连同你自己一起丢进海里，你知道会引来什么吗？你的敌人、暂时的同盟，以及那些好事之徒，都会像鲨鱼和秃鹫一样，将你啃噬得尸骨不剩。

而托马斯·杰斐逊没有说出这些话，令他惊讶的是眼前这个即将往火坑里跳的人居然毫不自知，或者就算是知道也要义无反顾地踏进那个漩涡里。除了这些，更让他感到愤怒的是，他本可以有机会选择说出这些话，如果他们还不是形同陌路的那两个人。

“你知道吗，汉密尔顿，我倒是不介意看你的笑话，”他边说边走上前去，居高临下地看着对方，“看你的自白书被各大报纸登在头版，看你的照片被各个社交网站传播几百万次，你想要把自己变成这样一个笑话，这和我无关，只是，”他弯下腰来，双手支撑着桌面，几乎就要贴在对方面前，“你这个样子真让我感到恶心，亚历山大·汉密尔顿。”

汉密尔顿本就面色苍白，很难从他的面部表情里看到他的情绪变化，但近距离下，还是可以看到那镜片后面的瞳孔急剧收缩的样子，只见他闭上眼睛接着又睁开，像是平复了一下心情，“我没有话要对你说了，副总统先生，请出去吧。”

托马斯·杰斐逊冷冷地看着他，过了一会他往后退开，他手里还拿着汉密尔顿的手稿，他瞥了一眼，接着就动手将纸撕成两片，三片，好几片，这件事发生的太快，以至于等到汉密尔顿反应过来，从椅子上站起来抓住对方的手，他的手稿已经变成白花花的纸片，被狠狠地甩在了地上。

“你在做什么？托马斯·杰斐逊！”汉密尔顿惊讶地睁大双眼，接着他的惊讶就被愤怒盖过，他几乎从椅子上跳起来，抓住对方的手，试图将他手里的残骸抢过来。

“哦，你终于不再装模作样叫我副总统先生了吗？汉密尔顿。”杰斐逊轻易地躲开对方，一边将手里仅剩下的一点残页也撕成碎片，一边将那个瘦小的身影推开，“是你习惯于翻脸不认人，还是因为你就是喜欢让陌生人来操你？”

“你太过分了，杰斐逊，”汉密尔顿感到自己透不过气来，他颤抖着说出这几个字，像是在竭力克制着什么，“滚出去。”

“因为是娼妓的孩子，所以永远无法得到满足，是吗？”

而杰斐逊却毫不客气地将侮辱一个又一个甩在对方脸上，就像他撕毁尊严一样地撕毁对方的自白书那样，而他等来的是一个落在他脸上的巴掌，虽然力气并不大，却像是点燃了他眼睛里的那股无名之火，而他面前的人还抬着手，他颤抖的手和他的身体一样像是被飓风吹得摇摇欲坠的残叶，好像随时都会因为站不稳而倒下。

“你说够了吗？”而他的语气却异常的平静，杰斐逊一言不发，他看了对方一眼，除了那个他不会忘记的晚上，他从未见过这样的汉密尔顿，明明已经站不稳了，却还在强行故作镇定，而现在，他不禁开始怀疑那个晚上是不是真的发生过。

接着杰斐逊转过头，将视线落在书桌上，汉密尔顿突然意识到对方想要做什么，不过他慢了半拍，杰斐逊抓起他的笔记本电脑，重重地摔在地上，汉密尔顿失声叫了出来，他几乎是下意识地冲上去阻止，却被对方推开。

杰斐逊其实并没有怎么用力，但是汉密尔顿却被推出去好几米，他失去了平衡，直接摔在地上，除了后背，和刚倒下支撑地板的手肘传来的刺痛，汉密尔顿还感到自己的眼镜从鼻梁上滑下来，掉在了地上，发出了轻微的响声。

杰斐逊呆了一下，像是没有想到对方的身体是这么弱不禁风，他站在原地，看起来有些不知所措，好像在犹豫是不是该上前去道歉，过了一会，他向前走了几步，接着似乎听到断断续续的笑声。

“你说的没错，托马斯·杰斐逊，”汉密尔顿开口了，他低着头，声音听起来有些闷，却确实在笑，“你是在嫉妒吗？不甘心自己只是和那些人一样被我用了就扔吗？”

“你说什么？”杰斐逊眯起双眼，他盯着眼前的人，感到自己脑子里有一个危险的信号在响个不停。

“我说你是个自视甚高的伪君子，自以为是被众人追捧的万人迷，其实连床上技术都不怎么样！”

话音刚落，那个危险的信号就戛然而止，这句话就像是导火索，将他仅剩的一点理智也烧得一干二净，杰斐逊刚刚回过神来的时候，他早已扑了过去，将对方按倒在地。

或许他之后会感到后悔，可是此时此刻他满脑子只剩下了一个念头，那就是怎样狠狠地教训和羞辱那个目中无人、自以为是的家伙，而甚至现在对方也还在激烈反抗着，而即使是这种毫不起作用的反抗，也被他以十倍、甚至更过分的反击压制回去。

而汉密尔顿的反抗就像砸在礁石上粉身碎骨的浪花，几天几夜没有休息的身体好像一具不听使唤的躯壳，他的每一次攻击都被轻易化解，最后他被对方只用一个手就按住，而对方的膝盖强行撑开他的大腿，死死地抵在中间不让他挣脱。接着他的衬衫被粗暴地扯开，汉密尔顿厌恶地瞪着对方，他的头发因为挣扎而散开，落在他裸露的苍白肌肤上，他的胸口因为喘息而起伏着，而杰斐逊面无表情地看着他，他一把扯掉对方的裤子，接着恶狠狠地凑到对方面前，“我希望你还留着点力气尖叫，”他这么说，“就像你在那些人面前叫过的那样，汉密尔顿。”

汉密尔顿感到有一股热流直窜上来，他不知从哪来的力气，他的身体弹起来，几乎就要将对方从自己身上掀下去，“混蛋，你这个混蛋……！托马斯·杰斐逊！放开我——”

而紧接着他尖叫了出来，因为对方的手指捅了进来，在他体内粗暴地翻搅着，毫不在意他的感受地开拓着，而这也只是为了让下一步的暴行更加便利而已，当他最终被进入的时候，即使是用尽力气，全身心地拒绝，也无法阻止身体被一点点撕开。

托马斯·杰斐逊看着身下的人的身体痛苦地喘息和颤抖，而即使是这么痛苦了，他还是没有任何放弃和认输的样子，这让他感到愤怒，他的动作更加凶狠而粗暴，好像这样做就是报复了对方似的。这场性爱发展到现在，已经毫无愉悦和爱意可言，不论对侵犯者还是被侵犯者来说，就好像这场看不到结果的争吵，置身其中的人也早已忘记了是为了什么而开始的。

疼痛仿佛翻倒海地似的向他袭来，汉密尔顿觉得时间过了很久，他的身体应该变得麻木了，可是他还是感到越来越疼，他的手被放开，像是折断了的桅杆落在一旁，他下意识地用手指按压着地面，突然觉得自己摸到了什么东西，那是刚刚被撕掉的文章，碎片花花地铺在地上，就这样铺在他身下，和他此时此刻被践踏的样子一模一样，汉密尔顿觉得自己胸口一下子抽紧，在那一刻好像有什么东西破碎了，他张嘴想要说什么，话还未出口就感到有液体从他眼睛里涌出来。

是那轻微的抽泣声让杰斐逊从大脑的嗡嗡声中清醒过来，他看到汉密尔顿闭着眼睛，而眼泪却仍然不停地往下掉，他的嘴角抽动着，似乎在喃喃地说着什么，杰斐逊感到有些诧异，他俯下身去凑上前听。

“住手吧，杰斐逊，”汉密尔顿用近乎哽咽的声音说着，在凌乱不堪的语句中，他分辨出了这几个词，“如果你还在意我……在意过我。”

而他听完感到更加诧异了，是的，了不起的汉密尔顿终于示弱了，杰斐逊有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，他皱了皱眉，并没有停下自己的动作，而是伸手捏住对方的下巴，“你这是在求我吗？汉密尔顿。”

而汉密尔顿被迫睁开眼睛，他那双浸满泪水的蓝眼睛直视着对方，只看到一张冷酷而傲慢的脸，他有些绝望地闭上眼睛，他摇了摇头，这场屈辱而痛苦的折磨似乎毫无尽头，直到对方像是终于被这凄惨的哭声搅得心烦意乱，杰斐逊停了下来，当愤怒与报复的冲动褪尽之后，只剩下了令人反胃的空虚感反噬着他。

而汉密尔顿狼狈不堪地躺在地上，似乎是受不了自己衣不蔽体的样子，他勉强地用手试图支撑起身体，杰斐逊走上前伸出手，而对方下意识地往后一缩。

杰斐逊感到自己被重重地砸了一下，他没有说话，转过身想要走出去，这个夜晚对他们来说都太长了，是时候结束了，他在走到门边的时候，才想起自己今晚前来的原本的目的，他摸了摸外套口袋里的照片，抬眼瞥到蜷缩在角落里那个颤抖不已的身影。

“你知道吗，汉密尔顿，你要写就写吧，写得越多越好，越漂亮越好，你还能再加上这些，”他拿出那一叠照片，刷地扔在地上，“然后变成众人的笑柄吧，这都和我无关了。”

杰斐逊说完走了出去，只留下汉密尔顿一个人坐在一片狼藉的办公室里，等到他找回了一点力气，他开始伸手在地上摸索着，试图捡起那些碎纸片，而就在这时候，他感到一阵刺痛，他的手被什么尖利的东西划破了，那是他先前掉在地上碎掉的眼镜，这和他先前的疼痛比起来根本不算什么，可汉密尔顿却哭了出来，他停下动作，呆坐在原地，蜷缩起身体，就像那个狂风暴雨里的自己，只是这一次他再也没法自救了，他已经输得一败涂地，他所有的骄傲和尊严都被摧毁了，只剩下满地的碎片，和那些再也没法愈合的伤口。

 

在退休之后，乔治·华盛顿还是每天起得很早，他总是喜欢在清晨走进花园，摸摸苹果树的叶子，剪剪杂草，翻翻泥土，空气里混杂着昨夜残存的神秘的气息与朝露的湿气，宁静里偶尔传来的鸟鸣，仿佛新的一天即将开启的小小信号。

而这一天，在下楼之前，华盛顿从楼梯的窗户望出去，看到花园里站着一个人，他背对着房子，站在紫罗兰的花圃前，那个人小幅度地踱着步，好像在犹豫着该走进来还是走出去，虽然他被裹在黑色的长风衣里，但华盛顿还是一下子就认出了那个红发的瘦小背影。

亚历山大·汉密尔顿站在这个花园里，四周似乎都是他记忆里的样子，只是那棵苹果树已经从树苗长成了大树，这里的安逸气氛让汉密尔顿感到很不自在，他越是站在这里，就越是觉得自己格格不入，一时间他感到有些不知所措，他不知道自己为何会选择在心灰意冷，走投无路的时候来到这里。

汉密尔顿转身准备离开，接着他停在了紫罗兰的花圃前，他脑海里浮现出玛莎·华盛顿精心照料它们的样子，不禁露出一个微笑。

“亚历山大。”

接着他听到一个熟悉的声音，汉密尔顿有些不情愿地转过身，看到美利坚前任总统站在门前，他身穿朴实无华的棉布衬衫和灯芯绒长裤，看上去就是一个普通而慈祥的老人，他的头发已经全白了，可是看起来却从未这样地轻松和愉快。

“先生，我……”汉密尔顿几乎立刻就后悔了，他看着对方的眼神闪烁着，好像在思考着怎么溜走。

“早上好，亚历山大。”

“很抱歉，先生，我不是故意清晨打扰，我现在就——”

“玛莎今天不在，能陪我散个步吗？然后我们可以一起吃早餐。”

“先生……”

“我觉得你可以叫我乔治，亚历山大，你等我一下。”华盛顿匆忙地回到玄关取了外套，他当然一眼就看见了对方充满血丝的眼睛，苍白的面容和比先前更加瘦削的身体，只是他选择转移话题，当他穿好外套走回花园里的时候，甚至有那么一秒担心对方是不是已经消失了。

 

普林斯顿的早晨开始得很早，天空还是灰蓝色的，朝阳还躲在厚实的云层后面，而普林斯顿的街道和农田已经忙碌起来，农夫走进果园里耕作，为苏醒的藤蔓喷洒药水；商贩打开店铺的大门，搬出鲜花与新鲜的面包。他们经过的每一个地方，遇到的每一个人都会与华盛顿打招呼，汉密尔顿低着头，一言不发地走在华盛顿身边，每一次与这位高大的长辈同行，都让他觉得自己被这位伟人的阴影所覆盖，哪怕他看起来再像个凡人，而不再是曾经的指挥官和总统。

而华盛顿一直在和他谈论着气候，向日葵花种子和法式蜗牛的菜谱，他还会在杂货店里拿着不同的面粉询问汉密尔顿的意见，这次对方口中的散步，变成了再日常不过的采购之旅，不过这种生活化的对话让汉密尔顿放松了下来，他对杂货用品的熟悉程度唤起了那略显遥远的在圣克洛伊岛商船上的记忆。

“汉密尔顿先生？”

他站在一旁，看着华盛顿为了区分全麦和燕麦做着努力，这时候有人从商店的另一边走过来，他听到有人叫他的名字，汉密尔顿转过身，看到一个上了年纪的老人站在货架旁。

“请问你是？”他并不认识对方，他带着疑惑的表情这么询问。

“很抱歉打扰您，汉密尔顿先生，”对方微笑着，这个动作加深了他额头上的皱纹，“但是我孙女是您忠实的支持者，她现在正在纽约学习法律，如果您不介意的话，她一定会很高兴的。”他伸出手来，汉密尔顿这才注意到对方手里拿着的是《联邦党人文集》，那是很早的版本了，可是书册还是非常新，一看就是归功于书主人的悉心保存。

“我，那个，”汉密尔顿站在原地，他在犹豫着，不知该如何回应，这时候从麦片货架边跑过来一个男孩，停在老人的身旁，他一头黑色的卷发，面容瘦削，却有一双闪亮的蓝眼睛，“爷爷。”他抬头看了看老人，接着将目光落在汉密尔顿的身上。

“他是谁？”

“他是我们国家的第一任财政部长，亚历克斯。”老人弯下腰来对男孩解释。

汉密尔顿有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，“他也叫亚历克斯吗？”

“是的，我想我的孩子是用您的名字来叫他的。”

汉密尔顿没有说话，他只是默默地接过书和笔，在扉页上匆忙地写下一句话和自己的签名。

“谢谢您，先生，”而老人微笑着，不知为何，这个笑容让汉密尔顿感到有些刺眼，“您一直是我孙女努力的榜样和激励。”

汉密尔顿勉强露出一个微笑，而在对方转身离开前，站在一边的男孩突然抬起头来对他说，“所以你是第一名吗？”

“我想是吧？”

“那就伸出手来。”

“什么？”汉密尔顿愣了一下伸出手，对方从口袋里掏出什么东西，放到他手上，“这是？”

“我爸爸说的，这是拿到第一名的奖励，所以，这个给你。”

汉密尔顿看着手里的巧克力，没注意到本来在另一边货架的人走了过来，“你好，亚历克斯。”

乔治华盛顿蹲了下来，和眼前的男孩平视着。

“你好，乔治爷爷。”

“今天也陪爷爷来买东西吗？”

男孩点了点头，接着他站起来和老人说话，两人在那儿聊了一会天，然后同他们告别，汉密尔顿一边道谢，一边挥手道别。

过了一会，华盛顿看了看他手里的巧克力开口说道，“这可是普林斯顿的明星产品，可以给我一个吗？”

汉密尔顿站在原地，他露出一个一闪而过的笑容，接着将巧克力塞进口袋。

“不行。”

 

最后，他们各提了一个大纸袋走了出来，返回的路上，阳光已经铺满了装点着鲜花的街道，像是星辰的碎片，落在两人的脚边。

两人一直沉默地往前走，华盛顿会时不时地评论一下橱窗里的摆设和写着每日特菜的黑板，过了好一会，汉密尔顿像是终于忍不住了，他开口对身旁的人说：

“他们不知道您是谁吗？先生——乔治。”

“他们当然知道，”华盛顿笑了笑，“只是现在我对他们来说也只是一个普通的市民罢了，还是很多管闲事的那种。”

汉密尔顿觉得自己问了一个傻问题，在美利坚合众国，甚至所有的星系都不会有人不知道乔治·华盛顿是什么人，他确实有着这样强大的魅力。

汉密尔顿咬了咬嘴唇，“先生，”他近乎固执地用这个称呼开口，“我，其实我，”他还在犹豫着，哪怕他们此时此刻已经不再是上下级，看上去像是普通的朋友，也很难真正地站在平等的立场上对话，至少对他来说很难。

“我一直很后悔那时候答应成为您的副官，”不过他最终还是说了出来，而一旦说出来了，就顾不得那么多了，“如果我留在炮兵舰队，一定可以成为将军甚至元帅。”

华盛顿一边听着，没有说话，汉密尔顿皱了皱眉头，他抱着纸袋的手加重了力气，“我很抱歉。”

华盛顿笑了笑，“不，你不必道歉，亚历山大，我其实也知道。”

他们经过一个嘈杂的路口，鲜黄色的校车开走后，留下成群结队的学生吵吵嚷嚷地走过马路。

“我知道你想要上战场指挥舰队与敌人交锋，你确实有着这样的才华，甚至是太有才华了，”

“就好像是伊卡洛斯飞向太阳那样地耀眼，我也想说是为了保护你，只有活下来才可以创造出更多的奇迹和遗产，但事实上，我做了很多自以为，或是我希望是正确的事情，我也是个自私的人，”

“我不想失去你的头脑，你的笔锋，你的卓识远见，更重要的是，”华盛顿停下脚步，他转头看着身旁的人，“我不想失去你。”

汉密尔顿抬头看着这位老人，他的长官，他的总统，在这个世界上少有的愿意信任他和接纳他的长者，不会再有一个总统，会拥有乔治·华盛顿的智慧和气量了。

“我猜那是因为我们每个人都是不完美的吧，所以，我也很抱歉，亚历山大。”

“不，先生，乔治，我……”

汉密尔顿扭过头，他努力地睁大眼睛，好让他泛红的眼眶看起来不那么显眼，而乔治·华盛顿也看见了，刚才汉密尔顿抬头看着他的时候，金色的阳光落在那双清澈的蓝色眼睛里，那个战场上纯粹的少年从未改变过。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really are the center of chaos aren't you? Alexander Hamilton.”

汉密尔顿睁开眼睛，右前方的窗户拉着窗帘，只能看到零星的一点漏进来的阳光洒在窗前的书桌上，整个房间看起来被柔和而迷幻的橙色光线笼罩，让人分不清是早晨还是黄昏，好像时间在那一刻停滞了，这是一个被全世界遗忘的静止的角落。

汉密尔顿动了动身体，而他疲乏的身体躺在柔软的床单里，这种感觉令他感到陶醉又恐惧，就好像陷进流沙里往下沉。他瞥了一眼床边的书架，上面还贴着那些年轻时的照片，照片已经发黄了，可胶带看起来还是新的，好像时不时地有人会进来更换和清理，汉密尔顿看着那些照片，突然感到有一股奇异的感觉油然而生，好像某种警报，催促着他从床上爬起来，而随着时间一分一秒过去，他的脑袋像是被沾在了枕头上，而他脑子里不禁浮现出了：堂堂开国元老居然要死在床上了？的念头。

这时候房间另一边的门被推开了，乔治·华盛顿出现在门口，他身上穿着围裙，散发着一股让汉密尔顿感到久违的气息。

那是南瓜派的香味。

“你醒了吗？来吃晚饭吧。”

汉密尔顿一下子从床上坐起来，他环顾了一下四周，定了定神，开口问道，“我睡了一整天吗？”

“你本来的话是趁我做早餐的时候打个盹，然后你就错过了早餐和午餐，”华盛顿轻描淡写地说着，接着他看见坐在床上的人愣住了，他露出一个微笑，“如果你不想再错过晚餐的话，就赶紧收拾一下下楼来。”

汉密尔顿迟缓地点了点头，接着他摸了摸自己干瘪的肚子，开始明白自己刚才的奇异感觉是什么了。

 

汉密尔顿换了衣服走下楼，暖洋洋的日光灯包裹着厨房和客厅，刚摘下的紫罗兰插在花瓶里，被摆在餐桌中央，四周围着烤春鸡，鸭肉馅饼和南瓜派，还有新鲜的草莓果酱和法式吐司，华盛顿拿着一瓶白兰地站在桌子旁边，正在往酒杯里倒，汉密尔顿站在餐厅门口，虽然饥肠辘辘，但他还是带着怀疑的眼神打量着这一切，最后他的目光停在屋主人的身上。

“这些都是你做的？夫人不在，我还以为我们得叫外卖吃了。”

“哼，别小瞧我啊，爸爸我好歹退休之后可没有闲着，”华盛顿放下酒瓶，拉开两张椅子，“现在，收起你评判一切的表情，过来坐下。”

汉密尔顿本想反驳，而他已经到嘴边的那句“我不是你的孩子”却被咕咕叫的肚子压回去了，接着他走了过去，走到这团洋溢着烤鸡香味和甜酒气息，而他却原本一直徘徊在边缘的家庭氛围里。

 

晚饭过后，汉密尔顿捧着咖啡杯坐在客厅的沙发上，普林斯顿的夜晚还未开始，晚霞的最后一抹余晖还依依不舍地挂在靛蓝色的天幕上，他看着院子里那棵苹果树上的麻雀发着呆，直到华盛顿从厨房走出来，他端着咖啡杯坐在他的对面，两个人没有说话，而对方的眼神却告诉着自己，他应该知道此次意外的拜访的目的，并不仅仅是为了一起外出采购和一顿晚餐。

“我想，我需要一点您的建议，先生。”

过了一会，汉密尔顿开口了，他再次改变了对对方的称呼，因为有那么一瞬间，他们又像是变回了从前那样的总统和他最得力的助手。他将文件夹里的照片和档案取出来放在茶几上，一边开始讲述自己的来意，而他也没有向对方隐瞒自己是如何被卷进这一事件的，而华盛顿没有发表任何评论和判断，只是静静地听着。

“起初我认为这些只是敌对党派为了攻击我和我的党派的声誉而收集的证据，但是，现在我觉得也许并不是这样的，而我有一些推测，我——”汉密尔顿停顿了一下，他皱着眉头，好像并不愿意说出自己所认为的可能性，尽管他的内心告诉他这是正确的推测，“我认为他们与春田的交往并不是，或者说，不仅限于被勒索，”而作为被勒索的当事人之一，汉密尔顿自然比谁都要清楚这一点，“如果仅仅是被勒索金钱，或是别的什么特殊筹码，那么根本不会有这样频繁的会面，现在的问题是，如果他们之间存在交易，那么他们又在交易什么呢？”

华盛顿看着那些被排列在茶几上的照片，这些照片上的熟悉身影都是联邦党的核心成员，不仅如此，他们都担任着现今政府和内阁的关键职位，汉密尔顿利用自己在党内的影响力，联合这些官员们一起无情地架空了总统，而现在他或许将要面临自己这个行为的可怕后果。

华盛顿沉默了一会，他开口问道，“亚历山大，你说你被勒索的事情发生在至少四年前，而这些照片又是在什么时候拍下的呢？你能看出其中的联系吗？”

“大多在最近一两年内，最早不超过三年。”他扫了一眼面前的照片这么回答。

“也就是在新内阁组建以后吧？”

“我想是的，先生——”汉密尔顿愣了一下，华盛顿的话让他得出一个不太好的结论，“您是说……？”

“我是说，或许有人在利用内阁掌控实权期间，在总统眼皮底下进行非法交易，为自己争取更多的利益，而或许还有比这更严重的，你想想看明年会发生什么？”

“明年？”汉密尔顿没有立刻反应过来，或许是这接二连三的推论让他本能地感到事情的严重性，此时此刻他高速运转的大脑有些停摆了，“明年就是换届选举了。”过了一会，他才像是幡然醒悟一般地说了出来。

华盛顿点了点头，“如果我有什么可以提醒你的，我相信你也已经意识到了，现在的政府失去了前几年的团结与稳定，那么这对于心怀不轨的人来说将是一个很好的时机。”

汉密尔顿感到背脊一阵发凉，没错，如果想要在政府内部扩张自己的势力，那么还有什么比这更好的时机呢？以提供支持对方成为总统作为条件，换取上位之后更多的回报和庇护，这就是交易的内容吗？

眼前的资料和照片好像一个个孤立的点，缺少了什么将他们联系在一起的线索，而这条关键的线索却好像在哪个关键的地方脱了节，让他难以得到最后的结论，汉密尔顿觉得自己的思路撞到一堵结实的墙，不论他怎么思考都跨不过去了，他坐在那里不知过去了多久，放在他们面前的咖啡也凉了，从窗户望出去可以看到商业街鳞次栉比亮起的彩灯，华盛顿从沙发上站起来，他弯腰去拿茶几上的咖啡杯。

“饿着肚子可没法思考，要来点点心吗？”

“不了，我想我得走了。”汉密尔顿抢在对方前面拿起咖啡杯，他走到厨房的水池边，将杯子洗干净放在架子上，等他走回客厅里去拿外套的时候，华盛顿已经在玄关里等他了。

“你确定不在这儿住一晚吗？玛莎明天就回来了，她也很想念你。”

“不，先生，我还有工作要做，请代我向夫人问好。”汉密尔顿穿好外套，晚秋夜间的凉风吹过，他下意识地竖起衣领裹紧衣服，而这时候华盛顿递过来了什么东西，汉密尔顿接下来，看着手里的围巾有些发愣。

“这条围巾我找了很久，原来是落在这里了？”接着他笑了笑，边说边围上围巾。

“这是有一年感恩节，那位开车送你来的先生送回来的，他说是你落在他车上的。我一直没机会拿给你。”

汉密尔顿突然想起来是怎么回事，他被突如其来的不知该怎么形容的情感冲击包裹住了，感到脸上一阵发烫，他的两只手不知所措地放在围巾上，好像不知是要解下来还是勒得更紧一些，过了一会，他抬眼看见华盛顿的目光，顿时明白了对方或许什么都知道。

“我得走了，先生。”最终他将围巾随意地打了个结，他移开目光，走下台阶，试图将自己藏进那越来越浓烈的夜色里。

而华盛顿站在门廊下，柔和的廊灯笼罩着他，勾勒出他高大而有些苍老的身影，而这位白发的老人微笑着，“保重，亚历山大，记住，你随时可以回到这里来。”

“谢谢你，先生。”汉密尔顿回以一个笑容，这是他这段时间里为数不多感到轻松的时刻。

“晚安。”

“晚安，乔治。”

红发的少年笑着说，而少年的话也被淹没在黑夜里盛开的小小烟花和人群的嬉笑欢闹声里。

 

汉密尔顿搭乘最后一班从普林斯顿出发的卫星列车回到纽约，车窗倒映着空无一人的车厢，窗外密密麻麻的轨道灯光早已盖住了天空本来的颜色，他的耳机里传来梦剧场的科幻专辑《振聋发聩》，古典旋律混杂着冰冷的金属节拍，讲述的是一个没有音乐，只有噪音的世界，一个音乐家为了追逐完美的音乐而创造出来的音符，而慢慢地这些音符最终变成了噪音，也成为了那个世界唯一的‘音乐’。

列车驶进了中央车站，汉密尔顿走出站台，被扑面而来的人流和刺眼的灯光淹没，步履匆忙而面带麻木的各色行人从他身边经过，耳机隔绝了周围的声音，只剩下耳机里叙述故事的乐曲声，好像这是一场从虚幻走到现实的默剧。

汉密尔顿走出车站，深秋时节的纽约已经开始冷得刺骨了，那条围巾确实出现得非常及时，他边想着边皱起眉头，他的手机邮箱里堆积着几天未处理的邮件和未回复的短信，而在这种时期，在他确认敌友之前，汉密尔顿决定自己调查。

他先是去了办公室取了工作电脑，接着搭地铁去了国会图书馆，虽然图书馆已经关门了，不过凭着他前任财务卿的身份这不是什么问题，在找到他认为可能有用的资料后，同样是利用他的‘特权’身份，他带着那些文件出了图书馆。

汉密尔顿回到家的时候已经过了凌晨，他没有开灯，随手将手里的电脑和文件扔在桌上，接着他疲倦地往浴室的方向走，想要去洗个澡再回来处理这些，而当他经过客厅的时候，突然意识到有人正坐在他客厅的沙发上。

汉密尔顿打开走廊灯，虽然光线依然昏暗，但他还是看清了坐着的人的样子，他的表情从惊讶变成了厌恶。

“财务卿先生，怎么了，你好像看起来见到我不太高兴？”坐着的人开口说话，“我可是很期待再见到你呢。”

眼前的人的样子和说话声音，都令汉密尔顿回想起他最不堪忍受的回忆，他感到自己还残留着南瓜派的胃里一阵翻滚，费了很大劲才抑制住想要呕吐的冲动，“你怎么进来的？我可以告你非法入侵。”

“不要这么冷淡嘛，亚历克斯，你公寓的门禁系统出了问题，你要庆幸进来的是我，如果换做别的什么不怀好意的闯入者，”他露出一个微笑，汉密尔顿只觉得自己腹部一阵痉挛，“那会造成什么后果可就说不定了。”

“你想要什么？钱款我可是每月准时按照约定给你们的。”

“怎么了，就不能找你叙叙旧嘛？毕竟我们以前——”

原本坐在沙发上的黑发蓝眼睛的青年站了起来，朝屋子的主人走过去。

“不叙，滚出去。”而汉密尔顿还未等对方靠近，就伸手将他推开。

“唔，不要这么急，你也知道你的事情被查出来了，我们可不能保证你不会变卦啊？”

“怎么，”汉密尔顿露出一个鄙夷的笑容，“想要抬高价码吗？”

“不，现在这种情况下，抬高价码是傻瓜才会做的吧，不过好在你还有别的可以给我们。”

“什么？”

“没什么特别的，对你来说很简单，利用你在党内的影响力，支持我们给你的候选人成为下一任总统。”

在那一瞬间，汉密尔顿以为自己听错了，他有些惊讶地睁大双眼，“为什么？”

“这你用不着知道。”

“那我拒绝。”汉密尔顿冷冷地说，“而且我改主意了，我现在就准备报警把你这家伙送局子里关上几天。”

站在他面前的黑发青年眯起双眼，他歪了歪头，接着翘起嘴角，“是吗？我想我也不是你第一个请进家门的陌生人吧？”

对方的语气令汉密尔顿感到很不舒服，而他刚想开口，就被眼前看到的画面堵回去了。

“还是说大家都不会想到你和国务卿先生关系这么亲密呢？”

那些连续拍摄的画面就好像是一张张定格的默片，将他记忆里早已漂白的部分，仿佛彩色的拼图一样，一块块地重新拼合起来，他有些惊恐地发现，那一晚发生在停车场的那一幕，所有的细节都那么清晰，那些来自对方的话语，表情，语气，碰触，结实的拥抱，还有炽热的亲吻。

汉密尔顿觉得自己的身体像是触电一样抖了一下，接着他扑上去想把手机抢过来，却被对方轻易地抓住，挣扎中那台还在播放着照片的手机落在了地上，而入侵者像是根本不在意似的，反而抓住他的手将他按在沙发上。

“我都有点嫉妒了，亚历克斯。”

汉密尔顿直视着那双蓝色的眼睛，那蓝得近乎透明的瞳眸仿佛一个深不见底的深渊，在他掉进去之前，他们曾经是那么地似曾相似，几乎就和那个一直出现在他梦里的人一模一样，而待他清醒过来的时候，那所有熟悉而温暖的音容笑貌，都被那危险而致命的蓝色火焰烧得一干二净了，只剩下一具虚妄的躯壳。约书亚·飞鸟，这个和约翰·劳伦斯长得过于相像的男人成为了汉密尔顿噩梦和错误的开端。

而现在，汉密尔顿只感到自己胸口被那股火焰无情地灼烧，他像是失去了所有反抗的力气，他浑身颤抖着，因为自己没有早点发现被监视了而感到愤怒，也似乎因为别的什么自己根本没有来得及去思考，就被他扔到脑后的东西。

这样的状态并没有持续多久，他只让自己的大脑停摆了那么一会，这一次汉密尔顿没有放任自己再次滑入甜蜜的陷阱，或是被对错误的悔恨淹没理智，他深吸了口气，放缓了呼吸，表现出像是全盘接受了现状的样子，他没有说话，直到按住他的人捏住他的下巴。

“你改变主意了吗？亚历克斯。”

汉密尔顿闭上眼睛，当他再次睁开的时候，像是下定决心似的，他用力推开对方，一边从沙发上坐起来，“要我帮忙可以，”他恶狠狠地盯着对方，“但是我不想再看到你。”

黑发青年露出一个笑容，他看着对方转身准备离开的背影，像是觊觎着猎物一般地舔了舔嘴唇，而汉密尔顿能感到对方慢慢走近，走到自己背后，接着伸出手来，搂住自己的腰，柔软的嘴唇贴上自己的脖子，恶魔般的窃笑声在自己耳边回响，他转过身，接受了对方的亲吻，四周灯光再次暗下来，如地狱般窒息的黑暗吞没了他内心的尖叫声。

 

汉密尔顿觉得自己又梦到了约克镇的那个雨夜，而在他那些早已数不清的梦境里，那一晚的画面被打碎了又重新拼合了无数次，以至于真实的样子甚至对他来说都很模糊了，总是不变的只有那个结尾，每次他醒来的时候，他的爱人都离开了他，而这一次似乎不一样了，他睁开眼睛，伸手想要去碰触，而记忆里那温柔而英俊的面容却开始变得扭曲。

汉密尔顿从未想过，有着如此相似面容的人却是可以这样的截然不同，同样的黑发，却带着各种染色剂的痕迹，浅蓝色的眼睛衬着微微泛红的眼窝和上翘的眼角，为主人带去一丝狡黠和轻浮的色彩，除了面容和身形，无论是出身，性格和气质，他与劳伦斯没有任何相同之处，而汉密尔顿却依然轻易地相信了，或者说是他内心想要这么相信，如果这还是梦就好了，哪怕是噩梦，只是这个噩梦无限延伸到了现实，梦境化成荆棘，将他困在原地，还被割得遍体鳞伤。

而在这片荆棘的边缘，那个人转过身来，用冷漠而故意的语气问他，

“劳伦斯是谁？”

“你一直叫着的这个名字，”

“他是你前男友还是谁？”

“不想给钱就找他去解决啊。”

劈头盖脸的冷嘲热讽和羞辱压得他喘不过气来，而他却无力反驳，是他自己跨过了底线。汉密尔顿感到脚底下的地面陷了下去，而自己开始往下坠落。

 

汉密尔顿睁开眼睛，空气里夹杂着的味道令他恶心，他勉强地从床上坐起来，抓过一件衬衫随意地披在身上，一边侧耳听到浴室里传来的花洒声，一边弯腰在凌乱的房间地板上寻找着他的目标。

大概只过了几分钟，他听到水声停止了，又过了一会，浴室的门被推开，他还不等对方走进来，就将手里的衣服朝着他扔了过去。

“穿好衣服滚吧，以后不许再来我家。”

而约书亚·飞鸟并不是将人逼到极限的人，他懂得见好就收，他不紧不慢地穿好衣服和裤子，他漂亮的黑色卷发还湿漉漉地滴着水。

“昨晚我也感到很愉快，我亲爱的，”最后，他将手机收好放进口袋，没有注意到对方一闪而过的微妙眼神，“下一次可以去我那里。”

而面对对方冷冷的眼神，他露出一个狡猾的笑容，“我相信我们会有下一次的。”

 

大约过了半小时，汉密尔顿就梳洗干净，换了一身衣服，匆忙地开着车离开了家。

从公寓到办公室的一路上他都很小心，始终留意着是否有人在跟踪自己，在他的副驾驶座上放着他的电脑和档案，后座上是个行李箱，里面塞了几件临时的替换衣物，他决定短时间内不再回到这间公寓了。

在一个十字路口等红灯的时候，他瞥了一眼放在仪表盘上的手机，如果他的猜测没错的话，那么现在差不多可以知道结果了，而此时刚好进来一条新的短讯。

汉密尔顿拿起手机，看到了来自镜像端的信息，也就是刚才他在对方的手机上动的手脚，移植了一个镜像端在自己的手机上，在获取源端的数据资料的同时，还可以监控通话和短讯的动向，这也就意味着他可以知道手机主人联络过什么人，以及所有的联系内容。

当约书亚·飞鸟的手机掉在地上，却为了羞辱自己而顾不上捡起来的时候，汉密尔顿就打定主意让那个自大的家伙吃点亏。而他必须动作快，因为那家伙虽然自大，却很狡猾，一旦被他发现镜像端，他就将失去所有的信息，并且就他目前的了解，这个手机并不是他唯一的通讯工具，里面只保留了三个月的通讯记录，不过就调查的开始而言，已经足够了。

“先生，您终于来了，这里是需要您审阅的稿件，还有关于今天下午您和企划部的会议——”

“谢谢你，埃德，”汉密尔顿像一阵风似的走进办公室，在关上门之前，他探头出来对副主编说，“审阅交给你来做，还有，替我取消所有会议。”

不提取消会议，而自命不凡的亚历山大·汉密尔顿居然会让别人来决定自己的报纸头版印什么，纽约时报副主编埃德加·弗朗西斯觉得今天大概太阳打西边出来了。

 

每天的国会的日常会议，提案讨论，表决会议，都会产生数以千计的辩论和决议结果，而每一次辩论的观点和结论都代表着议员们，不同党派的代表人士，政府官员的不同立场，而这些都被原封不动地记录在了会议纪要上，如果你翻看海量的会议纪要，就不难根据他的发言得出某个人的政治倾向，甚至可以推测他未来的一系列举措，约书亚·飞鸟不愿意透露他们选择总统候选人的理由，而归功于他的通讯记录，他将候选人的范围缩小到特定的那几个人，而通过筛选出他们的目标，或许也可以就此得知他们的目的。

罗伯特·莫里斯，联邦党人，现任财政部长，汉密尔顿的继任者，也是后者提出的联邦体系和国家银行的拥护者，很少见在国会上发表自己对现有经济制度和联邦储蓄所的观点。

埃里克·霍夫曼，联邦党人，现任国会参议员，保守主义者，对各个州卫星提出的经济体独立法案提交过几次弃权票。

莱茵哈德·洛夫卡特，现任战争部长，激进派代表，主张美利坚合众国应该介入法兰西帝国的革命战争之中。

在那些数不胜数的记录中，汉密尔顿罗列着这些人的发言和选择，试图找出其中的规律，得到他想要的那个结论，而即便是在缩小了范围后，有目的性地搜寻，这个过程还是令他筋疲力尽，他的大脑并不是计算机，无法在一秒内处理数以万计的数据，在他反应过来的时候，他已经不记得这是自己醒着的第几个昼夜，汉密尔顿从椅子上站了起来，他决定让自己在被不知道是第几杯咖啡淹没之前，走出办公室去吃点东西。

夜晚新鲜而冰冷的空气令他僵硬的神经像是受到什么刺激，他感到自己的太阳穴突突地跳动，眼前冒出五颜六色的符号，仿佛雨后从泥土里冒出来的菌菇，汉密尔顿不知道自己的身体发生了什么，他只觉得刺痛的麻木感从指间开始蔓延，然后逐渐扩散至四肢和躯干，他刚刚走出电梯来到大堂，就已经使不出一点力气，很快地他的眼前一片漆黑，接着便什么都感觉不到了。

早已人去楼空的办公楼被笼罩在浓重的夜色里，大楼里只有少数而昏暗的应急照明，而本不该出现任何人的大厅里，站着一个金发的瘦高人影。

“你还真是麻烦之源啊，”

那个人影在原地站了一会，他定了定神，似乎为了确认倒在地上的人确实是他的梦魇般的存在。

“亚历山大·汉密尔顿。”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You freaked out when I started to get serious. You freaked out and you ran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: CLIFF EDGE和中村舞子 - 《ENDLESS TEARS》

他的身体很冷，如果不是还有呼吸，男人会觉得他已经死了。

杰斐逊不敢随意搬动他的身体，只能将他翻过来，而那张和死人没什么两样的惨白色的脸再次令他吓了一跳，对方的鼻尖吐出紊乱而急促的呼吸，好像随时随地就要断气似的，他一边拨通了报警电话，一边伸手松开对方的围巾，好让他能够呼吸地更加流畅一些，而他刚一拉开围巾，就看到对方脖子上那些可疑的痕迹，杰斐逊皱了皱眉头，而他手里拿着的电话已经接通了。

“这里是911，请问有什么紧急事件——”

杰斐逊挂掉电话，他感到自己脑子里有个声音不停地告诉自己，不要多管闲事，如果自己今天不是碰巧路过这里，那就根本也不会看到这一幕，只要打个报警电话就可以了，这也与自己无关。

他在原地杵了好一会，直到他的大腿肌肉发出酸痛的警告，最终他站了起来，转身准备离开，他刚走到门口的时候像是想起了什么，他突然停下脚步。

 

汉密尔顿醒来发现自己置身于一个陌生的房间里，他有些警惕地从床上坐起来，接着就感到一阵头晕，手臂还传来一阵刺痛，他抬头看着在空中摇晃的输液管愣了一下。

“请躺下，汉密尔顿先生，血液逆流的滋味可不好受。”

一个深栗色头发，穿着牛津休闲格子衬衫的男人走过来替他调整好输液管，汉密尔顿被针扎地喊疼，看起来是医生的男人开口说，“这就喊疼了吗？真不像大名鼎鼎的财务卿先生啊。”

“你看起来也不像个医生啊，先生。”汉密尔顿盯着他皱了皱眉头，冷冷地说。

“确实，因为今天我休息，”对方笑了笑，“但是杰斐逊先生拜托我，说是很紧急的情况。”

汉密尔顿听到那个名字，有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，他伸手抓住那件盖在自己身上的大衣，上面还放着他的围巾，刚才他没有一下子认出那件大衣的主人是谁。

“不过确实很紧急，急性贫血和低血糖或许不是什么严重的疾病，不过耽搁久了也会导致血脉硬化和大脑供血不足，”男人后退了几步，推过一块平板，上面写着一些数据，汉密尔顿只看到几个体征数据，“很抱歉，我还没有自我介绍，我是杰斐逊先生的私人医生，范海伦医生。”

“谢谢你了，医生。”

“职责所在，”荷兰人轻描淡写地看着平板数据说着，“你应该谢谢杰斐逊先生。”

汉密尔顿没有说话，只是抓紧大衣的手不由地更加用力，而医生抬起头，似乎是意味深长地看了他一眼，“如果你的情况到第二天早上再被发现，恐怕就不是输点液这么简单解决的了。”

“可不要小看熬夜啊，汉密尔顿先生。”

汉密尔顿再次抬头看着那个医生，心想着他是不是也对麦迪逊说过类似的话。

 

托马斯·杰斐逊坐在办公室里，他的办公桌上放着一杯加了奶油的威士忌拿铁，工作日的早晨已经过去了两个小时，他本来想借助这杯咖啡度过五分钟后那难熬的内阁会议，杰斐逊觉得，不论做任何事，包括听着众议院议员互吐唾沫星子吵架，也比听着亚当斯总统在那里废话一个小时来得强，更何况，他昨晚没有睡好，他实在不想顶着一个黑眼圈去面对自己在这栋建筑里最厌恶的人之一。

十点还差一分钟的时候，他才不太情愿地从椅子上站起来，拿起手机和咖啡杯准备去会议室，而在这时候，有人敲门进来。

“副总统先生，有您的包裹。”

“哦，”杰斐逊有些心不在焉地说，“谢谢，就放在那边桌子上吧。”而他走出门的时候刚好经过会客桌，瞥了一眼那个包裹，他看到了寄件人的名字，而他立刻就后悔了，在那熨烫得一丝不苟的大衣上放着一张小小的卡片，卡片上用花体字写了两个简单的字母A和H。

这时杰斐逊又做出了一个让他感到后悔的举动，他拿起那张卡片打开看了看里面的内容。

而这一天余下的时间他都在与自己的焦躁情绪做斗争，原本他总是在会议上对总统冷嘲热讽的那个，而今天大家都几乎认不出这个处处找茬，借题发挥，斗志昂扬的副总统究竟是谁，大家也不由地想起了某个早已不在政府里任职的人，而自从那个人走后，内阁办公室已经很久没有像今天这样充满火药味，不同的是这次的冲突似乎是单方面的，约翰·亚当斯总统几乎要被这股无名之火给击垮了。

原定一个小时的内阁会议在这种硝烟弥漫的氛围下持续了两个半小时，而在中午，当杰斐逊以为自己终于可以外出吃午饭的时候，他又被助理国务卿拦住，后者称国务卿试图说服国会通过与法兰西帝国建立贸易的条约，杰斐逊知道这是总统的意思，这么一来几乎等于推翻了上一届政府所提出的美利坚联合卫星中立政策，虽然杰斐逊是亲法派，但他还是想让对方和他的亲法提案见鬼去。

而下午则是冗长的预算会议和看似永远没有尽头的国会辩论，待他回到办公室的时候，纽约已经开始涂抹起名为夜色的第一层淡妆了，杰斐逊觉得自己或许可以竞争一下今年的最佳模范员工。

最后他将堆积成山的文件留在办公桌上，走出政府大楼去吃晚饭，他经过了平时常去的几家餐厅，他都没有停留，而是走过了好几条街，一直走到纽约时报的报社门口。

公共办公区域还灯火通明，好几个人停下手里的工作和讨论，抬起头来打量着他，如同詹姆斯·麦迪逊所说的，自己这样的身份出现在这里或许确实是太显眼了，这样的场景有上一次那么一次就足够了，而杰斐逊此时却根本顾不了那么多，他直接推开主编办公室的门，而这一切的始作俑者正坐在桌子后面，看到自己走进来，露出惊讶的表情。

“真有你的，汉密尔顿，第二天就若无其事地回到这里来了，”杰斐逊关上身后的门，而汉密尔顿也从椅子上站了起来，“难道你没有收到静养两天的医嘱吗？”

“听着，杰斐逊，我很感谢你帮了我，不过你就这样光明正大地走进来会给我们带来很大的困扰——”

“哦，感谢？这就是你感谢的方式吗？派人送来一张卡片，谢谢两个字还是印上去的？”杰斐逊从口袋里掏出那张卡片，扔在对方的桌子上。

汉密尔顿低头沉默地看了一眼那张卡片，没有立刻说话。

“我费了这么大的功夫，难道都不配让你亲自道个谢吗？”

“听我说，杰斐逊，”过了一会，汉密尔顿摘下眼镜，“我很感激你所做的，我把衣服和医药费送还给你，这样我们就互不相欠了，况且，以你我的身份，也不该被公众看到互相来往。”

汉密尔顿用一种缓慢而平静的语气说着，好像他们只是两个陌生人，既没有争锋相对的往昔，也没有那些从默认的暧昧到入侵彼此私人空间的相处，而意识到这些的杰斐逊像是突然泄了气一般，从刚才一直笼罩着自己的怒火被一下子抽干了，只剩下了脑海中无妄的疑问与不甘，他不知道自己为何而来，他甚至不知道自己的怒火从何而来。

“我不知道自己为什么要帮你这个忘恩负义的混蛋。”

最后，他冷冷地吐出这句话，转身准备离开，而让他没想到的是，他的身后突然响起了对方的声音，不再是刚才那个冷淡的声音，而是抬高了一个音调，甚至有些激动的声音。

“你今天来就是特地想要羞辱我一顿吗？托马斯·杰斐逊，”汉密尔顿从桌子后面走了出来，就好像是他终于决定不再有所顾及，说出这些忍耐已久的话，

“因为你‘施舍’的人没有对你感恩戴德所以伤到你高高在上的自尊心了吗？”

“很遗憾，我不需要你的施舍和可怜，我也不需要你在伤害我之后再来帮助我，”

“我不想要见到你，我只想让你从我的世界里消失。”

“所以你问我为什么不亲自来？这就是为什么，这就是原因。”

托马斯·杰斐逊几乎就要走到门边，再往前几步他就可以走出去，他就可以如对方所愿地离开他的世界。他转过身，看到对方一反刚才的模样，原本苍白的面色因为激动而泛红，身体也在微微颤抖，托马斯·杰斐逊知道如果自己这时候走出去，恐怕就再也没机会回来了。

“不可能。”

他看着眼前的人，用平淡而坚定的语气说出这个词，“你说什么？”汉密尔顿有些疑惑地皱起眉头。

“想让我从你的世界里消失是不可能的，”

汉密尔顿并不意外自己听到这个回答，他毫不客气地回应说，“是吗？难道你又要用暴力的手段吗？我告诉你，杰斐逊，现在这里不止是我们——”

“因为我爱上你了。”

汉密尔顿睁大眼睛，起先他怀疑自己的耳朵，他嘴里有一个表达惊讶与疑问的词语被卡在喉咙里发不出声，接着他的呼吸急促起来，“这算什么？”他说话的声音都在抖，“这是什么恶劣的玩笑——”

“你听到了，”杰斐逊向前走了一步，汉密尔顿下意识地后退，而对方动作更快地上前抓住他的胳膊，汉密尔顿试图挣开，却被推到了墙边。“我，他妈的，爱上你了，”

杰斐逊的表情认真而阴沉，他一字一顿地说，“亚历山大·汉密尔顿。”

“我不明白——”

“不，你明白，我们都在那里，最开始的我们都不是认真的，”杰斐逊凑了过去，几乎要贴到对方脸上，他的声音低沉而沙哑，像是沉淀了一晚上的焦虑与不安，“当我开始认真的时候，你却害怕了，然后你跑了。”

汉密尔顿近距离地看着那双灰色的眼睛，这样炽热的注视让他感到不知所措，他脑海里只剩下了想要立刻逃走的念头。

而紧随而来的那个吻将他仅剩下的这个念头也挤走了，这个吻轻柔而有力，像他的发起人那坚定的告白一样，带着不容拒绝的力量，汉密尔顿没有拒绝这个吻，但也没有回应，在快要结束的时候，他伸手推着对方的肩膀，轻轻地推开面前的人。汉密尔顿低着头，他将脸埋在两条手臂之间，看不清他的表情，而他急促的喘息声里，似乎夹杂着几句含糊不清的话语。

“对不起，托马斯，”

杰斐逊弯下腰凑上前去才听清楚，

“我不能……”

而他像是不愿意相信自己的耳朵，他抓着对方的手臂将他拉起来，看到那张涨红了的脸。

而这时候他办公室的门被推开了，

“先生，这是您上次提过急着要的材料，我——”

年轻人边翻着手里的文件，一边低着头走进来，当他感觉到不对劲的时候已经太晚了。

“很抱歉，先生，您，您说过这些材料很重要，一有消息就立刻通知您——”

年轻的助理编辑被眼前的高个子金发男人瞪得后退几步，一边后退一边结巴地解释道，

“不，没什么，谢谢你，斯宾塞。”汉密尔顿觉得自己的脸稍微没刚才那么烫了，他调整了一下气息才开口说话，而见到年轻人还杵在原地不知所措，他又加了一句，“你可以出去了。”

门再次关上后，两人都没有立刻开口说话，一个人似乎是在等着对方接着往下说，另一个人更像是在脑海里组织着语句，房间被一种压抑的沉默笼罩着，汉密尔顿靠在墙上，在那一瞬间突然像是全身的力气都被抽空了。

“我觉得，”最后他抬起头，瞥了站在自己面前的人一眼，依然不敢与他视线相接，“我觉得你该走了。”

话音刚落，他能感觉到对方落在自己身上的目光，那道目光停留了那么长的时间，长到他几乎想要开口说些什么，而最终，杰斐逊一言不发地转身走开。

最后他听到的是门被关上的声音。

窗外的天色已经全暗了，而房间里却还没有开灯，纽约五彩斑斓而耀眼的夜色透过玻璃照进来，汉密尔顿还站在原地，试图将他脑海里那些凌乱地散落一地的拼图笼络起来，可是无论他怎么努力，那个拼图上的图案却始终是模糊不清的，他向前走了两步回到办公桌旁，刚才他的助理送来的文件还安静地放在桌上。

汉密尔顿本来还有些恍惚，当他翻开那叠文件时，他的头脑终于才重新清晰起来，他翻了几页，接着翻到最后一页，然后再回到前几页，反复地看着其中的内容，最后他皱起眉头，将视线落在放在一旁的手机上。

他拿过手机，打开其中一个联系人，犹豫了一下才开始打字，他只写了几个简单的单词，发送出去一会就收到了回信。

/我正在想你什么时候联系我呢，亲爱的。

/三十分钟后，在科尼的地方见。

/你这么等不及吗？不过为了你，我可以破个例。

汉密尔顿将手机放进上衣口袋，他什么都没带地离开了办公室，他的脑海里被仿佛乱成一团的拼图的信息充斥着，他在等着那根可以将它们串联到一起的线索，而他知道哪个人身上有他要的答案，而也因为如此，他没有来得及注意到他离开大楼的时候，有一个人影从街对面的咖啡铺里走出来，隔开一段距离目送着他离开，过了一会这个人钻进一辆出租车，朝着相同的方向驶去。

 

大约二十分钟后，汉密尔顿推开了一间名为“OFF THE RECORD”的酒吧的弹簧门。除了这个名字，这间酒吧在这条喧闹的马路上显得并不起眼，窗外的夜色渐渐加深，而纽约的夜晚却还未真正开始，不大的酒吧里此时只坐了零星的几个人，暗红色的灯光下，吧台后方的酒保兼DJ站在唱片机前，听到有客人走进来也没有抬头。

汉密尔顿随意地挑了个吧台的位置坐下，酒吧的墙面四周还挂着与几年前自己第一次来这里时一样的唱片封套贴画，而唱机里传出来的歌已经不再是当年的曲调，汉密尔顿坐在那儿听着这首有些陌生的摇滚乐曲，酒保似乎是终于注意到了他，递上来一杯加了冰块的威士忌。

汉密尔顿盯着那橘红色的液体，奇妙的是，尽管那一次他喝醉了，可是那一晚的所有细节他还能清楚地回忆起来，包括酒吧里的光线，墙上的贴画，AC/DC的那首《战争机器》的歌词，这一切像是被浓缩在一个雪花球里的场景，就这样摆在他的面前，还有当时那个像是不经意地坐到他身旁，朝他打招呼的男人，

“亲爱的，你是一个人吗？”他想起了他的说话声，他身上的气味，最重要的是他的那双与劳伦斯一模一样的蓝色眼睛，他觉得自己大概醉得太厉害，以至于看到了幻觉。

“你看起来很寂寞，要我陪你吗？”

汉密尔顿睁大眼睛，在他视线里余下的其他场景都变得模糊了，只有那张脸和那双眼睛越来越清晰。

过了一会，又传来酒吧弹簧门被推开的声音，有人从门外走进来，他径直走向吧台，汉密尔顿没有抬头，他能感觉到对方坐在自己身旁，一边朝自己凑近，身上夹带着纽约夜晚的寒意与皮革的气息。

“晚上好，亚历克斯。”

汉密尔顿听到对方轻笑着叫出自己的名字，他努力压下自己胃里泛起的恶心，拿起杯子喝光了剩下的威士忌，准备从椅子上站起来走人，而他刚放下手里的杯子，坐在一旁的约书亚·飞鸟就抓住他的手腕，“这就走了？不和我一起喝一杯吗？就当是怀念一下以前的时光。”

汉密尔顿并不想理睬对方，他想挣脱对方的手，而约书亚先下手为强，将他拉了过来，另一只手捏住他的下巴，将他的脸转过来，接着一下子亲了上去。

汉密尔顿愣了一秒，不过还来得及在对方把舌头伸进来之前将他推开，“你干什么？”

“想要尝一口嘛，”他舔了舔嘴唇，像是还在回味对方嘴里残留的酒味，“还有我也想看看有没有嫉妒的男朋友在附近。”

汉密尔顿皱起眉头，“你说够了吗？我们可以走了吗？”

约书亚带着有些意味深长的表情看了对方一会，“那就恭敬不如从命了，亲爱的亚历克斯。”

几分钟后，他们一起走出酒吧，汉密尔顿看着约书亚停在一辆黑色机车前，他从上衣口袋里掏出皮手套带上，一边扔给对方一个头盔。

看着面露疑惑的汉密尔顿，约书亚这么说，“安全第一，亲爱的。”

“不，我想问为什么是机车？”

“哎呀，因为收到你的消息我就立刻赶来了，我可不想让你等太久，”约书亚·飞鸟戴上头盔，他跨上摩托车，伸手握住把手，一身黑色皮衣的他完美地融入纽约的夜色里，“而且啊，比起汽车，他更难被追上。”

看着那双从头盔后面露出来的蓝色眼睛，汉密尔顿觉得对方似乎在笑，这个笑容和那危险而神秘的眼神一样，只属于夜晚的猎食者。

汉密尔顿抓紧手里的头盔，他吸了口气，在那一瞬间，一种强烈的被完全看穿的感觉攫取了他，可是他已经没有退路了，他走上前，坐到对方身后的座椅上，一边套上头盔。

“抓紧了，我亲爱的。”

约书亚抓住汉密尔顿的手放在自己腰上，起先汉密尔顿不太愿意搂住对方，而当机车开始启动和加速的时候，他下意识地抱紧身前的人，纽约夜间的疾风吹拂着他的刘海和皮肤，而黑色的哈雷也很快地就融入了看似没有尽头的车流里，化成一个不起眼的小小光点。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motorcycle rode between the sky above and the stream below, and he felt as if they were the only two people left in the world.

今天是北方舰队在新奥尔良驻扎的最后一天，舰队会在凌晨三点起锚开回马萨诸塞海湾与已经抵达的法国舰队汇合，而在这个即将南北合力反击英国舰队的关键时刻，舰队指挥官亚历山大·汉密尔顿上校却站在空荡荡的运输站发呆，显然他早先制订好在午夜前搭乘末班列车回到航空港的计划，没有将因为节日而提前结束的运营表这点因素考虑进去。

午夜的游行队伍还人声沸腾，他回想起在人群中头戴鲜花的少女和在路边摆成一排的鲜酿蜜酒，而美酒佳酿的余味和酥软怀抱的余温尚未散去，而他脑海里有个模糊的概念在慢慢成形，恐怕他将成为一个因为错过归舰日期而赶不上战役的指挥官？

“亚历克斯，”

那个听到自己名字，正挠着一头红发而一筹莫展的高级军官转过身来，蓝色的双眼亮起惊讶的神采，“约翰！”他叫着对方的名字，一边跑了过去，“我以为你早就回去了？”

“我也想说我不是唯一一个玩得忘记归队时间的万人迷，但是，”劳伦斯眨了眨眼，“总得有人留下来照看你吧。”

“那你有什么天才的点子呢？劳伦斯先生，”汉密尔顿有些不满地撇了撇嘴，“在我看来你也和我一样被困在这里了啊？”

“如果现在出发，就还来得及。”劳伦斯露出一个神秘的微笑，一边转身朝一旁走去。

汉密尔顿顺着对方的视线看到一辆黑色的摩托车，他有些诧异地呆立在原地。

“还愣着的话，我可就自己走了哦？”劳伦斯骑在摩托上看着他面前的人。

汉密尔顿三步并作两步走过去，他扶着对方的肩膀，跨坐在对方身后。“因为是临时征用，所以没有头盔，抓紧我。”汉密尔顿听见对方这么说，他伸手抱住对方的腰。

“可以让我来开吗？我很早就想试试这玩意了。”

在摩托车启动之前，汉密尔顿像是想起什么，他凑到对方耳边这么说，而接着他觉得自己似乎听到对方笑了笑，“下次吧，亚历克斯，我不想让我们两个再因为迷路而一起错过归队。”

汉密尔顿闷闷地哼了一声，他有些赌气地将脑袋砸在对方的后背上，而劳伦斯的后背比他想象的更要坚硬，顽固却让他心生一丝安全感。

新奥尔良午夜的风凉爽而湿润，夹杂着密西西比星河人造河的湿气，摩托车沿着轨道疾驰着，天空干净地就像深蓝色底的画布，缀满了近一些和远一些，大大小小的人造卫星。在摩托车沿着山坡爬升的同时，斜下方的密西西比星河，此时看起来已经化成了一条渺小而蜿蜒的橙黄色灯带，而离天空的距离也越来越近，仿佛一伸手就能碰到那漫天的繁星。

四周除了风声什么声音都没有，汉密尔顿觉得自己似乎可以听到自己的心跳声，他张开嘴想要说什么，却下意识地吸了口气，抱住对方的双手更用力了些，他的脸紧紧地贴着那坚定而结实的后背，摩托车疾驰在头顶的星空和脚下的星河之间，而他们仿佛成为这之间唯一的两个人。

 

汉密尔顿轻手轻脚地穿好衣服，他小心翼翼地转开门把手，走出去的时候回头看了一眼还睡在床上的人。他不知道药效是不是会有宣称的那么久，他必须抓紧时间了。

他将装在手机里的解码器插进计算机的输入端口，启动了的电脑屏幕的蓝光映在他有些苍白的脸上，解码的算法飞快地运行，不过一分钟就解锁了登陆密码，进入了系统的主界面。

汉密尔顿看着那么多个文件夹，心中却早已有了寻找的目标，他拉出键盘，输入那个名字，检索结果一点点地显示出来，而那一条条记录似乎证实了他最坏的猜想，汉密尔顿微微向前倾着身体，尽管他完全可以看清屏幕上的字，他眯起双眼扫过那些记录，一边按下拷贝的按键。

就在那些文件在被拷贝的同时，他瞥见了一个颜色有些特殊的文件夹，文件夹的名字是拉撒路（LAZARUS），他有些好奇地点击那个图标，发现文件被加密了，而且加密的算法比较复杂，短时间内解锁不了，汉密尔顿皱了皱眉，试图将这个文件夹也复制到他的手机里。

“你找到你想要的东西了吗？亲爱的。”

房间被突然打开的灯照得敞亮，刺得汉密尔顿差点睁不开眼，他第一反应就是抓起手机找地方躲起来，而他一抬眼看到站在门口的人停下了动作。

约书亚·飞鸟用枪指着他，“明智的选择，现在把你的手机扔过来，马上，”他摆了摆枪口，“我不想把你那张漂亮脸蛋打开花。”

汉密尔顿面无表情地将手机扔过去，约书亚没有捡起来，而是直接对着手机开了一枪，枪声震得汉密尔顿的肩膀抖了一下，而约书亚却发出机械般的笑声，“现在走过来，亲爱的，让我看看你的脸。”

汉密尔顿抬头看着对方，猎人的蓝色眼睛里闪着凶险而残忍的光芒，他抬起握着手枪的手，将枪管贴在猎物的脸上，刚刚开过火的枪管还残留着热度和火药味，

“真可惜啊，我以为我们可以有一个很美好的夜晚的。”

约书亚凑过来，在他的耳边这么说，汉密尔顿屏住呼吸，他能听到此刻自己心脏砰砰跳动的声音，而下一秒，有什么东西重重地敲中他的后脑勺，他只觉得自己眼前一黑，接着就什么也感觉不到了。

 

詹姆斯·麦迪逊接到这个电话的时候，他正坐在自己家的书房里，为他的下一个论文课题翻看着参考文献，殖民卫星的人造气候带对作物的影响，尽管现在已经有无数篇文献和论文做出了很多不同或者相似的结论，却几乎没有人提出实用的操作方法，原因似乎并不难猜，写论文的和实际去做事的人总不属于同一个群体。

他有些漫不经心地接起手机，“晚上好，托马斯，”他的眼睛没有离开文献，只是瞥了一眼时钟，“你最好有个好点的理由打断我看文献。”

“詹姆斯，我需要你帮我个忙。”

而电话那头的声音似乎有些匆忙，却因为对方少有的用了全名而让麦迪逊感到了一点严重，

“我需要你帮我进入这个地址里面。”

“要知道，托马斯，你这么晚打电话来要我帮忙，我以为最多是你喝醉了让我开车接你回家，”麦迪逊一边不紧不慢地说着，一边打开对方发过来的定位，他愣了一下，接着像是有些不敢相信自己的眼睛，“这看起来好像是我们某个前同事去过的高级会所啊，托马斯。”

“是的，我需要进去，当然不能被人认出来。”

“你真的喝醉了吗？托马斯。”麦迪逊皱了皱眉。

“我是认真的，詹姆斯，这很重要。”

詹姆斯·麦迪逊很少听到语气这么严肃的杰斐逊，尤其是在工作场合以外，不过现在是周末晚上十一点，他还是抱着一丝怀疑问对方，“你上次和我讨论威士忌兑咖啡的时候也是这么说的。”

“我有证据。”

麦迪逊看了一眼对方发来的文件，他不再抱有怀疑和开玩笑的态度，“这是从哪里来的？”

“我们的前同事。”

麦迪逊因为过于惊讶，有一会说不出话来，“托马斯，比起冒着风险潜入敌人的据点，”过了一会，他似乎调整了一下气息，“你不觉得现在最好的选择是回来研究一下对策吗？”

“是的，我同意，但我还是要进去。”

麦迪逊挑了挑眉，“那祝你好运了，托马斯，不要被认出来——”

“一个月的国会图书馆的内部机要档案室的权限，詹米，听着怎么样？”

麦迪逊本想挂掉电话，他犹豫了一下说，“行吧，你等我一会。”

 

有那么一瞬间，汉密尔顿感到施加在自己身上的重量似乎减轻了，他的膝盖摩擦着坚硬而冰凉的地面，他的双手被绳子紧捆着悬在半空，迫使他跪着的身体以一种很不舒服的姿势伸展开，他张嘴想要呼吸，却吞下浑浊的液体和器官，他已经数不清是第几次，自己的身体被粗暴地侵入，还被道具填塞，空气里弥漫着窃笑，谩骂和侮辱，模糊的视线里是影影绰绰的人脸和令人恶心的碰触。

有一双粗糙的手粗暴地扯开他已经伤痕累累的大腿，他发出呻吟，并试图挣扎着躲开，而换来的却是被狠狠地抓住头发，他被迫着仰起头，视野里是倒着的人脸和狞笑，“我想你那里大概没试过这个吧。”

说话的人狠狠地拧了一把他的大腿根，紧接着就有什么东西扎了进来，不过一会他的下身就随着可疑液体的进入，他只觉得身体涌起一股燥热，就连喘息和呻吟都变得粗重而急促起来，有人按了振动棒的开关，突如其来的刺激让他弓起柔软的腰身，一边抬高的屁股微微摇晃着，被迫摆出近乎屈辱的求欢的姿势，而他最后听到耳边交相传来几声嘲弄声，与他自己那淫荡的呻吟声夹杂在一起，接着有人用力用手指掐住他的臀瓣，一边深深地插入，埋进他的身体。

药物的作用混杂着高潮的快感，剥夺了他剩下的其他五感，甚至是理智和羞耻心，剧烈的快感像是激流一波接着一波冲击着他的身体，而他的身体早已在散架和崩溃的边缘，而他却沉浸在其中无法自拔，污浊的空气仿佛散去，他睁大双眼，似乎看到了慢慢发亮的光线，而在这诡异的光线下是开满了遍地的五颜六色的花丛，这鲜艳的有些刺眼的花的数量一直在增加，几乎要将他淹没。

“效果比预想的更好呢，再试试别的药。”

在隔开一点距离的地方，约书亚·飞鸟站在一台摄像机的后面，他目不转睛地看着这场他一手安排的演出，一边用手摸了摸嘴唇，他必须承认自己被唤起了性趣，只不过比起成为这场戏中的一员，作为始作俑者的他还是更喜欢站在观众席上。

“这……没有关系吗？这种剂量下混合的话……”

“你不用担心这个问题，”约书亚看了一眼摄像机上的画面，“‘因为用药过量而死于红灯区的前财务卿’，我想所有人都会喜欢这样的新闻。”

汉密尔顿觉得自己被这片花海彻底淹没了，四周就像墓地一样安静，看不到任何人，也听不见任何声音，他张开嘴却无法喊出声，也无法求救，直到最后，他视野里的最后一丝光芒也被遮住了。

在那一刻，他突然觉得自己被松开了，他的身体像是散了架一样地瘫倒在地，汉密尔顿慢慢地伸手摸到自己的脸，似乎为了证明自己还存在在这个世界上，他摸到了满脸的湿滑而黏稠的白色液体。

接着有什么东西进入他的视线，是一双黑色的皮靴，画面渐渐从模糊变得清晰，而过了一会那其中一只靴子就轻轻地踩住他的脑袋，将他的身体翻了过来，这下汉密尔顿看到了这双靴子的主人，正在居高临下地打量着自己。

约书亚·飞鸟的目光就像毒蛇，冰冷而残忍地吐着信子，扫视着他布满痕迹和精液的身体，而很快地他就感受到了，对方伸出手，仿佛检阅自己战利品的猎人似的，戴着皮手套的手，隔着僵硬的皮革，一点一点地用力按压着那些伤口和痕迹，而在这样的触碰下，每次汉密尔顿忍不住发出呻吟和哀鸣，他都能听到对方冷酷而满意的笑声，此时此刻，没有什么人，没有任何其他事更让这个虐待狂更加乐在其中。

“我会想念和你度过的美妙时光的，亚历克斯，”

时间好像过了很久，对方这近乎虐待的举动才停下来，接着汉密尔顿听到手机快门的声音响了好几下，“唔，总得让我留点纪念吧。”

“再见了，亲爱的亚历克斯。”

汉密尔顿最后听到的是那仿佛从地狱里传来的恶魔的笑容，和紧接着那同样象征着灾难的警报声。

 

托马斯·杰斐逊觉得自己迷路了，尤其是当他穿戴着足足有他体重三分之一重的头盔和防护服，在数不清的走廊和楼梯之间搜索的时候，室内的照明因为火警而熄灭了，只有应急灯在又暗又长的走廊里闪烁着，对于一个响起火警的公共场所，意料之外地杰斐逊并没有遇到多少迎面朝着他反方向走来逃生的人群，大概没人愿意被别人看到自己出入这样的场所吧，尤其是这些人相信自己有着足以被认出来的知名度，他也相信这个地方有着许多他所不知道的秘密出口。

他在又一个楼梯口停下来，他喘了口气，擦了擦聚集在刘海和睫毛上的汗珠，早在两个小时前他就失去对方的信号了，而他认为如果假借火警的掩护，可以掩盖自己的真实身份潜入这个他本不该出现的场所，可当他迷失在这座阴暗而潮湿的迷宫里的时候，杰斐逊才觉得自己将这一切想得太简单了。

 

时间好像停滞了，只有源源不断的水流声，冰冷的水滴聚集在他四周，而汉密尔顿像是失去了反抗的意志，他任凭水流慢慢浸没他的身体，在那仿佛无止境的水流的另一端，有那么一刻，他看到了红蓝色的火焰，吞吐着火舌朝他伸过来，他下意识地往后缩了缩几乎动弹不了的身体，而火舌仍然毫不留情地抓住他，它慢慢靠近，直到映在他失焦的瞳孔里的红蓝色火焰一点点地聚焦成人形。

那不是什么恶魔，地狱的使者，他没有长角，脸也不是红色的，他身上没有燃烧的火焰或是长长的尾巴，他只是一个穿着红色的消防服，戴着蓝色防护面罩的普通人类。

托马斯·杰斐逊脱下又重又闷的消防头盔，这让响个不停的消防警报听起来更加刺耳了，这个房间被自动喷淋冲得一片狼藉，而他眼前的人躺在积水里，他蹲下来凑上前，对方睁着眼睛，看起来还有意识，可是那双平时闪闪发亮的蓝色眼睛却毫无生气，和他的主人一样，一动不动，毫无反应，杰斐逊试图去推对方的肩膀，而被他碰到的人立刻往后退缩，他的瞳孔此时不知聚焦在什么东西上面，好像什么也看不见，又好像四面八方，无处不在地都是他的敌人。

杰斐逊皱了皱眉，他干脆地卸下防护服，接着脱下他的外套，用来裹住对方赤裸的身体，他尽量不去看和碰到那些身体上的痕迹，最后他将汉密尔顿抱在怀里，他怀里的人缩进他的大衣里，被水打湿的红色头发贴在他的额头上，衬得他的脸色好像大理石一样惨白。

在他抱着对方往外走的时候，他能听到汉密尔顿急促而紊乱的喘息，还有仿佛梦呓一般的低语，消防喷淋不断地落在他们身上，而汉密尔顿似乎尤其害怕这从天而降的冷水，他紧紧抓住杰斐逊的衣服，用断断续续而模糊的声音反复说着那几个词，风暴，快跑，不要停下，不能停下。他的身体抖得像是一只在海浪中被吹得东倒西歪的浮标。

杰斐逊一言不发，他抱紧怀里的人，低头亲了亲那双睁得大大的眼睛，有什么湿润而咸咸的液体贴在了他的嘴唇上。

“没事了，”他低下头，凑到对方耳边，挡住不断下落的水滴，“暴风雨过去了，”

“你已经安全了。”

 

圣克洛伊岛的星云风暴持续了三天，汉密尔顿看到港口被巨浪吞没，学校在大地震中化为废墟，城市中心的集市和商场陷入裂开的地面，原本遥远而美丽的星辰，此时闪耀着危险的红色光芒，将这颗星球的每一块土地都卷入燃烧不止的火焰里，而人类在这股毁灭的力量面前根本毫无招架之力。

在灾难发生的前一刻，汉密尔顿正随着商船进入返航的轨道，而现在整个航空港都瘫痪了，作为星际贸易的中转站，无数的星舰和商船被迫等在星球的接入轨道上，正在船舱里忙着整理商船日志的汉密尔顿，听到窗外的人群惊呼声，跑到了甲板上，从商船的甲板上望下去，他看到星球的地面裂开了，橙红色的岩浆从四分五裂的裂缝里喷射而出，层叠的山峦和城镇在转眼间就在红色的浪花下化成焦土，汉密尔顿被眼前这前所未有的场景震慑住了，他深吸了口气，他的肩膀还在不停颤抖。他抬起头，原本天蓝色的天空，此时此刻被大块的红色的云覆盖了，而在这厚厚的云层背后藏着不祥而危险的闪电，而眼看着那云层离他们越来越近了，突然间，他脚下的甲板被一阵强风吹得剧烈摇晃，在已经化成半红半蓝的地平线的另一端，有一只海鸥正试图翻过火焰的海浪，而接踵而至的一个巨浪就将它掀翻了过去，它跌入熊熊燃烧的海面下，再也没有重新出现。

 

汉密尔顿听到四周有人讲话的声音，像是隔着一层薄膜，他听不清楚，却也无法忽略，冰冷而坚硬的地面此时变成了柔软的沙床，而他陷在其中一点点下沉，他试图挪动身体，而四肢却像灌了铅块一样沉重，他想要睁开眼睛，而他用力挣扎着也只撑开一条缝，他看到有两个模糊的人影在他面前晃动。

过了一会，其中一个人影朝他走过来，他弯下腰，用什么冰凉的东西贴上他的手臂，汉密尔顿熟悉这个触感，他突然感到身体一阵发凉，不知从哪来的力气，一下子从对方手里抽开手臂，他的身体也跟着往另一边蜷缩。

“……”

那个人影叫了一个什么名字，“……替我按住他。”

第二个人走过来抓住他的手臂，汉密尔顿尖叫一声，他剧烈挣扎起来，试图挣脱那个人的手，他不知道自己做了什么，只听到对方呻吟了一声，可他手上的力气并没有因此减轻，最后汉密尔顿像是突然泄了气，一下子失去了所有的力气，他慢慢安静下来，挣扎也变弱了，他只觉得有什么注射入自己的体内，再接着他就重新陷入了那柔软的沙床中，再次昏睡过去。

 

汉密尔顿再次睁开眼睛的时候，那些仿佛巨石一样压在他身上的力量已经消失了，他试图支起身体，双手摸到四周和身下的柔软床单，他还有些头晕，但视野却慢慢清晰起来，他抬头看到的是米黄色色调的墙纸和窗帘，房间里摆着茶几，衣柜，小沙发，椅子这样的简单家具，在小茶几上放着一套复古的茶具，看起来是维多利亚时期的风格，汉密尔顿眯起眼睛，盯着那红绿色的奇怪配色和金色的花纹，他觉得至少这不是自己的梦境，如果是的话，为什么会出现这么难看的茶壶？

这时候有人打开门走进来，带起一股窗外的风，窗帘被吹到半空，连带吹进一阵兰花的清香，汉密尔顿转过头，与走进来的人视线相接，突然感到胸口一阵发紧，好像不知道该说什么。

“放心，这里是我家，”而托马斯·杰斐逊先开口了，“范海伦医生已经查看过你了，我相信你是认识他的。”

汉密尔顿眨了眨眼，他的手抓了抓床单又松开，“我昏迷了多久？”

“两天。”

房间里一时间被沉默笼罩着，两个人都没有说话，汉密尔顿没有提起他用对方的账号密码登陆云端传输文件和定位，杰斐逊也没有提起他借着黑掉火警系统而潜入会所营救对方，像是心照不宣似的，过了一会，汉密尔顿才咬了咬嘴唇，“我……”有些迟疑着开口，“说了什么吗？”

“很多，太多了，根本听不清，”杰斐逊用漫不经心的语气说，“基本都在喊疼，范海伦医生只能给你打止痛剂，看起来亚历山大·汉密尔顿到头来也是个怕痛的小鬼呢。”

“你说什么啊？托马斯·杰斐逊——”

“我劝你还是省点力气好好休息吧，如果你饿了，我会让人送吃的进来。”杰斐逊摆了摆手，表示他不和病号吵架，而这时候汉密尔顿看到他手上缠着绷带。

“你的手怎么了？”

杰斐逊先是愣了一下，接着他低头看了看自己的手，“哦，没什么，显然某人不仅害怕打针，力气还挺大。”

他走出去关上了门。

而汉密尔顿还坐在床上，他心里涌起来的一小股歉意差一点就被那刚才的好胜心给淹没了。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is a fire you can't put it out from inside the house

从他恢复意识开始，已经过去了一个星期，汉密尔顿一直在（被迫）卧床养病，在这段时间里，他几乎已经将杰斐逊家中的书架扫荡一空，看完和还未看的书本堆放在地板和床头柜上，电子设备被严格禁止，但汉密尔顿还是会时不时因为瞌睡而被厚厚的书封砸到脸。

杰斐逊会时不时地进来找他聊天，汉密尔顿会对看过的书发表一些观点，有时候是对杰斐逊家的家具和厨师的手艺，有几次杰斐逊带来了詹姆斯·麦迪逊，后者看起来对自己在对方家里这一事实并不感到意外，而当他和杰斐逊谈起政府里的事务时，汉密尔顿总会忍不住插进自己的反对观点，反复几次后，杰斐逊再也没有邀请过麦迪逊进过这个房间。

也有那么几次，汉密尔顿试图偷偷从卧室溜出去，而他很快就放弃了，因为除了他根本没法站起来走路，他还要忍受下体和大腿的撕裂般的疼痛，最糟糕的是来自范海伦医生的死亡视线的注视，而通常在这种时候，杰斐逊和麦迪逊都选择保持沉默，汉密尔顿觉得自己知道谁才是这个屋子里的生物链顶层。

没有人谈起他在这里的原因和这次事件的源头，当然还有那些付出很大代价才得到的文件。

终于在又一个有些寒意逼人的早晨，杰斐逊走过去关上窗户，刚才飘起的窗帘安分地贴回墙面。汉密尔顿推了推眼镜，接着他合上面前这本斯堪的纳维亚气候带农作物百科的第三卷，“我想我们得谈谈。”

“哦，又是增加甜食量的要求吗？我想你应该从‘南瓜派’事件里吸取教训了吧。”杰斐逊一边捡起地上的书一边说。

“不，托马斯，你明白我的意思，”汉密尔顿固执地用眼神追着他的动作，“已经过去一个多星期了，我们必须商量接下来的对策，不然就来不及了。”

杰斐逊默默地将地上的书册收起来，整齐地叠在桌子上，过了一会他才转过头去看着床上的人，“你确定你现在的身体状况可以了吗？”

结果他看到对方朝他扔了一个白眼，“你认真的吗？你以为我是谁？而且我已经快无聊死了！”

“很抱歉，没法把国会图书馆给你搬过来，”杰斐逊拍了拍大衣上起的褶皱，转身准备朝外走，汉密尔顿刚想开口抗议，“衣柜里有新的衣服，”杰斐逊就又加一句，“如果你准备好了就出来吧。”

汉密尔顿突然感到脸上一阵发热，不知是因为兴奋还是别的什么，他掀开被单准备下床，接着像是想起了什么，“那什么时候可以给我新的手机？”

“这个嘛，”杰斐逊在门口停下脚步，“我无能为力，请遵守医嘱。”他转过身来眨了眨眼。

汉密尔顿感到自己的肩膀微微抖了一下。

 

詹姆斯·麦迪逊大概从未想到会有这一天，当他坐在他认识时间最久的挚友的花园里喝下午茶的时候，会被卷入一场与他的对手之间的关于商品税改革的辩论，或许这就是他没有察觉杰斐逊和汉密尔顿之间有点什么的蛛丝马迹的下场？

最终的结果是，在这场辩论演变成更加激烈的争吵之前，杰斐逊及时将其制止了，“汉密尔顿，医生每天只给你一个小时的活动时间，你真的想浪费在这种事情上吗？”

这个方法虽然奏效了，不过杰斐逊感受到了来自瘦小男人的不满视线，红黑格子的羊毛长外套衬得他尚未完全恢复的面色有些苍白，尽管如此，杰斐逊还是忍不住将目光多停留了一会。

“请问我脸上有什么东西吗？杰斐逊先生。”

汉密尔顿察觉到了来自对方的目光，他稍稍仰起头，用一种略带傲慢的懒洋洋的语气说道。

而杰斐逊吞咽了一下口水，汉密尔顿转过身，消失在那扇连接花园和客厅的门后，而杰斐逊的目光仍然追随着那件长外套下包裹着的修长曲线，就好像对方刚才那句尾音微微上扬的提问，或者说相比起提问，更像是一个信号，他想他明白这个信号是什么意思，这样想着的杰斐逊露出一个笑容。

汉密尔顿选了桌角边的椅子坐了下来，他觉得自己的伤口还在隐隐作痛，可他不论如何都不想再吃更多的止痛药，自从待在这栋房子里以来，一直时不时传来的瓷器碰撞声，仆人的说话声和脚步声，此时此刻都听不到了，汉密尔顿知道杰斐逊将仆人都打发走了，偌大的书房里只开着一盏旧式台灯，在这里可以听到从客厅的唱机里播放着强尼索普1980年的爵士单曲《美妙的世界》，声音并不响，却也足以盖过他们说话的声音了。

汉密尔顿也从未想过会有这一天，他会坐下来和当时同样的两个人再次谈论这个话题，麦迪逊将手里端着的茶杯放回桌上，而杰斐逊将他的笔记本电脑推到桌子中间，“说实话，”他看了一眼电脑里的文件，再抬头看着桌子对面的人，“我第一次看到这些的时候很惊讶。”

“是因为它的内容感到惊讶，还是因为发给你的人是我？”

“实话吗？后者更多一些。”

“我相信你，”汉密尔顿扯了扯嘴角，露出一个苦笑，“因为我自己也很惊讶，”他停顿了一下，像是在回忆当时的场景，“起初我只是担心自己的名誉受到损害，但你留下的那些照片提醒了我，或许并不是所有人都像我一样受到勒索。”

听到这句话的麦迪逊抬了抬眼，“照片？我想我大概缺少了某些重要信息，”他边说边看向杰斐逊。

“这不重要，詹米，”杰斐逊移开视线，“重要的是他反正已经看到那些照片了。”

“或许我们可以吃完晚餐单独聊聊？汉密尔顿？”麦迪逊没有理睬他，转头看向汉密尔顿。

“如果你给我加一份甜酒的话，当然。”汉密尔顿狡黠地笑笑。

“不好意思，我们可以继续往下说吗？”杰斐逊打断对方，“还有，甜酒？想也别想。”

汉密尔顿狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他伸脚在桌子底下在对方的脚背上用力地踩了一下，踩完才发现对方没有穿鞋子，不过他毫不后悔。

杰斐逊发出一声惨叫，而汉密尔顿自顾自地往下说，“我询问了华盛顿的意见，我们都认为有人在渗透当前这个不够强力的政府，并且趁着换届选举的时机，通过推选自己的内部人选，来介入和控制政府的事务，”

“带着这个猜测，我本不知该从何开始调查，但是当天晚上约书亚·飞鸟找到了我，向我提出了类似的要求，为了得到更多的信息，我暂时答应了他的条件，并且设法获取了他的手机通信记录，”

“在他的通信记录里，我找到了几个我，或者说我们都熟悉的名字，但是约书亚·飞鸟很聪明，他不会在手机里留下关键信息，永远只有时间和地点，这些简单的信息，”

“于是我就先从我所能查到的——我们熟悉的名字着手，”

汉密尔顿停了下来，他本想展示什么，而他似乎忘记了自己的电脑不在手边，“我查阅了一年来的国会发言记录、提案备案和会议记录，来推断出他们大约在什么时间，什么频率与春田会所进行过接触和交易，那样我就有办法，嗯，严格意义上不算合法的办法，去查阅他们的资金动向，”

“不算合法的办法？”詹姆斯·麦迪逊推了推眼镜，往前凑了凑。

“这是属于我的商业机密，”汉密尔顿摇了摇头，“写新闻的总得有一些属于自己的秘密渠道，”

麦迪逊没有说话，只是和杰斐逊默默交换了一下眼神，“只是春田会所也不会这么蠢地公开自己的账户信息，我只能看到他们与各种不同账户的资金动向，那些账户基本都只属于挂名或者外包公司，无法直接指向春田，所以，”

汉密尔顿没有继续往下说，因为接下来发生的事情他们都已经知道了，三人都不约而同地沉默了一会，“所以，这些文件是你从他们的电脑里查到的交易记录？”杰斐逊瞥了一眼那些文件里的触目惊心的数字，开口打破沉默。

“是的，但其实，”汉密尔顿咬了咬嘴唇，一边皱紧眉头，像是有什么东西让他犹豫着而难以启齿，“这些记录并不是我的主要目的，”

“在我调查的这些人中间，或多或少都是与春田有着大额的资金交易，只有一个人没有，”

“没有？是谁？”

“现任的财政部长，罗伯特·莫里斯。”

虽然这也许是他做过的最困难的一件事，但汉密尔顿还是说出了那个名字，他曾经与这位同党派的盟友是那样地志同道合，即使在他离开了内阁和政府，离开了财政部，他依然以为有人可以继承和发扬自己的遗产，他始终相信事情的真相并不是他所推测的那个结论，这也是为什么迄今为止他都在独自调查的原因，可是当他看到那些记录时，他的这一幻想也破灭了。

“不好意思，你说罗伯特·莫里斯，他不是你的继任吗？而且也是联邦党的核心人士。”

“是的。”汉密尔顿点了点头。

“而且没有交易记录，这不代表他是清白的吗？”

汉密尔顿抬起头，他用一种复杂的眼神看着杰斐逊，过了好一会都没有说话，反倒是麦迪逊接口了，“既然没有交易记录，说明他既没有被勒索，也没有假公济私，托马斯，这告诉了你什么呢？”

“他们之间是合作关系吗？”

“猜对了，托马斯，你还是很有敏锐政治头脑的。”麦迪逊意味深长地笑了笑，而杰斐逊有些不满地皱了皱眉头，“我不明白，一个财政部长和高级妓院有什么可合作的？”

“哎呀，我要立刻收回刚才的评价了，托马斯。”

“你说什么呢？”杰斐逊抬了抬眉毛。

“你觉得他们只是靠开妓院赚钱吗？就我们现在所了解到的，他们的业务还涉及了非法药物，非法枪械和武装人员，甚至可能还有贩卖人口，你见过因为火警就撤退得这么干净的妓院吗？哦不对，公共场所吗？再看看这个约书亚·飞鸟，你不觉得他可以轻易撂倒我们特勤部的特工吗？”

“他们是训练有素的组织，这样的组织，你觉得他们会不想要一个可以给他们撑腰的财政部长，或者说总统吗？”

“可你还是没有解释为什么他要选择与他们合作，詹米。”杰斐逊悻悻地说。

“金钱，地位，权力，我觉得这里有人比我们更加适合回答这个问题。”

麦迪逊抬起头，看了一眼从刚才开始一直沉默的汉密尔顿，而后者的眼神有些飘忽，就好像唱片最后一首歌的末尾几句歌词唱的那样，‘就这样消失在雨中。’他就这样盯着空气里不存在的某个点看了好一会，好像他的思绪也迷失在这昏暗的光线里，“其实，我无法回答，我要如何理解一个为了金钱和权力就抛弃原则和国家与这种组织合作的人？尤其是我曾经的盟友？我……”

说到这里的时候，汉密尔顿的声调变了一下，杰斐逊注意到了，这时候唱片播完了，音乐声戛然而止，只剩下空白胶片空放的沙沙声，杰斐逊站起身走到唱片机旁，“我们要不要吃点东西再继续，先生们。”他一边换了一张稍许轻快一些的专辑一边说。

“我觉得我需要来点黄油煎鳕鱼，”麦迪逊推开椅子站起来，“还有一些百利酒。”

“芝士通心粉怎么样？詹米。”

“我的天，我忘了今天我们没有厨师，而是你来做饭。”

“我可不会接受你对我发明的菜谱的侮辱，詹米，”杰斐逊愤愤不平地说，接着他转头看着剩下那个还坐在桌边的人，“亚历山大？”

汉密尔顿坐在那里，他的手肘支在桌面上，好像这是唯一能支撑住他此刻沉重而混乱的头脑的东西，“我……”最终他从椅子上站起来，“我需要透透气。”

 

托马斯·杰斐逊推开通往花园的门，夜晚冰凉的空气里夹杂着兰花的香味，是一股沁人心脾的凉意，在天气日渐寒冷的秋末来临之际，兰花的花期也将近尾声了，有些甚至已经凋谢，不论你怎么精心照料，都无法对抗自然的规律和周期。

花园里没有照明，在浓重的夜色下，杰斐逊还是一眼找到了站在角落里那棵无花果树下的瘦小身影。

“要知道，如果你置身于屋子里面，就无法扑灭这场在屋子里起的火，”杰斐逊走了过去，在对方身旁停住脚步，“如果你还在内阁，也很难察觉到真正的威胁。”

“是啊，”站在他身旁的人像是在笑着，“我还在内阁的时候，甚至是现在，我都一心专注于自己的想法，我以为我周围的都是我的支持者，追随者，我的盟友，我以为我创造出来的东西，可以在我生后继续流传，可是现在别说是生后，我马上就要看着它们被粉碎了，被我曾以为是盟友的人，”

“你一定觉得我很可笑吧，我自己一手创建的，引以为豪的政党，如今变得面目全非，”

“是我一个人走得太快，走得太靠前，让人无法追上，还是根本没有人愿意真正地支持我，理解我，”

杰斐逊沉默地听着，他看到对方在寒风中发抖的肩膀，和断断续续的话语中强忍着的哽咽声，他没有说话，只是上前一步将那个瘦小的身影搂进怀里。

“一直以来，我还是孤身一人——”

“你不是孤身一人，亚历山大，”他抱住对方，在对方耳边这么说，“在这场战斗中，我保证你不会是孤身一个人。”

汉密尔顿伸手抱住对方，他微微仰着头，靠着对方的肩膀，他没有出声，只是轻轻点了点头，他生怕自己一出声就会落泪，四周安静地可以听见夜间的虫鸣，和客厅传来的微弱的音乐声，政治巨变的骇浪明明才快要开始，而他们正处于漩涡中心，可时隔这么久了，汉密尔顿第一次感受到了平静，好像有一股什么力量牵引着他，让他能够稳稳地踩在布满礁石的海滩上，穿过汹涌而破碎的白色浪花。

 

晚餐餐桌上的气氛变得轻松了一些，麦迪逊选择不去看汉密尔顿有些泛红的眼圈，不过后者确实看起来比刚才精神了不少，而饭后的巧克力派也把他们对芝士通心粉的抱怨堵回去了。

“我觉得你们做出的评价是很不公正的，”杰斐逊还在为他的芝士通心粉打抱不平，“如果你们给它一个机会的话——”

“不，托马斯，我们现在的政治避难已经够糟糕了，我不想再因为你和你的芝士通心粉让它变得更糟糕，”而麦迪逊无情地打断他，“我可不想回到大学里满宿舍都被芝士通心粉的味道塞满的时期。”

“我不禁开始好奇，到底是哪一个比较难，是让托马斯·杰斐逊放弃芝士通心粉，还是帮助他竞选上总统。”汉密尔顿将下巴搁在手背上，若有所思地这么说。

“相信我，比你想象的要难，两者都是。”而麦迪逊立刻接了下去。

“这是人格侮辱，”杰斐逊抬高声调，“况且我们是有经验的。”

“失败的经验吗？”麦迪逊喝了一口咖啡这么反问。

“那就让这一次不要再失败了，”杰斐逊的表情认真起来，“至少我们都清楚失败的代价是什么。”

“我们现在可以确定罗伯特·莫里斯会作为联邦党派这次的总统候选人，而且毫无疑问地，那些与春田有关联的联邦党派人士都会支持他，他们在政府内的影响力不容忽视，这一点对于我们来说是很难抗衡的。”

“所以你是说我们这次也是输定了吗？”

“如果没有我的话，是的。”

汉密尔顿用他让人再熟悉不过的自负口吻给出这个肯定的答案，在那一瞬间，杰斐逊家的餐厅好像又变回了几年前的内阁办公室，无时无刻不是剑拔弩张着，争锋相对着，而站在对立面的两人各自坚守着自己的立场和信念，这好像已经是很久以前的事了。

“虽然我已经不再政府里任职，可我依然是联邦党的代表之一，约书亚·飞鸟也曾要求我为他们的总统候选人提供支持，”他说到这里的时候皱了皱眉，“而且，最重要的是，我们有党派内人员假公济私，收受贿赂的证据，即便这不能直接针对罗伯特·莫里斯，但也是打击他声誉的手段。”

“亚历山大，”杰斐逊听着有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，“你难道想把这些资料公开吗？要知道——”

“我知道公开这些资料，无异于联邦党的末路，”亚历山大·汉密尔顿露出一个苦笑，“我无法相信我决定这么做，就像我无法相信自己正在和敌对党派的总统候选人合作一样，可是，”

他停顿了一下，深吸了口气，最后他的目光落在杰斐逊身上，“这是我想做的——正确的事情。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy new year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Coldplay - Fix You

纽约的冬天在不期而至的情况降临，而随着天气渐渐变冷，竞选的准备工作也日渐繁琐而忙碌，汉密尔顿一直往返于报社办公室和托马斯·杰斐逊位于纽约郊区的别墅，而杰斐逊的两位竞选顾问也已经成功地将他家的客厅变成了第二个竞选办公室，他们会定期交流工作进展，麦迪逊会带回国会的讨论结果，汉密尔顿会带来公众的观点倾向，而杰斐逊并不确定自己喜欢这样——用他自己的说法，在辛苦工作一天后回到家还要继续被监督着写演讲稿，实在是太不人道了。

汉密尔顿基本算是住在杰斐逊家，除了回过一次公寓取了一些衣服和生活用品，但是他们谁也没有提起那场曾经发生在报社办公室里的对话，就好像此时此刻两个人的时间和心思都被其他更加重要的事情占据了。

汉密尔顿也终于得到了新的手机，他第一次重新开机的时候几乎要被海量的未读短信和邮件淹没，他花了整整两个晚上来清理这些信息，而到现在，他每天也要接收无数条短信和邮件，如果换做以前，恐怕又会是不知连续几晚的通宵工作。

圣诞节就这样匆忙地过去了，在新年前的一个难得晴朗的下午，汉密尔顿坐在书房里游览文件，他的手机收到一条新的讯息，通常来说汉密尔顿并不会立刻去看，尤其是当他专注于手边的工作的时候，他拿起一旁的咖啡杯，一边瞥了一眼手机。

“我得去报社一次，”过了一会，汉密尔顿就穿好大衣，他经过客厅的时候，对坐在沙发上的杰斐逊这么说，杰斐逊抬头看到对方匆忙而有些苍白的神色，装作漫不经心地随口一问，“发生什么了？”

“有了重要的新线报，我要去确认一下。”

“什么线报？是那个叫约书亚·飞鸟的混蛋联系你了吗？”

这时候汉密尔顿已经走到了门口，他听到这句话立刻转过身，用一脸难以置信的表情看着他面前的人。

“你觉得我看不出来吗？还有什么消息能让你露出这种表情？”

“那又怎样？”汉密尔顿抬高音调，“这件事是我的责任，我必须自己解决——”

“你也知道，你现在不再是一个人孤身对抗他们了，”杰斐逊走了过来，停在他面前，“你不用害怕他们。”

“我不害怕他们，”汉密尔顿生气地打断他，“我只是认为我必须自己去面对我的所作所为的后果。”

“在我们正式提出参选之后，我很意外他过了这么久才找上你。”他伸手抓住对方的手，慢慢抬起来，看到手机屏幕上的那个名字。“他也知道你在暗中帮助我们吧？”

“托马斯，”汉密尔顿表情严肃地说，“在竞选的关键时刻，你真的觉得和这件事情扯上关系是好主意吗？”

“不，你错了，亚历克斯，”而这一次换成杰斐逊露出认真的表情，“从一开始我就被扯进去了，”他看着那双充满生气而闪闪发亮的蓝色眼睛，情不自禁地伸手摸了对方的脸颊，“不要想着将我推开。”

 

/亲爱的亚历克斯，近来可好啊？

/你不想念我吗？我可是很想念你呢。

/看着你的那些影像，你在里面的呻吟和索求，真是让人难以忘怀啊。

/我想大概不止我一个人会这么想吧。

/大家也一定很感兴趣你和那位民主共和党候选人的‘小往事’吧。

/你觉得呢？

在这一连串的已读短信最后有一条简短的回信。

/你有什么条件？

/真是干脆，我真喜欢你这一点呢，亚历克斯。

/那么见面谈吧。今晚十一点，布鲁克林码头，一个人来。

过了一会，他又加了一句。

/你也知道，这是你我之间的秘密，是吧？

 

深夜的报社大楼空无一人，一楼大厅里还摆放着圣诞树，树上装饰的电子彩灯在漆黑一片的夜里闪烁着五颜六色的光芒，而这时候毫无征兆地，电梯面板上的数字提示灯亮了起来，有人从地下车库进了电梯。

过了一会，电梯停在三楼的编辑部办公室，电梯门打开，一个瘦小的身影从里面走出来，他快步地穿过大厅和公共办公区域，就像是暗夜里一个悄然无息的影子。

他熟悉地找到主编办公室的门，用门卡划开门锁，推门走进去，有些迫不及待地打开桌上的电脑。

“晚上好，斯宾塞。”

这时候，办公室的灯突然被打开，突如其来的敞亮让入侵者猝不及防地眯起双眼，接着他抬头看到此时站在门后的人，有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“你是在找这个吗？”

汉密尔顿慢慢展示着自己手里的硬盘，一边用复杂的眼神看着他的助理，他一直信赖着的从财政部到纽约时报的得力助手，现在却站在自己的办公室里，试图将自己的秘密出卖给敌人。

 

“你不觉得好奇吗？为什么约书亚·飞鸟在要主动联系你？”

他们现在回到书房里，喝了几杯咖啡之后的汉密尔顿冷静了下来，杰斐逊看着那几条短信开口问。

“我不知道，他手上有对你我都不利的证据，他完全可以不警告我而直接公开，这对我们无疑是最大的打击。”

“那么你觉得他在防备什么？”

“他不知道我们是不是也掌握着对他们不利的证据，他想要试探我，”汉密尔顿咬了咬嘴唇，“我不会上当的，如果他认为可以用那些照片和录像来威胁我的话——”

“我认为他不知道我们有那些记录，”杰斐逊从头到尾再看了一遍那些短讯，“想想看，他当场逮到你在拷贝记录，而他也把你的手机毁了，那他为什么又要大费周章来试探他认定没有的证据？除非有人对他通风报信了。”

“你说什么？”汉密尔顿有些惊讶地看着对方。

“你不觉得奇怪吗？为什么他对你的一举一动那么了如指掌？仔细想想，他真的那么神通广大吗？还是你身边有人一直在传递信息给他？”

汉密尔顿一下子说不出话来，他确实从未考虑过这样的可能性，而现在当这个推论被摆到桌面上时，又不禁让他觉得毛骨悚然，他的大脑像是打开了一块全新的视野，原本聚集在那儿的迷雾被新鲜的空气给吹散了，他的思路也变得清晰起来。

“不管那个人是谁，约书亚·飞鸟一定会选择让他来试探你到底是不是有这样的证据，然后他才可以在和你的谈判中掌握主动权。”

汉密尔顿没有立刻说话，他盯着墙上的油画发呆，米迦勒手持圣枪将恶魔踏在脚下，而他背上的是一半机械一半羽毛的翅膀，他脚下的恶魔由齿轮和钢铁组成，喷气管里喷射着蒸汽和红色的火舌。

“我们不能让他知道我们掌握着那些交易记录，托马斯。”过了一会，汉密尔顿开口说道，他抬头看着坐在对面的人。

“我明白，”杰斐逊点了点头，而过了一会，他又像是想到了什么，他的灰色眼睛绽放出异样的神采，“我或许有个主意。”

“什么？”汉密尔顿的手肘支在桌面上，他的身体往前凑了凑。

“你相信我吗？”

而杰斐逊没有立刻回答，他只是故作神秘地眨了眨眼，汉密尔顿就这样看着对方，第一次意识到他们的命运轨迹也许比他预想得更早地联系在了一起。

 

“汉密尔顿先生——”

站在他面前的年轻人有些仓促地开口，似乎还试图解释什么，而汉密尔顿只是挥了挥手，示意让他不要说话，“听着，不论你是私底下在为谁工作，按照我下面所说的向他报告你的发现，”

“如果你还有一点愧疚的话，”

汉密尔顿不紧不慢地说，“或者，如果你不想让我公开你的这些非法收入。”

年轻人在看到对方手里的记录时，眼睛里才流露出惊恐的神色。

 

新建的布鲁克林航空港位于纽约市的北部，航空港还尚未完工，空旷的建筑工地堆满了新砌的水泥块和瓷砖，银白色的照明灯裹着塑料保护层，孤零零地伫立在宽阔的马路边，从工地在这一侧望过去，可以看到初见轮廓的布鲁克林大桥上的钢筋，在夜空中显得有些触目惊心。

在这片荒凉而人迹罕至的建筑工地里，靠近哈德逊星河的货运平台上，为数不多的照明灯的光源外，有一个人站在脚手架的阴影里，他穿着一身黑色的短风衣，风衣里的灰色兜帽衫拉起来遮住了他的一头黑发，只露出几缕挑染过的金色刘海，他刚刚接了一个电话，似乎是对自己听到的内容感到满意。

他在阴影里慢慢地来回踱着步，他低头看了看手表，他等的人也差不多该出现了。

时间又过去了几分钟，他听到从不远处传来什么声音，那是皮鞋踩在布满砂砾的水泥地上发出的摩擦声，他转过身，从阴影里走出来，却发现他所迎接的并不是他所意料中的人。

约书亚·飞鸟看见迎面走来的男人停住脚步，站在隔开他几米远的地方，照明灯照着他高大的身影，拉出一条长长的影子，他穿着黑色的长大衣，围着红黑条纹的丝巾，灯光下他的暗金色头发和灰色眼睛被衬得有些盛气凌人，他伸手拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，用略带抱怨的语气开口，“这个地方真难找啊，你就非得挑在这里吗？”

黑发的男人眯起双眼盯着面前这位不速之客，“亚历克斯在哪儿？”

“亚历克斯他不想见你，你可以不用期待了。”

“所以他让你来？”

“不，他不知道我来了，我想他的意思是，不想和你交易，或者发生任何其他关联。”

“那我也没什么要和你说的，托马斯·杰斐逊先生。”约书亚冷冷地说，接着就后退一步准备离开。

“不要这么着急嘛，飞鸟，”杰斐逊往前踏了一步，“你可以听听我的提议再做决定也不迟。”

约书亚·飞鸟沉默地看着对方，除了看过的书面资料，他并不熟悉这个男人，在他身上有太多不确定性，“我听着呢。”他决定再观察一下再作判断。

“听着，我不像亚历山大·汉密尔顿，我是一个懂得变通的人，对我来说，赢得选举确实是一件好事，但是我也要衡量得失，你懂吗？”

约书亚没有说话，而杰斐逊继续说了下去，“如果衡量下来是两败俱伤的话，我会选择退出争斗。”

“退出？”约书亚有些难以置信地挑了挑眉。

“我是一个看重荣誉的人，”杰斐逊慢腾腾地，一字一顿地说，“我当然无法容忍那些会对我的声誉造成影响的证据被公开。”

“这样好吗？杰斐逊先生，”约书亚露出一个奇怪的笑容，“我知道汉密尔顿在暗中帮助你参选，身为联邦党派却支持他的敌对党派候选人，而你，转身就来和我私下做这样的交易，只为了保全你的名誉吗？”

“这听起来不像是个提议，更像是个残酷的笑话呢，杰斐逊先生。”

杰斐逊听着对方的话，不知是这地方的气氛还是刺骨的寒风，他感到一阵背脊发凉，他的心在扑通扑通地跳，手心也微微捏出冷汗，他吸了口气，强迫自己冷静下来，“在这件事情上，亚历克斯太过感情用事了，他是无法脱离自己，从客观的立场上去分析的，”

“如果这些照片曝光出来，如果他不惜这些代价而选择站在他自己党派的对立面，那么造成的结果是将无法挽回的，而如果他像我一样选择明哲保身，那么必然是有重新开始的可能性，”

“而这些话我是无法当面和他说的，这只会毁了他对我的信任。”

“所以你的提议是？”

“我的提议是，你不公开那些照片，而我，”杰斐逊停顿了一下，像是在观察对方的反应，“作为交换，会在新年发表竞选演说，公开宣布我退出选举。”

约书亚·飞鸟没有立刻说话，过了一会他发出一阵笑声，在空旷的工地里听着有些毛骨悚然，“真有意思，托马斯·杰斐逊，”他笑着说，“虽然我为亚历克斯感到遗憾，不过这确实是个有趣的提议。”

杰斐逊差一点就要问对方的回答是什么，不过他忍住了，为了不让自己显得过于急切，他只是沉默地站在那儿，“你也知道这是什么样的退让，约书亚·飞鸟。”又过了一会他才开口。

“我知道，托马斯·杰斐逊。”

约书亚·飞鸟的目光在他身上游移着，似乎是想看穿他的真正意图，最后，他闭上眼睛点了点头，“好吧，那我就等着你的退出演讲，”

“然后我们可以再来看怎么处理这些照片。”

虽然已经过去了一段时间，而对方临走前的那个豺狼般的笑容还清晰地印在杰斐逊的脑海里，以至于他走出会面地点好一段距离，回到可以见到人烟的地方才慢慢掏出手机，而他的手因为冻僵了还在发抖，他停在一间卷饼店的旁边，拨通了一个号码。

“你觉得他相信了吗？”

“很难说，”电话那头传来詹姆斯·麦迪逊有些疲倦的声音，“不过你表现不错，托马斯，我对你简直刮目相看了。”

“不要挖苦我了，詹米，这样的对话地点太像电影里的情节，”杰斐逊一边张望着四周，一边抱怨，“有那么一瞬间我真的以为自己会被杀。”

“那真是太可惜了，”杰斐逊听到电话那头咖啡杯碟的碰撞声，“我真想看看你现在的表情。”

“你觉得无人机捕捉到的数据足够追踪他了吗？”卷饼摊位的铁板传来滋滋声和黄油香肠的香味，杰斐逊感到肚子有些饿得咕咕叫，他皱了皱眉头。

“我不确定，这还得再看计算结果。”麦迪逊边喝着咖啡边回答，“托马斯，你确定这样做好吗？”

杰斐逊在电话那头沉默了一会，用一种苦涩的语调开口说。

“这是最好的办法了。”

在隔开几个街区的地方，传来人群欢呼的喧闹声，整条马路都被新年的彩灯照得亮堂堂的，人们聚集在一起唱着歌，中间混杂着一两个喝醉了的酒鬼，互相推搡了几下就打了起来，被踩扁的啤酒罐和被砸碎的酒瓶被扔了一地，看起来乱哄哄的，却洋溢着和平甚至慵懒的气息。

 

在这一年最后一天的最后几个小时里，汉密尔顿一直伏在桌边修改着新年的演讲稿，放在一旁的咖啡杯里只剩下了残渣，长时间盯着电脑屏幕让他眼睛又疼又干涩，而他的手指早已冻僵，只是机械性地在敲打键盘。

客厅里传来电视里的跨年庆典直播、焦点人物访谈和新闻录播，音量很低，充其量只能作为一些背景噪音，让他不至于分心也不至于瞌睡。

而最后汉密尔顿没有听到跨年的倒计时，他原本只是想打个盹，结果却睡了过去，不知过去了多久，书房的门被推开，有个人走了进来，他走到桌边，看了一眼电脑屏幕上的演讲稿，接着他将电脑从对方的手里抽出来，他用了一点力，直接将睡着的人弄醒了。

“托马斯？”汉密尔顿揉了揉眼睛，看清了站在面前的人，“你回来了？几点了？谈判怎么样了？”

杰斐逊看着那个刚刚醒来就发出一连串问题的人，他一下子合上笔记本电脑，不顾对方的反对，“我说了，你不用担心，你还不去睡觉吗？”

“我睡不着。”汉密尔顿低头看了看手机上的时间皱了皱眉。

“哦，我可以认为你是在担心我吗？”杰斐逊挑了挑眉。

“不是，我只是在改这该死的演讲稿，” 汉密尔顿有些生气，他的语速也因此变得飞快，“而且你不告诉我你准备和他说什么，如果——”

“你也说会相信我的吧？亚历山大，还有这演讲稿你到底改过多少遍了？它已经够完美了。”杰斐逊收起调侃的语气，看着面前的人这么说，“现在去休息，明天的你用得着的。”

“你是指今天吗？”汉密尔顿指了指手机，“已经过零点了。”

“哦是的，我想你错过了倒计时，时代广场那里可热闹了。”

杰斐逊将电脑夹在腋下，一边端起桌上空了的咖啡杯，准备往外走。

“托马斯，”

他听到声音后停下脚步转过身去，而汉密尔顿看着他，像是在犹豫什么，过了一会他才开口，“要知道，我从未和你说过谢谢，”

“为你所做的一切。”

“我都记着呢，亚历山大·汉密尔顿，” 杰斐逊露出一个笑容，“你可以改天再还我。”

“真是个精明的商人啊，托马斯·杰斐逊，”汉密尔顿也回以一个微笑，“晚安。”

杰斐逊走到门口，听到身后的人又加了一句，“新年快乐。”

他转过身来，嘴角边还带着刚才的笑容。

“新年快乐。”

 

汉密尔顿是被窗外的喜鹊叫声吵醒的，这再一次提醒了他自己有多么讨厌乡村的生活环境，阳光透过窗帘洒进来，房间里温暖的暖气，让躺在床上的人整个被浓重的倦意包裹着，汉密尔顿睁开眼睛又闭上，接着又睁开，他的大脑开始慢慢地摆脱刚才那个诡异而模糊的梦境，他梦到有个黑影来到他身旁，可他却怎么也看不清对方的脸。

汉密尔顿穿好衣服走出卧室，一边梳理着有些蓬松的头发，整个屋子静悄悄的，甚至有些过于安静了，“托马斯？”他慢慢地穿过客厅，试图寻找他的同伴，他就这么经过了书房，已经接着往前走了几步，然后又退了回来。

书房的门开着，他看到昨晚用的电脑此时正开着放在书桌上，而界面刚好停在他写完的演讲稿上，汉密尔顿走了进去，看到电脑旁边放着他的手机，手机下面有几张纸，纸上印着今天的活动日程，这些他都已经再熟悉不过了，可他总觉得哪里有些不对劲，他拿起日程表看了一眼，接着他的手机收到一条新的短信。

/打开电视机。

他内心慢慢涌起的疑惑一下子升到了顶点，他一边走回客厅打开电视机，看到位于洛克菲勒中心的转播画面时他几乎惊呆了，为什么本来定在下午的公开演讲突然提前了？他低头再次看了看手里的日程表，似乎一下子明白了是怎么回事。

大约过了五分钟，汉密尔顿就换上了外出的大衣，牛仔裤和靴子，他有些报复性地将杰斐逊家的衣柜翻得乱七八糟，他揣上手机放进口袋里，走出花园来到马路上，他沿着这条狭窄的小路往前走了一段，一边拿出手机点开刚才的直播，而果不其然地，他看到那个人在一片掌声中走上演讲台。

“托马斯·杰斐逊你这个大混蛋！”

汉密尔顿忍不住大骂一声，几个麻雀扑棱着翅膀从屋檐飞到枝头上，打破了这个安静而单调的乡间早晨，他一直跑到有些宽阔的马路上，才设法拦到一辆出租车。

“去洛克菲勒中心。”

他一边气鼓鼓地说着，一边视线没有离开手机屏幕，他本想插上耳机听，很快就发现没这个必要了，出租车上的电视和收音机都在转播那个人的演讲。

 

托马斯·杰斐逊从来不是一个喜欢公开演讲的人，不仅如此，他甚至不是一个喜欢抛头露面和承担太多责任的工作的人，在他最早收到国务卿的任命的时候，他拖了三个月才到任，如果可以选择，他喜欢留在自己在蒙特切洛的庄园，上午在自己的农田里散步，看看那些心爱的蔬菜和水果，高高的无花果树和紫罗兰花圃，下午在后院里晒着太阳，吃着自己酿的葡萄酒和新鲜烘焙的吐司面包，还可以拉他并不擅长的小提琴，和他一直热衷于写却总也写不长的谱子。

即使是来到纽约之后，他也时常勾勒着自己退休后的场景，而他也总觉得自己离退休这一天不远了，他在一天中对自己的同僚抱怨的内容有百分之八十都是发自内心的。

当他第一次被推上党内候选人的位置时，他从未觉得这是一件必须去完成的事情，驱使着他们去这么做的动机似乎只是为了权力的制衡，好像政治只是一场博弈，无所谓对错或者胜负，他从未想到自己会抱着一种明确而坚定的目的去争取什么，因为他从不需要去争取什么，而现在他站在这个地方，看着下面人山人海的听众，一切都改变了。

“很高兴在新年第一天见到大家，是的，不是什么新闻，又是我，”杰斐逊环视了一下台下，“那边那位举着南方卫星结盟的男士，我看到你了，你是不是上次也在这里？真是好样的。”

现场爆出一阵小小的欢呼声，而杰斐逊等着声音平息下来，“其实，我的一位同事本来为我写了一份演讲稿，不过我准备说点别的，希望他不要介意，”

“我很介意！而且我不会原谅你！”

出租车沿着空荡荡的城际轨道开上通往纽约市的方向，汉密尔顿坐在后座差一点就弹起来，他重重地跺了一下脚，咬牙切齿地捏着手机，盯着手机屏幕，他这一下吓了司机一跳，后者抬头在后视镜看了他一眼，似乎没有认出他是谁。

“我想你们都习惯了这种方式，各个党派选出自己的候选人，这大概也是我两次站在这里的原因，候选人的竞争，也是党派之间的竞争，我们代表的是各自党派的利益，”

“可是，我们究竟让什么来代表我们？政党吗？我们因为观点上的分歧而站队，在国会上互相攻击，互相拆台，是因为我们真的相信自己是正确的一方呢？还是仅仅因为对方和自己是对立的。”

“我们是联邦国家，这是联邦政府，不是民主共和党的政府，也不是联邦党的政府，我们观点不合，我们政见不一，这是无法改变的，但我们是为联邦政府效力的，党派之间应该互相合作，而不是互相争斗，忽视真正的威胁，而因此将国家置于危险中，”

讲台下突然出现一阵喧哗和骚动，汉密尔顿感到自己屏住呼吸，他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。

“是的，作为一个国家我们还很年轻，如果做出一个错误的选择就会轻易走上覆灭的道路，所以我们决不能妥协，”

“哦不，”汉密尔顿内心突然涌起一股不好的预感，“你不是要——”

“我们必须看清真相，做出正确的选择，”

出租车在还未驶入第五大道的时候就陷入了令人绝望的车流，汉密尔顿干脆地跳下车步行，他穿过沐浴在阳光下呈现出金色的圣帕特里克大教堂来到第五大道，而这时候他的手机上刚好“非常合时宜”地收到了那篇推送文章，上面发表了所有他们掌握的联邦党要员和春田会所的交易记录，还刊登了对联邦党候选人罗伯特·莫里斯的指控和质疑，他当然看过那篇文章，这是他们一起写的，只是提前发了出来。

汉密尔顿将手机塞回口袋，他已经不需要再继续听下去了，他也已经知道了对方想要怎么做，他现在只想第一时间赶到现场，制止这场闹剧。

手机的文章推送在人群中引起了更大的喧哗和骚动，而杰斐逊只是安静地等待着这些喧闹声平息下来。

“现在你们看到了那些，你们还会选择对他投票吗？我是不会和这样的人合作的，我会选择与不惜牺牲名誉也要公布真相的人合作，哪怕公布的真相将损害他所在政党的利益，那个人——”

杰斐逊停顿了一下，像是想起了什么有意思令他莞尔的回忆，“我们曾经同在一个内阁，却从未真正合作过，我们几乎一直在争吵，从未有过意见相合的时候，我们互相攻击彼此的观点，固执地站在对立的立场上，”

“但现在，撇开我们各自的党派和立场，我认为他甚至比我更适合站在这里，”

“仅仅是因为党派的丑闻，他的声誉和公信度就会受影响吗？我们因为共同的观点而结成党派，而当这个党派出现腐化而走向堕落的时候，我们就必须跟着一起堕落吗？”

“我们难道不应该像他那样坚持原则，选出最优秀和最合适的人来领导这个国家吗？”

“我相信如果他在这里的话一定也会支持我的说法的吧，”杰斐逊露出一个微笑，他深吸了口气，似乎预示着接下来的话才是要进入正题，“事实上，就在不久前，就有人试图说服我，让我相信和他产生关联就会对我自身的声誉造成影响，”

“对方还试图通过公开我们在一起的照片来威胁我，可是，在我看来，被拍到和自己喜欢的人在一起又有什么奇怪呢？”

“亚历山大·汉密尔顿。”

此时此刻，在因为过于震惊而鸦雀无声的人群的最后面，站着一个穿着黑色风衣的瘦小身影，他因为一路跑过来而喘着气，脸也因此涨得通红，和他的发色一模一样，他就这样远远地看着台上的人，冬天正午的阳光洒在那个人的金发上，他们之间隔开了一整片人海的距离，而当他们视线相交的时候，却从未这样的靠近过。

 

房间里没有开灯，漆黑一片的空气里只有几台电脑还亮着，屏幕上显示着清理文件的进度，而在另一个房间里，开着的电视机正在转播突发新闻和采访，这都是由今天上午的民主共和党候选人托马斯·杰斐逊的演讲和突然被曝光的联邦党丑闻所引发的震荡。

这个房间的角落里有个正在运行的焚烧炉，一个黑色的身影正在把一叠叠的资料扔进去销毁，约书亚·飞鸟面色阴沉地看着电视转播，是他低估了自己的对手的胆量，既然对方想要玉石俱焚，那么他也不会再有丝毫保留，等他在这里处理完善后工作，他就会让全世界知道那个人和他口中的盟友是怎样的货色。

他将又一叠文件扔进火里，而正在这时他的手机响了起来，在看到来电人的时候他的面色一下子就变了。

“先生，”他接起电话的手有些颤抖，说话声音正竭力保持着镇静，“请听我——”

“约书亚·飞鸟，我真没想到你居然搞砸了，”而电话那头传来的声音听起来很不真实，与其说是人的声音，更像是机械音的集合，好像是经过了特殊处理，“我以为你信誓旦旦地保证和托马斯·杰斐逊达成了协议，而他们也没有得到任何内部交易记录。”

“我很抱歉，先生，”而他的声音终于开始发抖，“我想这其中一定有一些误会——”

“没有什么误会，只是你被别人耍了，”而电话那头的声音再次无情地打断他，“想不到你也会这么愚蠢，沉迷于玩弄自己的猎物而忽略了任务中的不安全因素，甚至导致拉撒路计划也泄露了。”

“不，先生，请听我说，我这里还有对他们不利的证据，我已经启动了应急预案，不会有人可以追查到我们。”约书亚·飞鸟的语速因为恐惧而变得飞快，像是想要在听到对他的判决之前，近乎绝望地能争取到缓和的余地。

“不，太迟了，那些已经没有价值了。”

而那个冷酷的声音将他预料中的判决直接下达了，他早就知道“殉道者”是残酷无情的，而现在他所幻想的一点点希望也破灭了。

“而你也是。”

电话那头的话音刚落，不知从哪儿飞来的子弹就射穿了他的脑袋，他还未来得及反应就已经丢了性命，那具失去生命的身体摔倒在地，而手机掉在他的手边，房间里的电视依然在播着新闻，焚化炉里的纸片快要被烧完了，火焰的撕裂声慢慢弱了下去，只剩下一片黑漆漆的焦炭。

 

副总统办公室的电话，自从一星期前的新年演讲以来就没有停过，而事件的影响在社交媒体上也在持续发酵，与此同时，联邦调查局也成立了专门的调查小组，针对那些被曝光的政府人员进行调查，而事件的中心人物之一，罗伯特·莫里斯尚未发表任何声明。

而事件的另一个中心人物，此时正站在这间办公室里，虽然已经过去了一个星期，但托马斯·杰斐逊依然对对方当时的反应记忆犹新，只能说下一次他在做出这种大胆的举动之前，应该会更加慎重考虑了。

“我们根据目标的体征数据追踪到了他的藏身点，可是找到那里的时候，已经只剩下一片废墟了。”

“还真是不意外，”杰斐逊摇晃着手里的酒杯，“因为调查局那群人花了这么久才分析出结果，这就好像是在告诉我们的敌人——给你们几个小时清理现场，请好好利用。”

“给他们一点功劳吧，托马斯，”麦迪逊将手里的报告收好，“毕竟源数据太模糊了，我们必须排除所有的可能目标，如果因为搞错目标而触发了警报，惊动了对手，那么我们也一样是一无所获的。”

“那个拉撒路的文件夹呢？”汉密尔顿像是突然想起了什么，他抬起头来这么问。

“调查组正在破解，我相信只是时间问题。”

杰斐逊将杯子里的酒喝完，这已经不是他今天喝的第一杯酒了，他身后的电视机正在播放着竞选动态，他努力让自己不要去关注这些，虽然他握着酒杯，微微出汗的手足以暴露他内心的真实想法。

“虽然我想说这令我很意外，”过了一会，麦迪逊看着自己的手机这么说，“不过最新的民意调查结果显示，你似乎是遥遥领先呢，托马斯。”他若有所思地加了一句，“看起来，有些人很快就要接管总统办公室了。”

“这次是当真的吗？”杰斐逊终于放下了手里的酒杯。

“是的，”麦迪逊点点头，“你的退休计划看起来要再往后推一推了，托马斯。”

詹姆斯·麦迪逊露出一个笑容，杰斐逊觉得自己很少见到对方这样的表情，虽然有些难以置信，但那确实是发自内心的肯定和骄傲的笑容。

他打开门走了出去，办公室里只剩下杰斐逊和汉密尔顿两个人，自从那次新年的演讲之后，他们都忙于应对事件后的余波和影响，都还未来得及面对自己内心一直想要去掩饰却同时最真实的部分。

“我从未想过我会这么说，但是，”最后是汉密尔顿先开口了，“我想可以提前祝贺你了，总统先生。”

“你也知道，这是我们共同努力的结果。”杰斐逊站了起来，他向前走了几步站在对方面前。

“是的，但是我实在无法原谅你浪费了我写了几天几夜的演讲稿。”汉密尔顿摇了摇头，他表情严肃，一字一顿地说着。

“不，我准备在我的就职典礼上用。”而杰斐逊煞有其事地这么回答。

汉密尔顿笑出了声，他抬起头，再一次仔细打量着站在他面前的人，他从未觉得对方站在那里的时候是那样闪闪发亮。

“要知道，在接管了总统办公室之后，”过了一会，杰斐逊再次开口，“我可以用得上一两个左右手。”

汉密尔顿保持着微笑，他没有说话，只是上前走了两步，伸出手去抚摸对方的脸颊，他微微仰起头，闭上眼睛，轻轻地在对方的嘴唇上落下一个吻，这个吻就像他们都钟爱的奶油白兰地，清甜而带点苦涩。

“谢谢你，托马斯，”汉密尔顿踮起脚抱住对方，“我……我想我需要一点时间。”

杰斐逊一言不发地抱住怀里的人，对方的红发贴着他的脸颊。

“不要让我等太久。”

接着他在对方耳边这么说，他听到对方轻笑了一声，抱着他的手也更加用力了一些。

 

当时间还停留在一月的尾巴的时候，普林斯顿的春意似乎就已经迫不及待地探头了，花圃里新长出来的花苞，和枝头爆出的新芽，就好像是这生机盎然的空气播下的小小的种子，而就在这个晴朗的早晨，汉密尔顿喝着咖啡在普林斯顿的花园里散步，他先是听到那熟悉的自行车铃声，接着邮差就像往常一样地在同一个时间站在了房子的门口。

“早上好，汉密尔顿先生。”年轻人将自行车靠在路边，一边挎着邮差包向他走过来。

“早上好，克里斯，又是来给华盛顿先生送报纸的吗？”

“是的，事实上，还有一份给您的挂号信，”

汉密尔顿接过叠好的报纸，而对方又递过来一个崭新的信封，上面盖着联邦政府的封漆。

“需要您亲自签收。”

汉密尔顿草草地签了名，道别了邮差之后，他走回了室内，他将报纸和咖啡放在桌子上，接着小心地拆开了那个信封，取出那厚厚的印有红蓝色抬头的信纸，慢慢地展开。

“看起来有些人需要搬到波托马克去了。”

汉密尔顿转过身，他没有注意到华盛顿此时正站在他身后，他看了看对方，又低头看了看手上的任命书，露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“不，还没有这么快。”

 

三个月后，在日渐繁忙的哥伦比亚特区新建的航空港，临近复活节和春假假期，航空港的到达大厅被年轻的学生们占据了，连接到达大厅和航空港的是一条半透明的长廊，铺满了下午两三点柔和而慵懒的阳光。

正对着玻璃的那堵墙有几块还在维护的广告灯箱，在两个灯箱之间的位置站着一个暗色金发的男人，他戴着墨镜，好像是不想让人认出来，他低头看着手机，时不时地抬头瞥上几眼墙上的航班信息。

灯箱斜上方的电视屏幕里正在播着新上任总统和内阁的采访，在玻璃墙的外面，可以看到大片盛开的樱花树，连在一起仿佛粉红色的花海。

过了一会，好像有几班新的飞船进港了，人流渐渐多起来，穿着鲜艳的年轻学生成群结队地从长廊的那一头涌来，他们跑到可以看到樱花树的那一边，对着玻璃拍起了照片，似乎没有人注意到站在他们不远处的那个男人和此时电视上播出的被采访的人是同一个，大家的目光和注意力都被眼前的景色吸引住了。

这番洋溢着青春气息的场景令戴着墨镜的男人翘了翘嘴角，过了一会，他摘下了墨镜，他看到在蜂拥而过的人群最后走过来一个人，墨绿色的风衣裹着他略显瘦弱的身体，阳光斜着穿透玻璃洒在他身上，为他的红发镀上一层瑰丽的色彩，他的蓝色眼睛环视着四周，似乎被眼前的美景吸引了，没有立刻发现正在等着他的人，金发的男人看着这个仿佛画中走出来的人，似乎想起了这一切的开端。

对方转过头来，他的目光最终停留在了那个站在不远处的男人身上，他露出了一个微笑。


End file.
